Professeur Layton et la Princesse Oubliée
by Paralleles
Summary: Un Clive Dove en fuite, des alliances fourbes, un collier qui disparaît, le Premier ministre menacé et une Princesse Oubliée... Et si le Professeur ne parvenait pas toujours à tout prévoir ? /!\ SPOIL des trois premiers volets. Fanfiction écrite à deux voix. Les lecteurs exigeants sont toujours les bienvenus.
1. 0-Préface, le mot utile des auteurs

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Un petit mot avant de commencer cette fanfiction (parce qu'on adore les intros). Les informations qui vont suivre sont importantes, veuillez les lire, et attentivement siouplaît. *regard de maîtresse d'école***

 **Donc, si vous ne l'aviez pas compris dans le résumé, cette fanfic a été écrite à 2 voix, c'est à dire par 2 personnes : moi, Ode O' Lantern, et MissMplease, ma meilleure amie (ou swaggy bestie, au choix).**

 **Au départ, cette fanfic était un simple jeu rpg sur portable qui occupait nos après-midi, rien de bien ambitieux mais, _car il y a toujours un mais_ , elle a pris de l'ampleur et commençait à prendre le profil d'une fanfiction. Et comme on est de gentilles filles, on a voulu la partager, car...on était fières de ce qu'on avait fait ? **

**Cependant, un problème s'est vite posé : qui de nous deux était la plus légitime pour s'approprier la fanfic ? Parce que oui, non ne voulait pas diviser ce texte, et on avait toutes les deux notre compte par ailleurs. Si j'avais eu la majorité des idées de la fanfic, c'est bien MissMplease qui la rendit lisible et distinguée, grâce à ses capacités stylistiques.**

 **Et comme on souhaitait tout, sauf partir dans un débat du genre "quel est le plus important entre le fond et la forme", on a ouvert un compte commun.  
** **Jusque là, pas de problème.**

 **Bon, tout ce blabla, c'était la partie administrative - si vous le voulez bien.**

 **Autre chose importante pour vous, lecteurs : sachez que l a fanfic est FINIE : on a le texte et tout et tout. Donc, quand on vous dit "un chapitre minimum/semaine", c'est vraiment "un chapitre minimum/semaine". ( _petite exception en période d'examen et vacances d'été)._ Nous réécrivons simplement quelques passages parce qu'en un an et demi, on a le temps de s'améliorer.**

 **Niveau contenu, beaucoup de SPOUALE. A toutes les phrases. Alors, si vous n'avez pas joué aux trois premiers volets de la série Layton, ne LISEZ PAS. 1) vous ne comprendrez pas grand chose 2) Le spoil, c'est caca. Si vous voulez 'tout' comprendre, ce n'est pas nous qui vous retiendrons, vous pouvez sauter sur La Diva Eternelle et jouer à l'Appel du Spectre. _Mais ne vous gâchez pas ces petites perles de Level-5 pour nous. Nan._**

 **Dernier point important de la fanfic : les OC. Oui, il y aura des OC dans cette fanfic.  
** **Personnellement, j'aime pô beaucoup les fanfics à OC.  
Mais là, on avait BESOIN d'** **OC. Pour approfondir certains persos déjà existants.** **Pour faire prendre une tournure différente à l'histoire sans bafouer la personnalité des divers persos (on a une sainte horreur du OOC, aussi léger soit-il).  
Bref, y a des OC, mais c'est justifié. Et ils sont le résultat d'un travail et d'une réflexion pour ne pas abîmer l'histoire originale.**

 **Ah, et moi, j'écris en caractères normaux. Les parties italiques, c'est du MissMplease. Même si on est complémentaires.**

 **Je crois avoir fait le tour de tout ce qu'il y avait à dire... Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **Lecteurs exigeants, habitués de la critique constructive : vous êtes les bienvenus.**

 **Ode o' Lantern (et sa bestie MissMplease qui est occupée)**


	2. Partie I-Chapitre 1

**Première** **partie : Fugitif et alliances**

« Cher Professeur Layton,

Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous voir la dernière fois, à mon plus grand regret. Je me permets donc de prendre la plume pour vous adresser quelques mots, bien que la futilité de mes propos contraste nettement avec ce qu'il vient de se passer. Toutes ces affaires me secouent encore, et même si je n'ai pas encore saisi tout le pourquoi du comment, c'est avec grande joie que je découvre votre nom dans les articles !

Je suppose que leur résolution n'a pas dû être facile, même la presse reste vague sur certains points. Je serai très heureuse d'en parler avec vous.

L'opéra a été prolongé suite à l'incident dont vous avez été témoin, et la représentation reprendra ce soir-même. Vous devez être très occupé mais j'espère vraiment… »

Hershel marchait calmement dans la rue, seul et perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait eu une certaine difficulté à prendre part aux choses les plus futiles de la vie depuis quelques temps, se sentait comme un spectateur derrière l'écran de cinéma. Ainsi, les gaies discussions de comptoir, l'élégance des passants, la subtile et timide teinte orangée des feuilles en cette saison, tout ce qui procurait à Londres un charme auquel il était habituellement si sensible, lui paraissait étrangement lointain et vide. Une disposition d'esprit qu'il n'appréciait pas, lui, le gentleman. Et pour causes : l'affaire de l'enlèvement du Premier ministre ! Et du Londres du futur !

Bien qu'extrêmement complexe, suite à l'intervention de redoutables protagonistes et d'enjeux plus que pointilleux, elle avait laissé un grand vide dans son âme. Hershel connaissait la Solitude, avec un S majuscule. Celle qui envahit jusqu'au plus profond de votre esprit et fait ressentir un vide constant. Non seulement les lois ancestrales du temps avaient joué avec ses sentiments, faisant revenir à la vie l'amour de sa vie pour mieux la faire mourir, mais il ne pouvait partager cette douleur avec son jeune assistant, parti pour suivre le travail de son père. Présence dont il réalisait l'importance, depuis qu'elle n'était plus là.

Afin de remonter à la surface entre deux plongées dans la sombre mer du regret, le professeur se consolait par la présence de Flora, une Flora qui s'efforçait de lui faire de bons plats, malheureusement en vain, car il ne parvenait pas à surmonter son deuil.  
Remuant de tristes pensées il passa à côté d'un garçonnet au visage bien rond coiffé d'une casquette. Comme le reste, il le dépassa sans y accorder une quelconque attention, la main calée sur son haut de forme.

« Demandez le Times ! Au sommaire, le criminel Clive Dove en liberté ! Un criminel a échappé à la surveillance des policiers ! Demandez le Times ! Demandez le Times ! »

Hershel s'arrêta net, pris d'une paralysie passagère.

Clive.

 _Si le Professeur ne voyait par opposition à son chagrin qu'une face rayonnante de la ville, elle avait pourtant été secouée par les événements._

 _La ville, de la mère aux hauts fonctionnaires, de l'avocat à la plus modeste dactylo, des jeunes Anglais, qui croyaient voir grimacer un assassin mystérieux dans un coin de leurs chambres, aux foules d'employés, que leurs horaires obligeaient à traverser les ruelles sombres, Londres se surprenait à murmurer avec crainte: « Mais que fait la police ? »_

 _La Police s'activait, sous une pression de plus en plus importante qui était celle à la fois de leur institution et du regard public._

 _Depuis qu'un royaliste du Times avait souligné dans un éditorial agressif le manque d'efficacité des autorités, les têtes de service les réprimandaient régulièrement, et les répartissaient par secteur pour sillonner la ville._

 _Pour l'Inspecteur Chelmey et son fidèle Barton, le schéma des journées était toujours le même : en premier, dévisager un inconnu jusqu'à lui donner l'impression d'être coupable d'un quelconque crime ce qui, secundo, lui donnant un air de nervosité plus que suspect, devenait pour l'Inspecteur Chelmey une preuve incontestable contre son innocence. Le sourcil de l'Inspecteur se mettait alors à trembler violemment, s'immobilisait dans une dernière position : celle de la traque, et il embarquait Barton dans une longue filature à travers les couloirs du Métro.  
Une fois soit la piste de l'inconnu perdue, soit la preuve de son innocence envoyée à leurs figures par des circonstances concordantes, les deux acolytes ruminaient un moment. _

_Si le petit assistant avait le malheur de faire une remarque, Chelmey beuglait un : « Silence, imbécile ! » et, en voyant qu'on lui obéissait, il reprenait courage, et encourageait son compagnon à parcourir les lieux des yeux, à observer tout geste qui correspondrait au signalement, et à envisager n'importe quel déguisement : il était malin, ce... « Clive ».  
_ _  
Ils croyaient souvent l'avoir laissé passer. C'était un adolescent à vélo qui passait tellement vite que leurs soupçons s'enflammaient, un homme qui courait, un vendeur à la tête masquée par des cartons dans un magasin – leur insigne de police leur avait fait éviter une sacrée somme d'ennuis –, un jeune homme à la tête enfoncée sous sa casquette ou enfouie dans une écharpe un peu trop large pour leur grande capacité au soupçon._ _  
_

 _Le duo explorait régulièrement les mêmes grandes arcades de la ville, considérant qu'il était impossible à n'importe quel Londonien de ne pas passer au moins une fois par une de ces grandes lignes qui donnaient accès à plusieurs moyens de fuite : métro, bus, taxi. Un soir qu'ils arpentaient l'une d'entre elles, un passant cogna dans l'épaule de l'Inspecteur, et poursuivit sa route sans se retourner._

 _Il marchait à contresens._

* * *

« MAIS ENFIN REGARDEZ OU VOUS ALLEZ ! » maugréa l'inspecteur Chelmey au passant.  
Le passant ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner et continua son chemin, en accélérant cette fois. Face à cette grossière indifférence, Chelmey passa ses nerfs sur Barton, en lui parlant de l'incivilité des gens, de l'éducation des sales mioches, de la justice tout en continuant son chemin.  
Le passant continua son chemin de plus en plus vite, et de plus en plus essoufflé à cause d'une cadence supérieure à la normale. Il tourna brusquement dans une petite impasse privée d'une bonne partie des rayons du soleil.  
L'homme reprit son souffle tout en jetant des coups d'œil pour vérifier qu'il était bien le seul visiteur de cette impasse. Il était habillé de manière à ce qu'on ne voie pas son visage : un col qui remontait jusqu'à son nez, et un béret trop grand qui tombait en cache-œil. A présent à l'abri des regards, il retira ses fausses lunettes et les rangea dans une de ses poches. Après un ultime coup d'œil, il sortit un journal soigneusement plié en quatre et plaça sa mèche de cheveux gris ondulés derrière son oreille, puis, lut les gros titre.

En effet, à peine avait-il entendu _son_ nom à la radio matinale qu'un brusque élan d'angoisse l'avait saisi à la gorge. Ses mains, loin d'être blanches dans cette affaire, avaient couru à travers penderies et tiroirs en quête d'accessoires en tout genre. Se montrer à visage découvert, si peu de temps après l'affaire en question, s'avérait peu ingénieux, voire risqué. De cette manière, n'avait-il pas voulu prendre le risque de se faire voir, reconnaître et huer en pleine rue.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, tu arriveras toujours à berner les gens, n'est-ce pas, Clive ? » soupira l'homme avec une pointe de sarcasme. « Oh, mais c'est qu'on parle brièvement de moi aussi.» s'étonna-t-il en lisant le nom de « Dimitri Allen » sur le papier.

 _Le silence était puissant, et il aurait été presque intimidant pour une personne qui n'aurait pas essayé de dominer Londres du haut d'une machine à détruire. La jeune silhouette_ _courut avec agilité, contournant sans difficulté chaque obstacle, un simple rictus moqueur inscrit sur des lèvres qui se devinaient dans l'obscurité._

 _A la vérité, Clive courait davantage par plaisir de l'adrénaline que dans le réel but de fuir, ayant déjà semé la police, non sans amusement._

 _Il n'en restait pas moins animé par la colère, dirigé par elle. Sa détention avait peut-être été l'occasion de réfléchir, de calmer une violence qui bouillonnait en lui, de réfléchir à ce qu'il avait dit et, surtout, fait, à tous et à lui-même. A regretter, même, ce qu'il avait causé. Mais Clive Dove reste Clive Dove : il n'avait pas pensé un instant, depuis qu'il avait passé la porte métallique de sa cellule qu'il écoperait de sa peine jusqu'au bout, et son plan de fuite s'était aisément dessiné, jour après jour, au sein de son esprit, clair, net. Efficace._

 _Aujourd'hui, il courait à toute allure dans une ruelle déserte, vulgaire et puante qui faisait honte à la ville de Big Ben, s'enfuyant de sa prison comme il se serait enfui en jouant à chat, jouant avec son propre sort. Le rôle de chasseur comme de proie avait du bon. C'était même drôle, très drôle._

 _L'isolement de la prison, qu'on présente souvent comme son seul avantage, ne lui avait pas manqué, pas une seule seconde. Même, il avait complètement inconsciemment tiré un trait sur cette période. Il n'y avait ni douleur, ni joie à en tirer : alors c'était un passage inutile, vraiment, sauf peut-être un moment pour fignoler un plan plus parfait encore que tout ce qu'il avait fantasmé. Elle était belle, cette machine mentale arrachée à son petit esprit et construite avec patience, pièce à pièce.  
_ _Il n'avait pu échafauder tout cela que seul. On l'avait forcé à la solitude, alors, il en avait tiré le meilleur. Il n'aimait pas sincèrement son statut de criminel, mais il avait renoncé à en sortir, par peur de faire renaître des blessures insupportables de douleur qui valaient bien qu'il reste dans un rôle de hors-la-loi._

 _Il avait ricané devant les caricatures qu'on publiait à tour de bras ces derniers mois. Ces dessins d'enfants grossiers le déformaient._

 _Personne, ne savait rien de lui et de ce qu'il prévoyait._ _Encore plus drôle, tout ça : de réaliser que les gens ont peur, une frayeur assez grande et assez animale pour faire parler autant et rentrer chez eux les pauvres citoyens, sans connaître l'objet de leur peur. Ils étaient peut-être bien loin d'imaginer ce qui se tramait, mais peut-être inventaient-ils bien pire encore. Un coup d'Etat, un attentat, la destruction du pays.  
_ _\- Quoique. Bill Hawks est avant tout Premier Ministre. Et les gens tiennent au Premier ministre. La grimace moqueuse de Clive s'élargit, jusqu'à devenir presque un sourire._

 _Il se projeta légèrement en avant, et accéléra encore, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus seul dans la rue._

Clive se figea en apercevant le visiteur. Non, non non, pas lui. Pas cet homme qu'il avait manipulé sans regret et de la manière la plus sordide qu'il soit. Pour la première fois depuis sa fugue, de vrais regrets lui serrèrent le cœur.

Que faire ?

Courir ? Se rendre ? S'excuser ? Le laisser faire le premier pas ?

Dimitri releva les yeux de son article, un réflexe pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas entouré.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. En l'espace d'une seconde, un regard effrayé, coupable, triste se confronta à un regard surpris, étonné, choqué.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, la vive douleur qui parcourait ses pieds lui rappela sa situation d'évadé de prison. Les excuses et regrets attendraient, il y avait plus grave : un témoin ! Quelqu'un l'avait vu ! Il allait retourner en prison immédiatement s'il ne sauvait pas ! Son plan allait échouer !

Clive regarda autour de lui : il savait que s'échapper en courant de la ruelle serait une mauvaise idée- trop de cette agitation ne passerait pas inaperçue. Il courut alors vers le fond de l'impasse, sauta sur une benne à ordure, s'accrocha à un réverbère mural et gagna de l'élan, en très peu de temps. Il arriva à sauter sur le mur de l'impasse pour atterrir de l'autre côté, au milieu d'une cour d'immeuble. Il se cacha au milieu des poubelles pour reprendre son souffle et faire le point.

Pourquoi s'était-il échappé de prison, déjà ? Parce que les gardes étaient trop mauvais. Il rigola à sa propre blague. La nourriture ? Il avait connu pire pendant ses quelques mois d'orphelinat. L'ambiance ? Il pouvait passer de bons moments avec ses camarades.

Il pouffa. Cela l'amusait d'associer le vilain Clive Dove à des occupations aussi futiles. S'il avait quitté sa geôle, c'est parce qu'il avait décidé tout simplement de suivre son plan, hors des murs.

Celui de tuer Bill Hawks.

* * *

Derrière l'écran...

Ode : WE DID IT ! ENFIN ! APRES PRESQUE 2 ANS A S'ENVOYER DES BOUTS DE TEXTE PAR SMS !

Miss M : Oh mon dieu oui ! :'D Ode regardez, c'est nooous! / Notre nom sur cette...page...

*Ode et Miss M secouent la tête dans tous les sens pour cacher leur excitation*

Ode : Heureusement qu'ILS ne voient pas... LA VERSION 1 *ressort les dossiers*

Miss M :...Il n'y a jamais eu de version 1 U-U Enfin, je note que vous avez centré la fanfic sur Clive...

Ode : :3

Miss M : et pas tellement sur Hershie...

Ode : :3

Miss M : Vous me le paierez.

Ode : Une review = un avocat de la défense pour Ode. Tapez 1, cliquez sur "Post a review" pour la soutenir ou commentez l'affrontement en direct.


	3. Partie I-Chapitre 2

Ethena: Yo ! Merci de me soutenir, j'apprécie ! (de toute façon si tu me soutenais pas, je t'aurais tapée :p) #Ode _C'est...moi qui aie un problème (décidément), ou c'est moi qu'elle était en train de soutenir ?_

* * *

 _Quatre heures sonnèrent sourdement. Le Professeur Layton, s'interdisant de justesse de pousser un grognement totalement déplacé de la part d'un gentleman, continua son chemin avec une réelle fatigue. Tentant un peu ironiquement de s'attacher à une belle image, qui lui redonnerait l'envie de marcher jusqu'à son prochain point de rendez-vous, il pensa au thé, à cette théière fumante qui l'attendrait chez les Hawks à cette heure.  
Hershel Layton était quelqu'un de naturellement poli et, disons-le même, distingué. Il ne se pardonnait pas par conséquent ses propres pensées, qui allaient à l'encontre de l'éternelle et sincère bienveillance qu'il affichait et vivait depuis toujours._

 _A la recherche d'une distraction, il leva les yeux vers la rue, balaya du regard tous les éléments qu'il pouvait atteindre. Devant son propre manque de réaction, il fut frappé à la pensée que peut-être, il n'existait même plus de ses fidèles énigmes pour venir au secours de ses préoccupations._

 _Finalement, il s'arrêta, se retourna dans un dernier instinct, qui était celui de demander l'avis de Luke. Quand le professeur d'archéologie vit que le trottoir était vide à côté de lui, il soupira une dernière fois, puis s'avança vers la porte de l'habitation officielle qu'il venait d'atteindre. Hershel empoigna le loquet de bronze, le souleva, et la tête de lion frappa plusieurs coups.  
Mis devant cette impossibilité de fuir, il resta statique, salua le majordome et, à coup de lumières tourbillonnantes, brusquement saturé par l'odeur capiteuse que dégageaient les belles dames du pays, pénétra pour la seconde fois dans la sphère intime du Premier Ministre._

 _« Ah, le voilà », grommela Bill Hawks avec un grand geste d'accueil._

 _Les deux hommes échangèrent un instant quelques politesses. Un autre mouvement propulsa ensuite le Professeur au centre d'un attroupement de femmes._

 _« Alors c'est vous ! Le grand Professeur Layton ! »_

 _Sa bouche pincée laissait supposer qu'elle mettait beaucoup moins de chaleur dans cette exclamation que sa phrase elle-même ne le laissait croire, mais il se rattacha à l'amabilité de cette jeune dame, et répondit un peu timidement : « C'est bien moi, Madame. Je suis Hershel Layton, professeur à l'université de Gressenheller._

 _\- Mais également enquêteur à ses heures perdues, dit-on ! »_

 _Cette fois, la même héritière passa son bras devant le visage d'Hershel, et agrippa un petit four de ses doigts courts._

 _Layton eut la décence de ne pas le regarder descendre dans sa gorge, mais elle l'avala avec un bruit retentissant, sans prendre la peine de maintenir la moindre illusion de discrétion.  
_ _Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas :  
« N'essayez jamais de cacher quoi que ce soit aux amis de Bill Hawks, Monsieur Layton ! Ils en savent bien plus que qui ce soit sur la vie de toute la ville, HA,HA HAHAHAHAHAHA ! » La demoiselle partit dans un fou rire, auquel répondirent toutes ses compagnes._

 _A l'exception d'une, qui préféra lui glisser avec sarcasme : « Nous savons bien qu'il y a des connexions cachées- entre la Police et vous, par exemple.  
Et ne tentez même pas un mauvais coup, mes amies ici présentes se feraient un plaisir de vous dénoncer dans l'heure suivante. »  
_ _Le troupeau s'écarta pour laisser passer un nouveau visiteur, et le Professeur trouva l'occasion de s'en extirper._

 _Enfermé entre deux groupes auxquels il se sentait particulièrement étranger, le Professeur Layton se décida soudainement à chercher un moyen de transformer ce goûter mondain en une séquence d'observation intéressante. Si cela était seulement possible..._

Une minute.

Ou une heure.

Il ne savait plus exactement combien de temps s'était écoulé entre l'instant présent et la confrontation.

Dimitri resta pétrifié face à ce qu'il venait de voir. Clive ! Clive ! Cet homme, non, ce garçon qui l'avait manipulé, avait succombé à la folie et créé une machine dans de le but d'éradiquer Londres ! Cependant, alors qu'il s'attendait à sentir remonter sa colère, il remarqua seulement que sa gorge se nouait encore d'avantage.

Il pensait à cet orphelin, situation dont il était en partie responsable, derrière les barreaux. Clive était malgré tout une des injustices de cette affaire, et de cette vision se dégageait évidemment une impression d'injustice, de pitié, de compassion. Au fond, Dimitri ne se sentait soulagé que d'un faible poids de le savoir en liberté.

Sauf qu'une autre image lui vint en tête.

Clive n'était plus le petit orphelin pleurant ses parents derrière les barreaux, Clive était le Clive de la presse, à présent. Intelligent, rusé et fourbe.

Il avait bien réussi à mettre sur pied une machine meurtrière et un Londres du futur sous l'effet de la folie, de quoi était-il capable maintenant qu'il avait toute sa tête ?

Dimitri fut saisi par l'angoisse. « Hershel, toi au moins… » Et il courut vers le bureau.

Arrivé dans un quartier plus typiquement londonien, Dimitri se souvint d'un certain 'détail'. Il repartit dans une autre direction.

Dix-huit heures : Dimitri attendait devant le bureau du professeur, en présence d'une autre personne.

 _Après avoir valsé entre les interminables débats des royalistes les plus fortunés de la ville, les discussions mondaines et les interrogations intrusives dont des groupes comme celui qui l'avait abordé en premier l'avaient assailli, Hershel consentit à rentrer dans son bureau. Il présenta les politesses d'usage et dépassa la grille centrale._

 _La tête encore pleine de souvenirs, qui semblaient revivre sans explication par cette froide fin d'après-midi, et le frappaient d'autant plus qu'il les avaient mis à l'écart pendant ces quelques heures, il se dirigea donc vers son lieu de travail, ce lieu de vie, cet endroit à priori ordinaire qui l'avait vu passer tant d'heures les pupilles rivées sur un livre ou penché, malgré épuisement, faim, soif, sur un énième traité archéologique incompréhensible au commun des mortels, ce lieu fécond et calme enfin, encombré et ordonné tout à la fois._

 _Il sortait calmement la clé métallique, rouillée mais charmante de par ses arabesques complexes et à l'ancienne mode du bureau, quand il aperçut une, non, deux présences inhabituelles devant sa porte._

 _L'idée d'une visite lui fit chaud au cœur. Abandonner sa réclusion n'était jamais un grand plaisir, mais elle n'aurait pas été fructueuse dans des conditions comme celles-ci._

 _Le contraste entre, d'un côté, les mèches grises d'un chercheur et de l'autre, les délicats reliefs de la chevelure d'une toute jeune femme l'interpellèrent rapidement._

 _«Dimitri...? » Le Professeur Layton leur emboîta le pas, passa la clé dans la serrure et sourit. « Après vous. »_

* * *

Ode : ... J' suis pas convaincue.

MissM : Quoi donc ?

Ode : Déjà sur la version de la honte, le texte de l'entrevue de Hawks me plaisait pas... Et je le pense toujours.

MissM : Développez ? Vous allez me vexer. Et moi, je ne déteste pas trop mes descriptions, pour une fois.

Ode : Bah... C'est un peu un passage qui n'a rien à faire là, qui ne fait rien avancer... On pourrait le supprimer qu'on comprendrait toujours.

MissM : Mais il faut bien que je parle de ce que va faire Layton !

Ode : Et puis ce chapitre est trop court. x)

MissM : Oh. On peut en publier deux cette semaine ! *ARGUMENT ARGUMENT*

Ode : Ouais. Rhaaaa, vivement qu'on passe à la partie II, la partie I me sort par tous les pores de la peau tellement que _(faute de françaiis)_ je l'ai corrigée! Dx

MissM : (parce que vous pensez toujours que vous n'aurez pas à corriger le reste, petite impertinente ?) Une review = un foulard pour bâillonner Ode. Envoyez vos dons, elle passe son temps à se plaindre que je ne corrige pas assez vite ! #jesuisMissM #moijaimelesdescriptions #merciethena


	4. Partie I-Chapitre 3

Dimitri sursauta, il s'était habitué à l'idée que le professeur n'était pas encore à côté de lui. La jeune fille, quant à elle, garda pudiquement ses yeux rivés sur ses genoux. Puis le visage de Dimitri s'éclaira, soulagé.

« - Oh... Bonsoir, Hershel. Désolé pour le dérangement, mais… Pourrais-je te parler te parler un instant en privé, je te prie ? »

Le professeur poussa la porte de son bureau et invita Dimitri à entrer en lançant un regard interrogateur à la jeune fille. En réponse à ce regard, Dimitri lança :

«-Tu peux venir avec nous, si cela ne te dérange pas, Hershel, bien sûr ».

\- Aucun problème, Mademoiselle...? »

La concernée entra dans la pièce savante sans répondre à la question de Layton. Dimitri referma la porte derrière lui et s'installa sur un tabouret tandis que Hershel préféra un fauteuil. Le scientifique jeta sur la table basse le Times, plié de sorte à ce que l'article consacré à Clive saute aux yeux. Le Professeur eut un mouvement de surprise, la demoiselle détourna immédiatement les yeux du journal.

« - J'imagine que tu es au courant des derniers remous provoqués par Clive- _encore une fois_ » commença Dimitri.

\- En effet », répondit le professeur, «je l'ai entendu, ce matin même. Que dire ? Qu''il... collectionne les scandales comme certains collectionnent les timbres...? » rajouta-t-il.

Le scientifique rit avec légèreté, en soi plus par volonté de détendre l'atmosphère que pour la remarque.

« - Tu as tout à fait raison mon cher Hershel. Toutefois, si je me suis permis de venir ici, c'est pou **r** réclamer ton aide.

\- Et quelle est-elle ?

\- Ce matin, j'ai croisé Clive dans la rue. » lança Dimitri d'un ton joueur, l'air de rien.

Hershel eut un nouveau mouvement de stupeur. Cela ne faisait a priori pas partie des informations qu'il s'attendait à entendre, seulement quelques heures après la parution de l'article. Alors Clive était bel et bien en liberté, il n'y avait plus de doute. L'imaginer courir en plein air lui paraissait étrangement difficile.

« -Je pense qu'il doit avoir un plan en tête » reprit Dimitri. "Comme tu as pu le constater de tes propres yeux il y a quelques mois, il est presque parvenu à éliminer Londres, sous l'effet de la folie, certes. Qui sait de quoi il est capable, maintenant que les murs froids de la prison lui ont remis les idées en place ? »

-Je vois.» réfléchit le professeur. « Mais en quoi puis je t'être utile?

-J'aimerais que tu m'aides à retrouver Clive, et, stratégie ou non, à l'arrêter pour de bon. Serais-tu de la partie ? » demanda Dimitri avec une lueur d'espoir dans l'œil.

Hershel ne répondit pas tout de suite. Oui, Clive avait été maltraité, humilié et malheureux mais était-ce une raison suffisante pour aider un criminel à échapper à la justice ? Fallait-il agir par soi-même, quitte à mettre sa réputation en jeu, ou devait-il proposer sa brillante intelligence la police ?

« -Oh, et avant que tu ne te décides, j'aimerais te donner les détails de mon mode d'opération. Je serai assisté d'une alliée très précieuse : Mlle Maud Dove ! » annonça Dimitri en montrant la jeune fille.

La dénommé Maud fit une courbette.

« -Enchantée », dit-elle.

Dove ? Maud Dove ?

« -Etes-vous... La sœur de Clive ? » sursauta Hershel.

« Eh bien… Oui et non. Clive et moi avons grandi ensemble sous la tutelle de Lady Constance mais…Nous n'avons pas les mêmes parents. » expliqua Maud.

« - Maud est la fille adoptive de feu Lady Constance Dove », précisa Dimitri, « en quelque sorte, la sœur adoptive de Clive. »

Hershel fixa Maud. Alors comme ça il restait une famille à Clive…

« - Est-ce tout ? » questionna Layton.

Maud rougit. Sa main se crispa sur le tissu de sa chemise et elle détourna le regard.

* * *

« - Non, Maud souhaite se venger de Clive. »

 _Le Professeur se leva sans un regard de plus, choisit une théière et leur laissa le temps de s'installer à leur aise. L'eau ne tarda pas à chauffer il les servit._

 _« Maud... »_

 _«-permettez que je vous appelle ainsi. M'autoriseriez-vous à vous interroger au sujet...de quelques-uns de vos souvenirs, bien que, je dois le dire, ils puissent être douloureux ? »_

« - Allez-y, n'ayez pas peur de me froisser. Au point où j'en suis, je ne demande qu'à me rendre utile », soupira Maud.

Dimitri, même s'il regardait la scène d'un œil confiant, appréhendait les questions à venir. Maud se devait d'aider dans leur quête mais elle venait juste de... De reprendre une vie normale. L'histoire qu'elle avait vécue, avec Clive, sans Clive, n'avait rien d'un conte de fées.

Elle regarda Hershel, prête à entendre son interrogatoire.

 _Hershel commençait à connaître les masques humains, et les pièges que les jeunes gens tout particulièrement n'hésitaient pas à disposer sur le chemin de quiconque cherchait à les interroger. Il lui avait très vite semblé distinguer une personnalité prête à se déchaîner en la personne de cette jeune femme, pourtant d'apparence et de manières d'abord communes. L'impression vive lui était venue qu'elle mettait beaucoup d'émotion dans son témoignage, et il était tout disposé à lui accorder de la crédibilité en tant que témoin privilégié._

 _Quelles conséquences auraient sa collaboration avec Dimitri ? Oui, mettre ses capacités au service de Dimitri était directement synonyme de mener une enquête avec un but et des moyens qui dépassaient le cadre de l'officiel, et refuser d'aider à imposer un ordre à la ville. C'était s'écarter du chemin légal, recommandé, recommandable._

 _Une image apparut très clairement devant les yeux du Professeur Layton et cette peinture, c'était celle de l'inspecteur Chelmey parcourant le bureau d'Andrew Schrader sans lui accorder un regard, ni écouter un mot de ce qu'il tentait, lui, d'exposer le plus clairement possible au prétendu limier de la ville.  
Ce jour-là, l'inspecteur s'était ouvertement cantonné à sa propre conviction, avait refusé, au nom de son instinct, les détails les plus contradictoires et les plus logiques avec entêtement et, au final, conclut Layton, si Chelmey n'avait pas écouté Luke, l'affaire aurait été conclue, tamponnée « crise cardiaque d'un vieillard arrivé à son heure dans son laboratoire», malheureusement rien de plus. Chelmey n'avait d'ailleurs pas été le seul sceptique de l'affaire, se souvint-il avec amertume : les autorités,  
et pas seulement l'Inspecteur, avaient ordonné l'interdiction la plus stricte de toute recherche, même sensée, même construite- même logique autour de la Boîte de Pandore.  
Était-ce vraiment une action juste et sensée que de classer à tout prix une affaire, au point de nier la vérité, avec toutes les conséquences engendrées ?_

 _Les hommes restent des hommes, avec ou sans insigne, et n'avait-il pas apporté une solution sans lui-même être officiel à des questions ardues ? Il reprit confiance._

 _« Je ferai ce qui est en mon pouvoir, mon cher Dimitri. » indiqua posément Hershel avant de lancer un léger sourire à Maud, le visage encore penché vers le sol.  
Il remonta légèrement son col de chemise, concentré.  
La fièvre de l'enquête le reprit et, frissonnant, levant enfin la tête, il demanda : « Arrêtez-moi si je ne comprends pas ce que vous avez voulu nous confier, mais j'imagine que vous avez passé votre enfance ensemble, Clive et vous-même. Comment s'est caractérisée cette période, comment se comportait Lady Constance face aux deux enfants placés sous sa tutelle, et comment était Clive ? J'aimerais apprendre à le connaître...pour ce qu'il est », énonça-t-il avec un goût de trop peu._

Ses propres impressions devaient attendre. Pour le moment, il devait être tout à la jeune femme.

Un soupir de soulagement parcourut Maud. Leur enfance. Un des moments les plus heureux de leur relation. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas demandé... Des détails sur des phénomènes soulignant son caractère quelque peu décalé comme, par exemple…Pourquoi elle s'habillait en homme, tout simplement. Elle pensa qu'il serait préférable de ne pas trop rentrer dans ces détails, ils n'apporteraient rien à l'enquête.

« - Avec plaisir, Professeur. Contrairement à Clive, je fus prise en charge par cette aimable femme, Lady Constance, depuis ma plus petite enfance.

\- Depuis votre plus tendre enfance ? Seriez-vous par hasard… ? »

Maud attendit la fin de la phrase pour répondre puis, comprenant le tact excessif dont faisait preuve son interlocuteur, elle se mit à rire d'un rire… Particulier. Nerveux et franc en même temps.

« - Maud… Calme-toi. » appréhenda Dimitri.

« - Oui, tu as raison, Dimitri. Excusez-moi, Professeur. » Elle se tourna vers lui. « Non, je ne suis pas orpheline comme Clive. Mes parents ne voulant s'encombrer d'une sixième fille, ils se sont tout simplement débarrassés de moi. Enfin bref, ces broutilles-là nous écartent de notre sujet central. Quand Clive arriva, il était très renfermé sur lui-même-mais qui ne l'aurait pas été ? Nous ne nous adressions pas beaucoup la parole à ce moment-là. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment l'aborder. Puis c'est arrivé comme ça. L'écho de ses sanglots dans le silence de la nuit. Il a toujours souffert de la mort de ses parents, vous savez, Professeur, à un point qu'aucun de nous ne pouvons imaginer. »

Un silence respectueux se fit. Layton cernait déjà un peu mieux le personnage.

Dimitri essaya de s'imaginer à la place de Clive.

« - Evidemment, je suis allée le voir pour le consoler, et c'est ainsi que nous scellâmes le début de notre relation. Mis à part quelques cauchemars, c'était un charmant petit frère-eh oui, c'est moi l'aînée. Bagarreur, joyeux, adorable… Un enfant ordinaire. Un adolescent tout aussi serviable-et enquiquineur, il en va de soi. Très intelligent, réputé bon élève...

 _Et notre vie à tous les deux était plaisante, il faut le dire. Peut-être pas parfaitement heureuse, mais... Oui oui, « plaisante », c'est le mot. Je ne veux pas m'étendre sur ces souvenirs et vous vous en doutez, ils sont ceux d'une petite fille, puis d'une jeune femme, ils représentent sans aucun doute très mal la vérité de cette période. Je dois l'admettre, j'ai pu oublier, ou déformer les choses, et je ne peux pas vous garantir que cette étape-là soit aussi enrichissante pour votre enquête que vous avez l'air de le croire. »_

 _« Mais elle fait partie de vous, comme toutes les autres », murmura Layton dans un élan de compassion universelle. «Continuez, je vous en prie._

 _\- Très bien. » Un autre regard, et une moue. Maud paraissait à l'avance quelque peu... écoeurée.« Après cette nuit dont je vous parlais, nous nous sommes mis d'accord, sans avoir besoin de nous le dire, pour tout partager.  
Nous nous sentions tous les deux un peu honteux de nous être ignorés si longtemps et nous avons rattrapé le temps perdu comme deux gamins, en commençant par passer tous nos dimanches ensemble. Lady Constance a exigé que je commence le piano, puis le violon, et a bientôt encouragé Clive à l'équitation.  
A la fin de la journée que nous avions du passer séparés, nous nous retrouvions et nous apprenions à l'autre ce que nos maîtres nous avaient montré.  
Clive aimait le violon presque plus que moi, et pour ce qui est de l'équitation, notre plaisir était de monter ensemble, à travers la propriété de notre protectrice, ou plus loin, quand elle nous y autorisait. Il faut dire que nous riions beaucoup. Nous nous moquions volontiers de nos propres conditions, mais aussi des gens qui nous entouraient, des invités qui passaient chez cette bonne Lady Constance. _

_Souvent, cet idiot me poussait du coude pendant les dîners mondains, ou me flanquait un grand coup de pied pour me faire rire, et il aurait pu me faire perdre la face plus d'une fois. Devant les hôtes les plus nobles, d'ailleurs, rien que ça. Mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que je lui rendrais la pareille ! ah, ça, il a vite appris à respecter les ladies, celui-là ! Oui, i_ _l y avait un peu...de cette complicité méchante entre nous.  
_ _  
_ _Je crois avoir tout dit de ce qu'il faut savoir de Clive, et les souvenirs qui me reviennent n'ont aucune valeur. Clive faisait un petit garçon assez...commun, devrais-je dire ? »_

« - Ne m'avais-tu pas raconté qu'il avait quand même tenté une fugue, une fois ? » la coupa Dimitri.

« - Ah si, ce jour-là… J'ai cru qu'il allait tuer Lady Constance d'inquiétude… Une bêtise de jeunesse, rien de bien sérieux. Première fois de ma vie que je lui ai collé une claque. Partir avec 150 livres sterling, je vous jure… »

 _Hershel, comme à son habitude, tendit l'oreille, son esprit devenu se souvint un court instant de Luke qui, assis à côté de lui, aurait au contraire pris frénétiquement en note les moindres faits et gestes de Maud.  
Luke aurait, se dit-il, sûrement tiré la langue de concentration, rangé son petit carnet dans sa chère sacoche, avant de poser une question de sa voix fluette au Professeur, fier d'avoir en face de lui cet esprit londonien._

 _Maintenant que Luke n'était plus près de lui, Hershel était davantage attentif aux personnes qu'il rencontrait, il devait se l'avouer. Ainsi, pendant le récit de Maud, il lui sembla que celle-ci était et bien malgré elle extrêmement agitée, ses poings se serrant régulièrement, son regard allant et venant dans le petit espace avec une froideur étrange chez une femme de cette âge. Secouée par la colère et la haine – ou par une tendresse étouffée trop tôt par les... Comment appeler cela, des « circonstances » ?_

 _« Merci pour ce témoignage, Miss Maud. » Elle écarta alors légèrement la jambe, faisant ainsi apparaître une de ses chevilles. Hershel se rendit enfin compte qu'elle n'était pas habillée comme le commun des jeunes femmes, mais la seule interrogation qu'il tira de cette observation pour le moins inhabituelle fut celle-ci :_

 _« Si je puis me permettre, quelles étaient vos habitudes de vie chez feu Lady Constance ? Après avoir échappé à la difficulté d'être une fille dans une famille, vous est-il arrivé d'être de nouveau traitée avec infériorité au sein de la maison ? vous traitait-elle, par exemple, avec le même égard qu'elle traitait... »_

 _Il trouva juste d'éviter de prononcer le prénom._

 _«_ _...votre frère ?_ »

 _La respiration de la jeune femme sembla accélérer sauvagement._ Maud se raidit. La question qu'il ne fallait pas poser. Jusqu'à quel point devait-elle parler ? Devait-elle lui donner les détails ?

Dimitri lança un regard compatissant dans sa direction.

« -Maud, si tu ne veux pas...

-Non, ça va aller. Je me suis juré de retrouver Clive, après tout. Je vais tout vous raconter. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« - Comme vous le savez, Lady Constance m' a élevée alors que j'étais très jeune. Je n'ai jamais manqué de rien : nourriture, chaleur, vêtement, éducation, affection, tout y était. Et cela a continué, même après l'arrivée de Clive. Lady Constance était éminemment fortunée, ce qui nous causa par la suite quelques... problèmes, disons. Je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour être digne de sa bonté : facile à vivre, serviable, attentive… »

Elle s'arrêta une seconde, cherchant les mots pour décrire au mieux la situation.

« -Malheureusement, vers ses dernières années, elle fut foudroyée par la maladie. Je m'occupais d'elle sans relâche, assistée de Clive, bien sûr : il n'allait pas la laisser tomber ! Mais petit à petit, elle commença à lui montrer des signes de préférence.  
Très subtilement… Des mots, des caresses, des sourires... Alors qu'elle se montrait de plus en plus fermée à mon égard... Cela m'était bien égal mais Clive avait remarqué. Puis l'impensable arriva : vers ses derniers mois, elle m'avait oubliée. Je n'existais plus. A tel point qu'après son décès, Clive hérita de la totalité de sa fortune, je ne reçus même pas un penny. »

Un nouveau petit rire. Maud faisait partie du groupe de personnes qui n'aimait pas casser l'ambiance. Ainsi, comme Dimitri précédemment, jugeait-elle bon de rire pour alléger ses propos. Rire bien inutile quand elle constata un certaine dégoût refoulé du Professeur, visiblement étonné des derniers actes de Lady Constance. Elle soupira face à cet effort inutile et reprit :

« - Cela mit Clive dans une colère noire. Lorsqu'il me vit porter le deuil et la pleurer, il ne put retenir sa colère envers moi. Que voulez-vous ? Il n'a jamais pu supporter l'injustice. Je pense qu'il a toujours eu un côté sanguin, plus ou moins enfoui.

Il m'interdit de porter le deuil de quelqu'un qui m'avait rejetée et me harcela pour que j'accepte l'héritage. Il me fallut quelques heures pour le calmer. Quelques jours pour lui faire entendre raison. Finalement, nous avons convenu d'un marché : j'hériterais de ses biens, Clive conserverait sa fortune. Peut-être commencez-vous à faire le lien avec l'affaire, Professeur ? »

 _Dimitri se tenait en retrait. Il approcha ses lèvres de la jolie tasse qu'il tenait entre les doigts et reconnut la_ _note végétale du thé de Chine, qui contrastait avec celle de sa voisine- un thé au jasmin.  
Hershel était un ami prévoyant, mais aussi un fin observateur : car s'il connaissait les goûts de Dimitri...le jasmin, attribué à Maud, n'était rien __de moins que sa manière de la tester une première fois ! Il avait vite compris les intentions de Dimitri, et depuis leur arrivée, à quel point leur venue à tous les deux ne se limitait pas à de la politesse.  
_ _Le professeur s'attendait à cette réaction de la part de la jeune femme, mais ne pouvait néanmoins pas se permettre de mettre à l'écart un seul détail.  
Alors que l'affaire devenait de plus en plus complexe, il passait en revue les réponses de Maud, encore et encore. Elle serait probablement leur premier, et seul adjuvant._

 _« Pardonnez-moi cet interrogatoire. Je suis sincèrement navré d'avoir à pénétrer dans votre mémoire... Mais il est vraiment louable que vous teniez à nous aider à poursuivre l'enquête, et je crois comprendre à quel point vous pourriez nous être précieuse. »  
Layton laissa échapper un soupir discret. L'heure était venue de poser des questions d'un ordre différent... Plus questions de doux souvenirs. Les yeux brillants, il demanda enfin :_

 _« Clive Dove s'est-il, envers qui ou quoi que ce soit, déjà montré...violent ? »_

 _Le corps entier d'Hershel se crispa malgré lui. Il espérait ne pas causer de réticences ou même de douleur chez Maud. Le sujet tabou était nécessaire._

La jeune femme pouffa légèrement. Le Professeur était digne de sa réputation : poser les bonnes questions aux bons endroits. Dommage qu'il faille retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

« -Violent... ?

\- Maud, calme-toi s'il te plaît. » anticipa Dimitri.

« - Excuse-moi, Dimitri, tout va bien. » le rassura-t-elle. « En temps normal, jamais. Et j'insiste sur ce fait. Puis il commença à se comporter… Etrangement ? Il débuta par des absences de plus en plus longues, ne tarda pas à ramener foules de personnes à la maison : c'est d'ailleurs ainsi j'ai rencontré Dimitri et quelques autres scientifiques... l'héritage me fut bientôt interdit... En parallèle, un peu avant même, nous avions commencé nos études... Lui le journalisme, moi la médecine. Je travaillais trop pour me pencher sur le problème, et il était grand, après tout... Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, il me fasse déménager. Nous sommes allés chez Madame Spirale, qui tenait l'horlogerie, et nous avons débarqué sous terre. Il était de plus en plus bizarre, nerveux et son regard trahissait une obsession, dont j'ignorais encore tout.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous n'étiez pas au courant de ce qu'il préparait ?

\- Absolument pas. Ni de son état d'esprit. Je n'en pris connaissance que bien plus tard. J'ai essayé de le raisonner, de cerner ce plan que je ne connaissais pas en détail, si ce n'est pas du tout. Mais que voulez-vous, moi contre une armée d'acharnés, l'étudiante contre les experts, la raison contre la folie… Je n'ai tout simplement rien pu faire.  
Sur le moment, j'ai hésité. Cette ville factice m'étouffait, mais Clive m'inquiétait. Je ne voulais pas l'abandonner. Donc je suis restée. En tant que figurant. Et j'ai tout vu.

C'est Dimitri en personne qui vint me chercher quand la machine se désintégra. C'est ensemble que nous (assistâmes/avons assisté, choisissez) au dénouement: les révélations, les réactions du Premier Ministre... Et... Et l'arrestation de Clive. »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que son, disons, frère, aspirant gentleman, finisse en prison. Et au moment-même où elle parlait, il était en train d'endosser le rôle de fugitif-criminel. De mieux en mieux. Même si son nom était souillé par l'encre des journaux, même si son visage tapissait les murs des commissariats, même s'il était à présent l'ennemi de la nation, elle ne pouvait pas encore faire les liens de cause à effet.

En tout cas pas avant de l'avoir revu. Après tout, le Clive qu'elle avait connu commençait à remonter loin. Cela faisait quelques années qu'elle l'avait perdu de vue : d'abord son voyage au tour du monde, puis la construction du Londres du futur et enfin l'élaboration de son plan d'apocalypse.

« - Après cette affaire, Dimitri prit soin de moi, et…m'expliqua tout. En détails. L'arrière-pensée de Clive, ces raisons, comment il l'avait manipulé lui et les autres et son état mental : la folie.  
Je vous avoue que ça vous surprend un peu de découvrir tout ça ! Surtout lorsqu'on l'a fréquenté aussi longtemps et d'aussi près que moi. Et comme ai-je réagi, d'après vous ?

\- Vous avez été en état de choc, je suppose ?

\- Dans un premier temps… Oui. Puis, une brusque pensée s'est emparée de moi : il avait été trop loin, beaucoup trop loin. Et cela m'a mise hors de moi. Au fond de moi, je voulais lui faire entendre raison, une bonne fois pour toutes, faire ressortir tout ce que j'avais pris sur moi.  
Une bonne grosse claque sèche, est-ce que vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

Cela eut pour effet de faire rire Dimitri.

« - Je dois retrouver Clive, le comprenez-vous ? Parce que malgré tout... Je l'aime.  
Je suis encore l'aînée, c'est à moi de veiller sur lui, de le soutenir quand il va mal, le corriger quand il déraille…Je serais prête à faire n'importe quoi pour vous aider, Professeur, et si mon récit a pu vous être utile, j'en suis ravie. »

 _Le Professeur ne prit que quelques instants à masquer les impressions fortes que provoquaient sûrement chez n'importe quel individu pourvu d'un cœur le récit de Maud.  
Il ne voulait pas la prendre en pitié, ce qui revenait trop vite à la rabaisser-non, il ne fit que ce qu'il pensait avoir le droit de faire : Layton lui lança un long regard, puissant et déterminé, dans le seul but de lui communiquer de la force, la force de poursuivre sa quête, sa propre force, à lui, ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir.  
_

 _Baissant après de longues et pleines de sens secondes les yeux, il se leva, prit doucement la tasse de ses deux invités, et les garda en mains en disant : « Je crois que je vous ai bien assez questionnée, du moins pour aujourd'hui. Soyez tranquille, Miss, je crois pouvoir vous dire que j'en ai bel et bien fini avec vous._

 _Observant Dimitri, il rajouta plus faiblement : « Et comment allons-nous nous organiser pour la suite de cette aventure ?_

 _\- Peut-être une marche dans les parcs londoniens ferait-elle du bien à cette demoiselle ? Je te propose de discuter plus sérieusement de l'affaire ardue qui nous attend », articula-t-il en se redressant sur son fauteuil. Il prêta sa main à Maud._

« -Très bonne idée, mon cher Dimitri » se réjouit le professeur. Et d'un pas vif, il abandonna les trois tasses de thé dans l'évier, se leva et poussa la porte de son bureau pour inviter Dimitri et Maud à sortir.

* * *

 _MissM : Voilà, on vous avait prévenus, il y a de l'OC. Mais souvenez-vous, on vous avait aussi parlé d'OC intelligent, utilisé dans un but bien précis, en tout cas on l'espère bien._

 _Alors, mes chéris ? que pensez-vous de notre petite nouvelle, **Maud Dove** ?  
_ _Et on retrouve le "Derrière l'Écran"...la semaine prochaine (ma camarade Ode est en pleines festivités. Pff, ces jeunes...ils délaissent l'art pour...l'alcool ! Sacrebleu) ! Merci à tous pour votre lecture et à très bientôt !_


	5. Partie I-Chapitre 4

Et voilà, nous sommes de retour ( _pour vous jouer un mauvais_ _touur_ ) ! Merci à tous ceux qui nous lisent.  
 _Ethena : attention à ce que tu fais ! Je t'ai à l'oeil, toi ! Voilà un chapitre un peu plus long, en tout cas, si ça peut te faire plaisir..._

* * *

Le ciel s'était assombri et les passants se faisaient peu à peu plus rares. Tous trois se réfugièrent dans le parc, à l'abri de l'urbanisation fatigante de la ville. C'est Layton qui brisa le silence en premier.

« Alors, comment comptiez-vous vous y prendre pour _le_ trouver ?

\- Pour le moment, nous sommes trop peu informés. Ma première idée était de savoir ce qu'il avait en tête, où est-ce qu'il comptait aller… Mais peut-être son seul but serait-il de reprendre une vie normale à l'air libre, sans arrière-pensée précise…

\- Dimitri, on en a déjà parlé. C'est plus qu'évident, Clive veut se venger.

\- Tu te bases toujours sur tes ressentis pour fonder des théories, jamais rien de concret, c'est à se demander si tu fais réellement des études en médecine ! Enfin, Maud ! »

Hershel Layton, sentant planer une dispute, jugea utile d'intervenir sans froisser ni l'un ni l'autre.

« Si je peux me permettre, Miss, pourquoi avancez-vous aussi certainement cette théorie ? »

Elle lui lança un regard surpris. Etait-elle vraiment la seule à saisir cette évidence ?

« Vous l'avez vu et entendu comme moi, Professeur, Clive regrette ses gestes. Ses mots, son ton, son expression étaient trop teintés de vérité pour une quelconque mise en scène. Et pour l'avoir fréquenté pendant si longtemps, je peux vous affirmer qu'il n'est pas du genre à changer de convictions comme de chemise.

Si vous étiez à sa place, qu'auriez-vous fait une fois derrière les barreaux ? »

Hershel porta sa main à son menton en position de réflexion. Une mise en situation. Un jeu qu'il ne pratiquait pas assez à son goût. Il s'imagina Clive, avec de lourds regrets et une volonté de bien faire malgré tout. L'odeur moite des cellules lui montait déjà à la tête.

« Je pense que j'aurais tenu à suivre un comportement le plus correct possible, pour me repentir de mes fautes. Réfléchir sur mes erreurs tout en envisageant un meilleur futur.

\- Naturellement. C'est le comportement que tout gentleman aurait suivi. Clive était rongé par le remords, il cherchait n'importe quel moyen d'expier ses fautes. Et pourquoi faisait-il ça ?

Parce qu'il suivait son idée de justice. Les méchants étaient punis, cela lui paraissait juste. Alors pourquoi s'échapper ? »

Hershel Layton leva les yeux au ciel. Dieu que la vision de cette fille était maintenant claire ! Il comprenait exactement sur quel terrain elle voulait l'emmener. Un terrain un peu trop psychologique, qui contrariait les raisonnements concrets tel celui de Dimitri.

« Je vois où vous voulez en venir. Clive a pensé que la situation actuelle n'était en réalité qu'en partie juste. De sombres visages, aux mains bien plus souillées que les siennes, flânaient encore en totale liberté, impunis de leurs crimes. Et il n'a pas pu le supporter. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il s'est enfui : pour s'occuper personnellement de leur cas, se venger de ceux qui osaient faire comme si de rien n'était. »

Maud sourit. Elle était heureuse d'avoir trouvé un allié, en fin de compte.

Hershel ordonna immédiatement à ses méninges de remuer. Clive voulait se venger, soit. Mais…de quelle manière ? Contre qui ? Contre quoi ?

« Toujours est-il » reprit Dimitri, « que nous nous basons sur absolument rien. Et la recherche d'informations risque d'être des plus périlleuses. A moins que… »

Ses lèvres se perdirent en de rapides mouvements, trahissant une intense activité mentale. Maud et Layton lui jetèrent un regard interrogateur. Il se figea quelques secondes avant de pointer son doigt vers le Professeur.

« Hershel.

\- Oui, Dimitri ?

\- Toi, tu pourrais y arriver. Je connais un nid à informations, très fiable, auquel, si tu arrivais à t'y faire passer pour un allié, tu pourrais peut-être soutirer quelques-unes nous permettant de faire une avancée considérable. »

Hershel fronça les sourcils. Ce rôle d'agent double l'incommodait au possible, mais il avait beau remuer l'affaire dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas de stratégie plus ingénieuse.

« Attendez… Quel nid d'informations ?,le questionna Maud.

\- Je parle de Scotland Yard, bien évidemment. Hershel ? Tu es bien silencieux… »

Non. On ne pouvait pas réfléchir aussi rapidement quand on parlait de Clive. Et de berner de manière aussi vile la police nationale. Pas même le Professeur. Clive était un adversaire redoutable, les brigades londoniennes puissantes, les deux sur un pied d'égalité.

S'il n'intervenait pas, l'issue de ce conflit pencherait d'un côté comme de l'autre. Ce serait sa prise de décision qui donnerait l'avantage à un des deux camps.

« Il se fait tard, les amis, il vaudrait mieux que chacun retourne chez soi. » proposa-t-il en guise de réponse.

« Tu as raison, nous y verrons mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil. » approuva Dimitri. « Au fait… »

Le scientifique fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un minuscule engin.

« Prends ceci. Si tu as des problèmes, appuie dessus. Tu nous mettras alors automatiquement au courant Maud et moi, souffla Dimitri avant d'emporter Maud avec lui. »

Hershel, surpris de la spontanéité du geste, resserra son emprise sur l'objet et tourna les talons.

Cette scène se déroulait sous le regard d'un mystérieux individu.

« Alors comme ça, ils sont décidés à retrouver l'autre écervelé... »

Layton passait seulement la porte de sa maison lorsque Flora l'accueillit.

« Professeur ! Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir ! Nous avons de la visite !

\- De la visite ? » s'étonna le professeur. « Pour moi ? Mais qui ?

\- Vous n'avez qu'à venir ! dans le salon ! » s'écria Flora.

Le professeur débarqua dans la dite pièce, cherchant des yeux le visiteur.

« - Bonsoir, Professeur. »

Layton se retourna et aperçut le visiteur.

« Ravi de te revoir, Luke. » dit-il avec une mine ravie.  
NdA : Nous nous excusons platement d'avoir fait revenir ce boulet.  
 _Luke Triton sentit son petit cœur battre un peu plus vite lorsque le haut de forme bien connu apparut à la porte. Adressant un grand sourire à Flora, complice de la scène et qui s'était fait une joie d'organiser les retrouvailles, il s'empressa de cacher maladroitement le paquet qu'il tenait dans un coin de la petite pièce._

 _Pendant ce temps, le gentleman rangea le léger objet donné par Dimitri dans une de ses innombrables poches, calé entre un trousseau de clé et la copie d'un mystérieux symbole archéologique particulièrement prometteur. Quand le duo de jeunes gens apparut, il eut un sursaut. Saluant poliment Luke, l'image de l'enfant pleurant avant de prendre le ferry qui l'emmènerait vers son père lui revint, non sans émotion d'ailleurs, mais il traita le petit avec respect, sachant combien son ancien assistant tenait à être "grand"._

 _Il lui tira une chaise à la bonne taille. « Assieds-toi, je t'en prie ! »_

 _Le Professeur remarqua la présence symbolique de la pochette en bandoulière de Luke, que celui-ci déposa sous la chaise avec un sourire entendu à son mentor. Comme il devait avoir pensé à lui, lui aussi !_

 _Flora préféra s'éclipser : ces deux-là avaient besoin de se retrouver. A petits pas, elle s'échappa vers la cuisine en chantonnant._

 _Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles les deux compagnons se jaugèrent mutuellement, avec l'oeil bienveillant de l'amitié. La conversation repartit très naturellement : « Alors, j'ai entendu dire que…_

 _\- Professeur, je voulais vous deman… » Ils rirent en constatant qu'ils avaient commencé à parler en même temps._

 _« Je t'en prie, Luke. Je t'écoute. » sourit Hershel._

 _Luke joua l'outragé. « Mais non, Professeur ! A vous l'honneur ! Vous devez avoir bien plus de choses passionnantes à raconter !_

 _\- Je ne doute pas que tu en aies aussi ! Eh bien, soit, si tu es patient, je pourrais te raconter ce qui m'est arrivé récemment… Même si j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas toujours gai, mon garçon. Vois-tu… »_

 _C'est quand une odeur de brûlé emplit ses narines que le Professeur Layton se tira de sa rêverie et comprit. Luke renifla, et baissa des yeux catastrophés vers le sol. Layton devina d'abord que la robe tachée de Flora était due à une énième tentative culinaire plus ou moins maîtrisée…_

 _…_ _Puis il se souvint, peut-être à cause de l'odeur de cire ambiante, de la date de son anniversaire. Mais n'était-ce pas le lendemain, pourtant...?_

Flora débarqua dans le salon. Elle nota immédiatement l'expression quelque peu dégoûtée de son mentor et réagit au quart de tour.

«Hem... Professeur... J'ai essayé de vous faire un gâteau... Comme c'est votre anniversaire demain... Mais... euh... Mon gâteau à la limande orangée a malencontreusement brûlé ! Je suis sincèrement désolée ! » s'excusa la jeune fille à grands cris.

« Ça ne fait rien, Flora, c'est le geste qui compte. Il me reste quelques gâteaux, nous pourrions les consommer maintena…

\- PAS MAINTENANT PROFESSEUR ! Demain ! J'ai organisé une grande fête pour vous !

\- Tu as organisé une… Fête ? Mais enfin Flora ! Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à l'u...

\- Ah non Professeur ! Vous ne pouvez pas annuler ! Les invités ont déjà accepté, et ils ont rendez-vous demain à onze heures pétantes ! » explosa Flora.

\- Qui as-tu invité? » soupira Layton avec appréhension.

La demoiselle commença à compter sur ses doigts, les yeux perdus dans ses souvenirs.

« - Beaucoup de monde, vous savez combien les gens vous apprécient, Professeur ! Il y aura Mr Vladimir… son frère Mr Bélouga, Miss Katia et son père, Clark et sa femme, Arianna et Tony, les inspecteurs Chelmey et Grosky, Miss Janice... Et même Barton ! Ils ont pu se libérer de leurs travaux pour la journée, bonne nouvelle n'est-ce pas ? Je me suis aussi permis d'inviter Dahlia, Andrews, Bruno et même Mamie Mystère, qui a décrété vouloir ramener Mimi et Keats. Même Numéro 3 sera de la partie. »

Le professeur se raidit. Il n'avait pas le choix.

« - Es-tu ici pour ma fête, Luke ? »

Luke sembla hésiter.

«- Euh... Oui, oui bien sûr que je suis là pour votre fête ! »

Cela ne faisait aucun doute, il tentait de faire passer un message à son mentor du regard. Evidemment. Luke avait vécu assez longtemps aux côtés du professeur pour savoir qu'il devait être mêlé, de près ou de loin, à l'affaire Dove. Et il ne comptait sûrement pas rester les bras croisés à grignoter des amuse-gueules.

Le lendemain fut une fête grandiose. Les retrouvailles et les présentations furent joyeuses et, ô miracle, Flora avait réussi à présenter de simples, mais comestibles petits toasts. Dimitri et Maud avaient été invités à la dernière minute, ce qui ne les empêcha pas de profiter de l'ambiance pour autant.

Le gâteau, commandé lui aussi à la dernière minute, arriva. Les visages s'illuminèrent en attendant que Layton fasse son vœu.

Au moment où il allait couper le gâteau, la tension était palpable, chacun retenait son souffle, Maud cria.

« Eh bien, c'est qu'on a l'air de bien s'amuser, ici » siffla une voix narquoise.

Tout le monde se retourna. S'avança un individu non invité au centre de la pièce.

Clive lança un regard moqueur à l'assemblée.

 _Un murmure terrifié parcourut l'autrefois joyeuse réunion. Les guirlandes installées par la jeune Reinhold semblèrent faner, devant la puissance de l'aura presque maléfique que Clive avait amené avec lui. Comme si le mal en personne était entré dans la pièce._

 _Tous se sentirent d'un seul coup à la fois coupables et effrayés; coupables d'avoir réussi à festoyer joyeusement, alors que tous avaient remarqué la ride qui creusait le front du gentleman. Effrayés d'être eux-mêmes confrontés à cette chose, pleine de fureur et de force, une force destructrice qui faisaient monter un frisson le long de toutes les échines. Paralysés par ces deux sentiments, aucun invité n'eut l'audace d'oser faire un seul mouvement._

 _De toute façon, l'expression de Clive n'aurait trompé personne. Il avait le pouvoir de les empêcher de tout mouvement rien que par son expression terrifiante : il en voulait à quelqu'un, et il réussirait. Comme au sommet de sa puissance, sa bouche crispée témoignait de sa force intellectuelle - peut-être de sa victoire, se dit Hershel, mais sur qui, sur quoi ?_

 _Le Professeur s'avança immédiatement d'un pas, se plaçant de cette manière entre le groupe et le jeune homme en fuite, car il n'arrivait pas à donner à Clive le nom de criminel, aussi ridicule que soit cette réticence. Il n'osait pas regarder Maud, dont il sentait la présence. Sa première pensée fut pour elle, et im mettait toute sa force dans l'espoir qu'elle serait assez raisonnable pour comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas intervenir. Pas encore._

 _« Clive. Je ne crois pas que tu aies reçu de carton d'invitation, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _Hershel tutoya volontairement le fugitif, essayant à la fois de le raisonner et d'être aussi posé qu'il le fallait, tout en cherchant l'homme dans ce calculateur apparemment inhumain, dont il voyait l'intention mauvaise dans chacune de ses phrases, de son comportement- dans sa venue ici. Il se déplaça légèrement, de façon à pouvoir voir les moindres gestes et expressions de Dimitri, et garder un contact avec lui. Il avait une confiance totale dans son ami pour réagir à l'unisson avec lui, et s'il regrettait la haine que mettait Dimitri dans chaque geste à l'intention de Clive, il savait qu'elle ne ferait qu'aider le jeune scientifique à agir toujours plus rapidement. Dimitri bouillonnait._

« En effet Professeur, je me suis invité de moi-même. » déclara Clive. « Vous savez bien que votre anniversaire est un événement important, et je me devais d'y assister. N'est-ce pas le devoir d'un gentleman ? » ajouta-t-il ironiquement.

Un remous ébranla l'assemblée.

« Qui est... Ce jeune homme ? » murmura Arianna au hasard, espérant désespérément une réponse.

« Un certain Clive Dove, non ? » souffla Bruno, incertain.

« C'est lui qui s'est vengé de l'accident d'il y a 10 ans, en créant une réplique de Londres. » expliqua Janice.

« Hello! Como estas ? Watashiwa à la recherche des mountains de Deutsch ! »

« Que fait Pavel ici ? » s'esclaffa Mamie Mystère.

« Eh ! Mais je le reconnais ! » hurla Clark, « c'est le criminel qui s'est échappé de la prison de Londres ! »

Le groupe s'agitait, mais personne ne voulait avancer. Il semblait il y avoir une limite entre Clive et les convives.

« Et bien sûr, en toute politesse, je me suis permis de vous offrir un modeste présent ! Veuillez accepter ceci, Professeur ! » continua Clive en tendant un paquet.

Hershel lui lança un regard froid et d'une main hésitante, enleva l'emballage, qui révéla la couverture d'un grimoire.

« 'Le Livre des Enigmes'… Très bien vu, Clive. Je suis touché par ton présent », remercia Layton d'une voix pleine de reproches. « Mais peux-tu me dire ce que tu fais ici? Ne devrais-tu pas être en... Prison ?

\- C'EST VRAI IL A RAISON! » hurla Chelmey, « INSPECTEUR CHELMEY, CHARGE DE L'ENQUETE. Vous allez me suivre sans faire le malin ! »

Chelmey écarta la foule pour enfiler les menottes à Clive. Ce dernier lui fit un croche-patte habile et le mit à terre, lui arrachant l'objet des mains et l'envoyant ensuite à l'autre bout de la pièce. Un bruit d'horreur sortit de toutes les bouches. Dimitri échangea un regard avec Layton et commença à s'approcher de Clive, mais l'inspecteur Grosky lui coupa le chemin en sautant sur le fugitif.

« - Cette fois-ci je te tiens mon bonhomme ! Et profite de ta dernière minute de lib… »

Grosky tomba par terre comme une masse, Clive rangea sa seringue. Quelques cris s'échappèrent des bouches de demoiselles.

« Allons, n'ayez crainte ! Juste un liquide anesthésiant. Il se relèvera dans 2 ou 3 heures ! » sourit Clive.

« Clive ! Cela suffit maintenant ! Explique-nous où tu veux en venir ! s'énerva Dimitri.

\- Tiens tiens, Monsieur le scientifique acharné, quel honneur de vous revoir. Cependant, pour cette fois, je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Je suis juste venu ici pour profiter de la fête : allons, amusez-vous, vous autres ! » proposa-t-il à la foule.

Une tapisserie de visages craintifs, sombres et perdus faisait face au duo formé par le Professeur Layton et Dimitri.

« Clive ?! »

Clive fit un brusque demi-tour. Maud s'était dégagée du rang des invités et le regardait avec... surprise, colère, rage et... Encore de la colère.

Non. Non pas elle ! Pourquoi était-elle-là ? La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était jouer quelques minutes avec le Professeur ! Pas faire retomber ce poids énorme sur ses épaules ! Clive eut une mine de dégoût, contre quoi ?, et pour la première fois, un air de proie face au prédateur. En se souvenant de Maud lors de ses excès de colère, il opta pour la fuite. Il lança deux boules blanches qui laissèrent échapper un nuage épais lors du choc avec le sol; une fois le nuage dissipé, Clive s'était envolé, et une fenêtre était maintenant ouverte. _En s'ouvrant, elle souffla toutes les bougies._

 _Il avait bel et bien disparu. Magicien jusqu'au bout._

 _La première pensée de beaucoup d'entre eux fut stupide et puérile : cet homme est un sorcier ! Sinon, comment s'envoler ? comment provoquer des nuages de fumée d'un claquement de doigt ? Le criminel avait bel et bien réussi à se jouer du réel, à troubler les esprits, d'une manière très personnelle, comme pointant du doigt aux convives l'absurdité de l'imagination humaine en quelques instants, et tout cela avec facilité, une facilité déconcertante. Mais cette naïveté ne dura pas. Chacun réalisa bientôt le message tragique contenu dans ce qui venait de se passer sous leurs yeux. Clive était de retour, et dans la splendeur de ses plus grands jours._

 _Dimitri fut le premier à réagir : se mettant à courir de toutes ses forces, ses mèches pâles tombant de façon effrayante sur ses yeux vifs, il accéléra désespérément, fixant la fenêtre, concentré, dépliant ses muscles dans un mouvement déterminé à rattraper Clive tout en repoussant avec entêtement le probable échec qui l'attendait._

 _Mais quand il se pencha au-dessus de la fenêtre, la rue était vide._

 _Le premier geste d'Hershel fut plus logique, ou en tout cas plus humain : il ouvrit la porte, pour s'échapper par la première voie possible dans le même but. Quelques instants avant, il avait évidemment pris soin de faire un geste à Luke, lui ordonnant à mi-mot d'imposer le calme aux invités affolés et d'agir avec discernement. Il avait une confiance totale en lui, et il savait que ses consignes seraient écoutées. Dimitri le suivit, emprunta une rue perpendiculaire que Clive aurait pu choisir pour leur échapper._

 _L'étau se desserra lentement. Les invités respirèrent, beaucoup laissèrent échapper un sanglot. Mamie Mystère tapa sur l'épaule d'une Katia effondrée, et les amis se réunirent au nom du fantôme de leur peur qui se baladait toujours dans la pièce, se rappelant à eux à mesure qu'ils cherchaient à reconstituer la scène. Ils se mirent à discuter de ce qui leur était arrivé, et tentèrent d'expliquer l'inexplicable. Flora remporta les canapés dans la cuisine avec un soupir d'angoisse._

 _Courant à travers la rue pavée qu'il connaissait par cœur, le professeur vérifia la présence de l'objet que lui avait confié Dimitri dans sa poche doublée, avant de se diriger dans la direction opposée au scientifique, dans une tentative de mettre son raisonnement au service de la stratégie nécessaire. Rattraper le fugitif semblait déjà quasi impossible._

 _Mais ce qu'il vit alors dépassait tout entendement : à quelques pas du bloc imposant de Gressenheller qu'il avait l'habitude de dépasser tous les jours, gisait contre la pierre un corps. Un corps fin, un corps jeune, un corps de femme : celui de Sara._

* * *

MissM : VOUS !

Ode _*se met en PLS*_ : Oui ?

MissM : ET LES PUBLICATIONS ? EN-VO-YEZ-MOI-CES-CO-RRE-CTI-ONS.

Ode : C'est que je, je... J'ai plus envie.

MissM : PARDOON ? *sort le panpan-cucul habituel*

Ode : Non mais c'est vrai, je suis très fière de ce qu'on a fait, j'adore la fin de la fiction mais...mais... J'ASSUME PAS L'OC T-T !

MissM : Cessez vos enfantillages x) Vous qui vous êtes donné tellement de mal pour transformer Maud en un OC intelligent ! Ça serait horriblement d'hommage de vous arrêter là !

Ode : Nan mais... JE NE VOULAIS PAS D'OC DANS CETTE FIC T-T

Mais j'ai tout simplement pas réussi à le remplacer, Maud était trop utile...pour approfondir Clive...

Je...Vous pourriez vous occuper de la publication, le temps que l'histoire se décentre de Maud :3 ? _(hum hum, je le fais déjà depuis le chapitre 3, hein.)_

MissM : Ah non, une galère, c'est à deux x)

Ode : ...J'ai un dossier de gentlemen hot sur mon ordi...

MissM tente de toutes ses forces de résister : Raaah ! OK ! JE M'EN OCCUPE !

Ode : Soyons sérieux deux secondes. J'étais très motivée pour publier, d'accord, et je considère que ce qu'on a fait n'est pas mauvais. Mais voilà, publier 'pour de vrai' des passages d'OC m'a stoppée dans mon élan. Je reviens vite, ne vous en faites pas, les cocos !

 _HEP HEP HEP, mais c'est que la traîtresse me pique mes expressions, en plus !_

 _(Écrivez des fictions, écrivez des fictions, qu'ils disaient... Comme vous pouvez le voir, même quand l'histoire est bouclée, les auteurs de fics trouvent encore des motifs pour s'engueuler. Allez, à très bientôt, MES cocos ! La chargée de publication vous salue bien bas._

 _Votre petite MissMplease)_


	6. Partie I-Chapitre 5

_Et quand MissM est au volant...ça appuie sur le champignon ! Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas remarqué la rapidité supersonique de la publication de ce chapitre ! Non, ne me le dites pas. Laissez-moi rêver, je vous en supplie... à genoux, en pleurs, les genoux en sang les cheveux défaits : je ferais tout, tout pour vous (*devient systématiquement d'un désespoir racinien dès qu'elle sort de cours de langue morte, et s'en excuse platement-pour ne pas dire platoniciennem...taisons-nous avant de dire plus de...chut !* *private joke d'intello qu'à moitié assumée*)_

 _Bonne lecture à tous, MES chéris ! Vous allez voir, c'est à partir de ce chapitre qu'Ode pourra se moquer de moi autant que je l'ai fait avec elle (cf les coulisses de la fiction), puisque comme vous avez pu le constater dans le chapitre précédent, c'est bien moi qui vais introduire notre prochain OC : Sara Kelly. Gloups._

* * *

 _« Professeur Kelly, tenez bon ! »_

 _Sara était entrée à Gressenheller comme éminente enseignante en philosophie la même année qu'Hershel, et leurs premiers jours de cours en commun les avaient liés très naturellement. D'apparence sévère jusqu'à l'extrême, Sara pouvait sembler effrayante._

 _Mais seulement à qui ne la connaissait pas._

 _Leur contact rapproché avait appris au Professeur Layton à quel point Miss Kelly, comme l'appelaient ses étudiants, cachait une culture et une intelligence supérieures. Pour le moment, elle avait perdu toute ressemblance avec la collègue qu'il connaissait : ses cheveux noirs s'étaient étalés autour de sa tête en corolle, laissant de longues mèches folles s'en échapper, son corps était déformé par une crispation de peur et ses yeux toujours perçants étaient voilés. Était-ce par la douleur ?_

 _Hershel comprit. Clive était passé par là, il n'y avait plus de doute. Mais enfin, à quoi jouait-il, et pourquoi s'en prendre à elle ? Pensait-il que détruire son entourage finirait par l'atteindre, lui ? Et comment ignorer à ce point les mœurs, la morale ? Ces principes n'avaient-ils plus aucune valeur pour lui ?_

 _Clive avait-il encore un lien avec le monde logique...ou ne venait-il pas, sous les yeux du Professeur et de ses amis, d'entrer dans son plus grand délire pour ne plus jamais en sortir ?_

 _Sara se mit à jeter un regard étrange autour d'elle._

Hershel s'arrêta net. Il s'élança vers elle, paniqué.

Il s'accroupit et lui prit la main, pour l'apaiser et prendre sa tension d'une rapide pression.

Sara semblait être restée dans ce monde, du moins pour le moment.

« Professeur Layton… » commença Sara.

« Que vous est-il arrivé, Miss ? questionna son ami.

\- Oh... Une futilité, dont le destin semblait avoir voulu me faire la victime… » murmura Sara dans son propre langage, qui revenait toujours quand elle était contrariée.

« Mais encore ? la brusqua légèrement Layton.

\- Je me suis fait bousculer par un passant terriblement pressé, qui a du me voir comme un obstacle sur son chemin… Et une pierre se mit sur ma route, me faisant tomber dans cette position. » raconta Sara.

« Avez-vous vu votre agresseur ? » insista le Professeur.

« Malheureusement, non… » avoua Sara d'une petite voix. « Je n'ai pu que l'apercevoir. »

Hershel lui proposa alors d'attendre sans bouger qu'il alerte les secours, mais une voix surgit aussitôt de nulle part.

« Inutile ! Je m'en suis déjà occupé ! L'ambulance ne va pas tarder ! »

Le professeur se retourna et resta paralysé en position de choc. Se présentait une bien étrange femme : ses cheveux wavys, anormalement gonflés, étaient de couleur bleue sur l'extérieur, mais vert émeraude vers l'intérieur. Ses interminables cils bleu gris s'accompagnaient d'un trait de crayon doré, et faisaient rappel avec la couleur de quelques boucles extravagantes de sa coiffure. Son manteau était composé de plumes marron, presque sable, et le col, qui longeait la nuque, remontait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Ses collants turquoise se terminaient par des bottes de toile rouges vernies extrêmement rigides.

« Et vous êtes ? demanda Layton d'un air méfiant, protégeant Sara de son dos.

\- Moi ? Inspectrice Célie, chargée de l'affaire Dove ! Je croyais que vous alliez me fournir des détails sur ce cher polisson, mais je vois que vous préférez vous préoccuper des vulgaires citoyennes innocentes ! »Célie arpentait l'avenue par grands pas.

« Et pourquoi ne pas me parler de ce vilain garçon en attendant les ambulances, Monsieur ? »

Décidément, cette femme était bien excentrique.

« Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux en discuter dans mon bureau, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, ne pensez-vous pas ? » proposa Layton avec un sourire.

Célie hésita, puis marmonna une suite de paroles incompréhensibles (Hershel aurait juré avoir entendu des marques de shampooing), et s'en alla en lançant un « 18 heures ! » au professeur.

Layton se préparait à retourner chez lui afin de conclure la fête.

« Clive... Quel est ton plan ? »

 _Sara se releva et Hershel, le prenant pour une preuve qu'elle était capable de tenir au moins debout, retira immédiatement sa main de la sienne, gêné dans sa pudeur. Il n'était désormais plus nécessaire de se soucier de sa santé; certes, il aurait fallu aider la professeur à se remettre correctement sur pieds, mais la situation n'accordait plus de temps à ce genre d'attentions. Il croisa une dernière fois le regard de la jeune intellectuelle._

 _« J'espère que vos élèves pourront se passer une journée de vous, lui lança-t-il en guise de salutations._

 _\- Je suis là… pour leur apprendre à ne plus avoir besoin de moi, voyons ! » détacha-t-elle difficilement avec un sourire amusé._

 _Layton regagna sa maison. Flora et le professeur passèrent un long instant à ordonner la salle et évacuer les vestiges de la fête. La jeune Reinhold, un sourire aux lèvres, semblait ne déjà plus se soucier de l'inconnu qui était apparu puis s'était enfui par la fenêtre. Ou cherchait-elle à rassurer Layton en apparaissant guillerette et on ne peut plus sereine ?_

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, le professeur, lui, ne put s'empêcher de ruminer de sombres pensées, tandis qu'il balayait les miettes qui jonchaient le sol. Avec un peu de recul, il prenait les actes de Clive pour de l'intimidation plus qu'un délit, mais il devinait que le fugitif ne s'arrêterait pas là. Ou peut-être cherchait-il à intimider plus qu'à blesser véritablement ?_

 _Et comment Clive avait-il appris où et quand se donnait la fête ? De qui ? Quelqu'un les aurait...trahis ? Il rejeta cette perspective. Alors qu'il empilait le plat délicat qui avait contenu le gâteau, ses yeux tombèrent sur le Livre des Énigmes, oublié sur un fauteuil._

 _Il lança un regard soupçonneux à l'ouvrage et se résolut à l'examiner avant de s'autoriser à l'introduire à sa bibliothèque. Qui sait s'il ne contenait pas une autre menace, ou un message caché ? Quand on connaissait Clive et la manière dont il l'avait défié au nom des énigmes pendant l'affaire du Londres du futur, tout pouvait arriver._

 _Aucun message n'était visible, du moins pas dans les pages, et la reliure de cuir était soigneusement cousue._

 _Sa montre à gousset donnait dix-sept heures trente. Le livre contenait peut-être un indice plus subtil, mais il faudrait le chercher plus tard. Quel drôle d'anniversaire on lui avait offert…_

« Il faut que je me rende au bureau », s'intima Layton, « cette inspectrice doit sûrement m'y attendre ».

Layton était en train d'enfiler son manteau quand Flora lui demanda, terrifiée : « Mais où allez-vous, Professeur ? »

Le professeur sembla hésiter. Serait-il une bonne idée d'évoquer la présence de nouvelles forces dans l'affaire Dove alors que lui-même allait déjouer la police suite à la demande de son rival sentimental ?

« A mon bureau, j'ai quelques affaires à trier... Je ne pense pas en avoir pour très longt….

\- JE VIENS AVEC VOUS, PROFESSEUR ! » s'exclama Flora. « Je, je… Excusez-moi Professeur, mais après ce qu'il vient de se passer, je ne préfère pas rester seule… » s'expliqua Flora d'une voix effrayée.

« Mais Flora, tu ne seras pas seule ! Luke m'a assuré qu'il restait ici quelques jours ! Tu n'as rien à craindre !

\- Mais Professeur… » gémit Flora, dont le visage commençait à montrer des signes d'angoisse.

« Professeur, est-ce que je pourrais passer dans votre bureau ? Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé et… je pourrais vous aider avec votre ménage ! » proposa Luke.

La situation se présentait mal pour Hershel : s'il refusait, Luke, lui, se poserait forcément des questions...

« Très bien ! Venez avec moi, vous deux. Mais ne traînez pas en chemin ! »

La tension diminua une fois à bord de la laytonmobile. Le trio débarqua finalement au bureau...

A 18h02. Une femme aux couleurs bleu-vert fonça sur le professeur.

« Eh bien ! Vous avez du retard, Professeur ! Je vous rappelle que d'habitude, c'est nous qui vous convoquons, nous n'avons pas à nous déplacer. Je vous fais l'honneur de faire le trajet et oh ! que vois-je ? Un gentleman incapable de lire une montre à chiffres romains accompagné de ses deux enfants ?

N'étais-je pas censée vous parler seule ? En tête à tête ? EN…PRIVÉ ?! »

Hershel allait se défendre mais, repensant à la présence de Luke et Flora et à sa position vis à vis de Scotland Yard, il répondit très poliment :

« Veuillez m'excusez, Miss, mais je venais seulement ici pour faire le ménage de mon bureau - d'où la présence de mes deux assistants. Je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite. »

Voilà, il n'avait montré aucune prise de parti dans un camp comme dans l'autre. Contre toute attente, l'inspectrice ne rétorqua pas et eut un sourire en coin, un sourire de vainqueur, même.

« Oh... Très bien, entrons, Professeur. » Layton ouvrit son bureau. La dernière fois qu'il y était entré, c'était pour faire la connaissance de Maud et se ranger du côté de Dimitri. Quelle ironie du sort de faire entrer une inspectrice dans ce même bureau!

« Flora, Luke, commencez à ranger cette pièce, je vais dans le placard.

\- Bien, Professeur, à tout à l'heure !

\- Le placard ? Non mais voyons, vous n'y songez pas sérieusement! » s'indigna Célie qui commençait à imaginer le lieu.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Miss. J'ai réaménagé ce placard à balais pour en faire un isoloir afin de discuter en toute discrétion. »

Il est inutile de préciser comment cet aménagement avait été accueilli par Rosa. Luke ne put camoufler un rictus et dut faire dos à l'inspectrice, qui ne parut guère enchantée.

Une fois dans la salle, très petite, avec seulement deux chaises pliables et une table de chevet, le Professeur et l'Inspecteur prirent place.

« Vous savez, Professeur, votre intelligence est très réputée dans le milieu de la police.» s' enthousiasma la jeune femme. « Vous nous avez souvent aidé pour résoudre les affaires les plus complexes !

\- Votre compliment me va droit au cœur, je vous remercie. »

De l'autre côté, Luke tentait l'oreille dans le but d'entendre quelques bribes de conversation. Ce qu'il ignorait c'est que pendant son absence, Hershel avait rajouté de l'ouate, cachée par des affiches d'expositions archéologiques, dans la porte intérieure du placard. Cependant, la modification avait été fait par le professeur lui-même, qui l'avait disposée de façon approximative, si bien qu'il n'y en avait pas au niveau de la serrure. Luke colla son oreille contre la poignée, profitant du fait que Flora regardait ailleurs, s'acharnant à essayer de faire briller une statuette maya noire de poussière.

« -Vous êtes du genre à suivre l'actualité, n'est-ce pas ? Vous devez forcément être au courant de l'affaire Dove.  
Et je voudrais savoir tout ce que vous savez sur cet adorable fugitif ! » questionna Célie avec entrain.

Layton lui expliqua alors l'affaire de l'explosion, du Londres du futur, la machine de Clive et son arrestation- en évitant soigneusement de parler de Maud ou de Claire. Il préféra évoquer la visite surprise lors de son anniversaire. Ainsi damait-il le pion à Chelmey et se présentait-il cependant comme un allié intéressant aux yeux de l'inspectrice. Cette dernière réagit vivement. Elle le harcelait de questions sur la « Dove attitude » au moment où Clive se faisait passer pour l'alter ego de Luke. Mais ce fut l'anecdote de l'anniversaire qui acheva Célie, à présent surexcitée par le moindre détail que lui fournissait le Professeur.

« Le détestez-vous, Professeur ? » demanda-t-elle brusquement, entre deux prises de notes sur son calepin zébré.

Hershel en demeura pétrifié. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Est-ce qu'il détestait Clive ?

« Je vois » continua Célie, interprétant le silence comme une réponse claire, « je comprends tout à fait. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas enquêter avec nous pour remettre ce lovely détraqué en prison, une bonne fois pour toutes ? »

 _Hershel mesura les paroles de la policière en essayant de cacher l'appréhension qui commençait à l'atteindre par un sourire faussement confiant. Vite redevenu maître de lui-même, il croisa les mains sur le bord de la petite table qui le séparait de Célie. Cette barrière désormais infranchissable entre lui et la loi.  
Il aurait aimé parler davantage à Clive, connaître un Clive étudiant, un Clive dans un amphithéâtre, un Clive appliqué et parfois soucieux, sérieux quand il le fallait, drôle dès qu'il était avec les autres, taquin, séducteur. _

_Un Clive enfant manquait presque autant à son imagination, et si Hershel avait un instinct paternel visiblement réduit, il avait le sens du service, et aurait, malheureusement, tout donné pour avoir pu prendre en charge le petit Clive, au moment où il était encore possible d'exercer assez d'influence sur lui pour l'empêcher de devenir ce qu'il deviendrait._

 _Clive devenait impénétrable. Sombre et imprévisible, il n'y avait plus rien à espérer de lui : une machine sombre, complexe et, Hershel Layton n'en doutait pas un instant, destructrice était en marche, prête à tout écraser sur son passage sans plus un regard en arrière.  
Il était devenu semblable à sa reconstitution de la capitale de l'Angleterre : parfaite, froide, machiavélique mais surtout, feinte, fausse pleine de pièges, d'illusions. Il avait pansé ses blessures, conclut-il, et les transformait en ce moment en armes plus inhumaines encore que sa propre prsonne._

 _Le Professeur se fit grave. Il se surprit à ne souhaiter qu'une chose : une nuit de sommeil et de réflexion, entièrement seul. La présence d'un membre de la police lui pesa subitement._

 _Il se résolut à écourter leur dialogue, et posa la dernière question réellement nécessaire : « Mais...je crains de ne pas disposer de beaucoup d'éléments. Seriez-vous en connaissance d'informations qui pourraient m'aider dans cette enquête ? »_

 _Bien qu'il ne crût que partiellement à une longueur d'avance réelle de la police sur les précieuses données apportées par Maud, Hershel décida ainsi de se hasarder à essayer de récolter le plus possible d'indices : quitte à accepter cet étrange double jeu..._

 _De la réponse de cette femme surprenante dépendrait sa stratégie._

 _De l'autre côté de la porte, Luke écoutait toujours attentivement, la casquette de travers à force d'appuyer l'oreille contre le petit trou d'où s'échappaient pourtant de moins en moins d'informations, les deux adultes ayant instinctivement baissé la voix._

 _Flora reposa les objets qu'elle avait astiqués. Elle grimaçait sous l'effort physique qu'elle venait de faire, par cette envie de bien faire qui lui était si caractéristique et aurait pu devenir, si le Professeur avait été un peu moins bienveillant ou un tant soit peu vulgaire, sujet à beaucoup de plaisanteries désagréables.  
Elle prit appui d'une main sur la commode où étaient traditionnellement rangés les plus vieilles archives du Professeur Layton, et souffla durant quelques secondes.  
Concentrée sur ses propres émotions, elle ne pensa pas à observer Luke, qui lui-même avait un bien autre sujet de préoccupation._

 _« C'est justement pour ça qu'ils m'ont appelée à l'aide, mon bon Professeur Layton ! Ce dossier est atrocement vide. Mais des gens comme vous nous aideront à le remplir », décréta Célie avec assurance._

 _Au son des mots « Clive » et « destruction », le garçonnet s'était fait une montagne de ce qui se tramait dans le Placard. Ce lieu secret, arrangé trois ou quatre ans auparavant, n'avait servi que dans les cas de force majeure, dont Luke savait qu'ils avaient toujours été le début d'épisodes douloureux, pour le Professeur ou pour les sujets de son enquête._

 _Mais comment faire pour rendre utiles ces quelques bribes ? Se trahir auprès du Professeur en l'interrogeant ?_

 _Non, il comprendrait immédiatement qu'il avait écouté aux portes de façon peu orthodoxe. Non, pas cette honte, pas cette honte qui entacherait à jamais l'honneur de l'apprenti gentleman, gentleman qui_ _rougissait_ _déjà à l'idée seule que ses méfaits, ses péchés puissent être connus.  
_ _On frappa à la porte. Luke sortit enfin de ses réflexions tourmentées et échafauda un plan qui lui parut diabolique._

 _Il allait ouvrir innocemment mais rapidement la porte de l'isoloir afin de surprendre l'échange des deux adultes, en prétextant avoir hésité à ouvrir la porte._

 _« Professeur, Professeur ! Quelqu'un toque ! Dois-je ouvrir ?! C'est peut-être...  
Maud ! »  
Luke avait rencontré Maud brièvement quelques jours auparavant, après qu'elle ait été chargée d'un message de la part de Dimitri demandant à Layton la confirmation solennelle de son engagement auprès d'eux, et non pas de la police. Aussitôt la porte refermée sur la soeur adoptive de Clive, le Professeur s'était chargé de raconter, avec toute la délicatesse et la patience nécessaire, l'histoire mouvementée de l'enfance et de l'adolescence de la jeune femme, et l'avait encouragé maintes fois depuis au respect et au secret les plus absolus.  
Depuis, aucun des deux amis du Professeur n'avait donné signe de vie, et il n'y avait pas de raison particulière à ce qu'ils se manifestent particulièrement ce jour-là. _

_Si Luke ne se rendit pas compte de l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre, Hershel imaginait déjà le regard interrogateur chargé de mascara bariolé se poser sur lui.  
Il fixa le visage de la policière, sans ciller, dans l'attente de sa première réaction, en sachant qu'un visage pareil ne pouvait pas être lu clairement.  
Elle devait lui cacher des centaines de pensées qui pourraient s'avérer néfastes à l'enquête, et être un agent double encore plus redoutable qu'elle ne voulait le laisser voir.  
_ _Cette idée lui fit froid dans le dos, puis au contraire le prit à la gorge dans une vague de chaleur._

 _Si elle était un peu folle, elle ne serait sûrement pas assez bête, ou lui pas assez malin pour lui faire oublier ce qu'elle venait d'entendre._

* * *

MissM : Envoyez-moi la partie coulisses :D !

Ode : Ouais ouais.

…

Ode : vérifie que MissMplease est partie* Oh mon dieu, j'ai honte de moi...je sais même pas ce qui a été posté... Rah, vivement que Maud dégage, je reprendrai plaisir à publier...

*regarde sa collègue mettre à jour la fanfic, des fleurs sortent de sa tête*

Mais où qu'elle trouve sa motivation, sérieusement ? Ah ouais, elle a pas d'OC à assumer pour l'instant, elle... Raah, ma vie est dure...

Hershel ( _ooh, mon chouchou s'incruste :D !* voit encore plus rose qu'avant et commence à gambader mentalement dans un champ de superbes coquelicots*_ ) : cmb.

MissM *se ramène illico* : Heeershiiiie ?

Ode, frôlant l'AVC : qu'a-t-il...dit ? Who, who, who, un OOC sauvage apparaît.

MissM *ses yeux redeviennent rouge vif* : Dites donc vous, vous comptez venir assumer vos écrits un jour, ou... ? *sort un autre accessoire bien connu des fesses d'Ode : le fouet*

Ode : Dans... On en est à quel chapitre, déjà ? x)

MissM : Avis de candidature : The Parallel Society recrute. Cherche collaboratrice sérieuse, appliquée, de préférence totalement insensible au charme du dénommé Hershel Layton. Fanclub de Luke et adeptes des fautes d'orthographe : passez votre chemin... Âmes et arrière-train sensibles au fouet s'abstenir. 1 review = un entretien d'embauche assuré au bureau officiel de la société. Envoyez vos CV.


	7. Partie I-Chapitre 6

Itacake : Merci, ta review nous fait très plaisir ^^ félicitations à toi d'essayer de lire, ça doit pas être facile quand on parle pas français. De quel pays viens-tu ?  
 _To Itacake : We were very pleased by your review, thank you ^^ Though we were quite impressed to see you were reading in another language : congratulations ! Must not be that easy ! What country are you from, then ?_

* * *

« Qui est 'Maud' ? »

Luke rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Dans la confusion, il multipliait les scénarios catastrophe.  
Le Professeur collabore avec la police. Le Professeur soutient Clive. Le Professeur tire les ficelles. Le Professeur est arrêté.  
Pourquoi les choses étaient-elles toujours si compliquées lorsqu'on fréquentait un amateur de hauts-de-forme ?

Layton, quant à lui, se crispa. Savoir Célie, Maud et Luke dans la même pièce ne lui plaisait aucunement. Il s'était affiché comme un collaborateur de la police aux yeux de Célie, neutre à ceux de Luke, agent double pour Maud.

Il ne disposait que de quelques secondes pour maîtriser la situation. Chaque chose en son temps : il devrait d'abord éloigner Luke du fond de l'affaire en se montrant comme collaborateur.

« Oh, je suis étonné que vous ne soyez pas au courant, Inspectrice. Maud est la sœur adoptive de Clive et ce dernier lui ayant causé d'importants dommages matériels et psychologiques, elle a décidé de se venger de Clive et venait me demander conseil. Je lui ai proposé de venir me voir dans la soirée pour mettre les faits au clair, mais… Elle... Ignore votre présence. »

Et voilà, ils étaient deux agents doubles, maintenant.

Célie, contre toute attente, ne réagit pas et, d'un mouvement hautain de la main, ordonna à Luke d'aller ouvrir.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Inspectrice, je vais accueillir notre visiteur et lui demanderai de revenir un peu plus t...

\- Oh non, mon ami ! Faites comme il vous plaira ! Que ma présence n'incommode surtout pas votre connaissance ! » dit Célie, alarmée.

Layton ouvrit lui-même la porte, et évita soigneusement de croiser le regard de Luke. C'était effectivement Maud, légèrement embarrassée. Le Professeur lui lança un regard de pitié et de fermeté : « Je suis dans une mauvais posture. Fais ce que je dis. » que Maud saisit en un éclair.

« Maud mon enfant ! J'ai appris que vous vouliez vous aussi régler quelques comptes à ce brusque caneton ! Je me demande bien pourquoi la police n'a pas directement pensé à vous interroger ! » s'agita Célie avant même que Hershel n'ait pu lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

Luke. Maud. Flora. Célie. Layton devait anticiper chacune des réactions sans faiblir, tâche impossible pour tout autre commun mortel. Il hocha la tête.

« Euh… Bonsoir, Inspectrice ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Monsieur Layton évoque mon projet aussi vite. Je passais justement pour lui demander ce qu'il pensait de ma décision, commença Maud, cachant tant bien que mal son appréhension.

\- Et quelle est-elle ? »

Le gentleman secoua à nouveau la tête de gauche à droite. Il était en sueur sous le poids de la tension et de son jonglage avec leurs réactions.

« Ma vengeance envers Clive restera personnelle, Madame. C'est une affaire entre lui... Et moi seule. Je suis désolée. » s'excusa Maud d'une faible voix.

Le dépit de Célie se lisait dans chaque recoin de son visage et étrangement, jusque dans ses vêtements et dans la manière dont elle changea brusquement de posture.

« J'en ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui. Nous n'en avons pas fini, Professeur ! », et elle sortit en claquant la porte. Quelques plumes sables voltigèrent dans la salle.

« Qu'avez-vous à me dire, Maud ? » quémanda Layton en insistant sur le « me », chargé du sous-entendu que les oreilles de Luke et Flora créaient un certain danger.

* * *

Un riche manoir dans la campagne. Un salon bourgeois illuminé par un seul chandelier révélant l'honorable présence de nombreuses bibliothèques au mur. Un canapé vert moelleux. Allongé dessus, un homme, les pieds sur l'accoudoir, un bras en dehors du canapé et l'autre sur son ventre. Le regard désintéressé. Il semble s'ennuyer à mourir.

A la fenêtre, fermée par de lourds rideaux en velours, un autre homme, debout dans une cape noire et grise, coiffé d'un chapeau arlequin ébène. Il tapotait du bout des doigts le vitrage. C'était la première fois qu'il allait coopérer, au lieu de manipuler et de dominer. Il ne savait pas encore comment se comporter dans cette situation.

« Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je vous ai recueilli ? siffla l'homme à la fenêtre.

\- À vrai dire... Je n'en ai aucune idée. Quand votre majordome m'a introduit dans votre demeure, j'ai cru à une intervention policière. Pour être honnête, je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes. » répondit l'homme allongé d'un ton narquois.

L'homme se retourna, son regard était masqué.

« Vous savez, j'ai suivi vos faits et gestes à travers l'actualité. Je dois avouer que votre sens de la manipulation et votre intelligence sont remarquables.  
Vous connaissant, je suppose que vous avez un but, et je souhaiterais collaborer avec vous. »

L'homme se souleva légèrement, intrigué. La personne qui se tenait en face de lui était parfumée de mystère. Rien que de l'avoir hébergé pour chercher à collaborer était étrange, sans parler de ce masque. Il n'allait pas se faire avoir aussi vite.

« ... Votre proposition me paraît suspecte. Je suppose que vous trouveriez un intérêt à collaborer, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur... ? »

Le « monsieur » était un test. Un test de confiance. L'homme masqué sourit.

« Descole. Jean Descole. En effet, j'aimerais que vous me rendiez un petit service, mais j'en parlerai en temps voulu. Pourriez-vous me fournir plus de détails sur vos intentions... Monsieur Dove ? » répondit ironiquement Descole.

Clive prit un coupe-papier posé sur la table basse en chêne et le lança sur le portrait d'un vieillard habillé d'une chemise. La lame arriva dans son œil.

« Rien de moins que de tuer Bill Hawks. Oh, nous sommes intimes, maintenant, vous pouvez m'appeler Clive. » proposa-t-il en se retournant face à Descole.

* * *

Derrière l'écran...

Ode : POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUAh, ça faisait longtemps que je m'étais pas occupée de la publication.

MissM : En même temps, j'ai reçu 254 CVs à la candidature du dernier chapitre...

Ode : Oui, mais je suis unique ! Bref, les Derrière l'écran, c'est cool, mais c'est pas comme ça que je les voyais au début. A la base, je voulais expliquer les anecdotes de la fanfic.

MissM: Donc on va le faire, cette fois. Déjà, que pensez-vous du duo... Descole-Clive ?

Ode: Il est ir-ré-pro-cha-ble. L'idée m'est venu d'un fanart qui montrait Descole en train d'aider Clive à élaborer les plans de sa machine. Et ils font super bien l'affaire.

MissM: Sinon, niveau OC, vous avez découvert les plus importants, le reste, plus "futile" viendra vers la fin... N'hésitez pas à nous faire des retours, chers lecteurs.

Ode: Je ne prends que ceux à propos de Célie. J'assume pas Maud.

MissM: *prend un CV*: ne recommencez pas... Vous êtes le maillon faible U-U

Ode: Autre chose ! Que pensez-vous de la complexité de la fanfic ? Peu claire, ça va ou trop simple ?

MissM: On accorde une grande importance à ce genre de "détails".

Ode: C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! A la prochaine ! Une review = un ragot sur MissM au prochain chapitre !

MissM : Je n'ai rien à dévoiler, voyons...ou presque ?


	8. Partie I-Chapitre 7

_Une fois l'effrayante inspectrice hors de sa vue, la jeune Miss sembla se détendre, tout son être se relâchant de façon imperceptible : sa chemise masculine frémit, et elle cessa aussitôt de se tordre les doigts, comme elle le faisait depuis son arrivée dans le bureau._  
 _Elle décocha un regard revigoré au professeur Layton, et s'avança dans la pièce avec discrétion, maintenant son interrogation sa frayeur valait bien une explication._  
 _Le digne apprenti du Professeur n'attendit pas plus de consignes pour se saisir d'un balai, entreposé à sa place habituelle dans la modeste cuisine du lieu, et baissa la tête avec soumission avant de commencer à balayer les plumes avec un certain dégoût. Il s'activa et se rua dans la pièce en pinçant les lèvres._

 _On voulait lui cacher quelque chose, et il n'avait pas été capable de découvrir quoi par lui-même. Il avait échoué, et trahi son mentor. Son retour parmi le Professeur Layton et ses amis n'avait fait que semer la pagaille, et il avait maintenant un cas sur la conscience, qu'il ne pourrait que ruminer une fois rentré auprès de son père._

 _Mais c'est Flora qui exprimait la plus forte impatience._  
 _Rouge de colère, elle abandonna les ustensiles ménagers à Luke sans un mot aimable et croisa les bras dans une position de refus buté et total. Avait-elle vraiment compris l'allusion à la discussion que Maud et Hershel devaient impérativement avoir ensemble ? Etait-elle jalouse, ou blessée de se rendre compte qu'elle était encore une fois la dernière mise au courant ? Toujours est-il qu'elle fixait avec insistance le Professeur, et ne bougerait pas. Maud le comprit elle aussi bien vite._

 _D'un air tout à fait innocent, dont Flora ne douta pas une seconde alors qu'elle était quelques instants plus tôt disposée à n'écouter pour rien au monde cette nouvelle venue, Maud lança :_  
 _« Professeur...Dimitri vous demande, il se trouve juste au coin de la rue. 'Affaire personnelle et urgente', a-t-il dit. » finit Maud d'un regard significatif à la Pomme d'or en furie. « Mais nous ferions mieux d'y aller ensemble, la nuit commence à tomber et les derniers événements ne nous aurons qu'incités à la vigilance..., ajouta Maud._

 _\- Luke, te sens-tu capable de veiller sur Flora ? », renchérit d'un visage impassible Hershel après un passage de mouchoir sur son front encore brûlant. L'esprit ailleurs, il commençait à planifier l'entrevue qui allait suivre, et priait pour que Dimitri n'ait pas réellement de message funeste à lui faire passer._

 _Sans attendre de réponse, le Professeur Layton saisit sa longue veste sur le portemanteau de bois de l'entrée et prolongea le geste jusqu'à tendre un manteau à Maud qui, le menton incliné vers le sol, n'avait plus soufflé mot depuis le mensonge à Flora. A la vue de ses joues un peu pâlottes, il lui proposa une écharpe- qu'elle déclina d'un non gêné de la tête._

 _« Oui... Professeur. », souffla une voix étranglée pendant qu'il claquait la porte._  
 _Hershel pressa le pas, franchissant encore une fois la rue à grandes enjambées presque bondissantes, tout en laissant traîner en arrière un regard inquiet sur la demoiselle. Mais Maud lui avait sans effort emboîté le pas, et elle arriva à son niveau avec une relative facilité. Layton lui adressa un pudique regard d'interrogation._

 _« Ah ! Les politiques ! Ces visages directeurs de notre monde...je ne m'attendais pas à mieux de la part de l'ambitieux criminel qui fait parler la presse. » ironisa l'homme masqué d'un léger instants s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquels le dénommé Descole s'amusa, d'un air détaché, à faire pivoter la poignée de la fenêtre._

« Mais vous ne me semblez pas assez bien installé, mon ami ! J'ai toujours dit que ces vieux canapés étaient... »

 _Surprise ou mise en scène ? L'intrigant ne finit pas sa phrase que deux bibliothèques se séparèrent pour donner naissance à un long couloir secret, qui semblait à Clive, de son poste, totalement plongé dans l'ombre. Les pierres du sol, seules, luisaient étrangement._

 _Mais les bibliothèques richement garnies, en pivotant, avaient laissé tomber un ouvrage sur le sol, relié de vert et doré à la feuille d'or._

 _« On dirait bien que vos petits techniciens, que dis-je, vos talentueux majordomes personnels ont fait une petite erreur de montage...cela pourrait passer pour un œil non averti comme un effet grossier », ricana sarcastiquement l'évadé._

 _« Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas », répondit Descole le plus sereinement du monde. « Venez donc... »_

 _D'un geste du bras, il invita Clive à emprunter le corridor. Leurs deux pas retentirent sur les pierres, légèrement assourdis par le bruit d'une cape sur les dalles._

« Eh bien, qu'en est-il, Maud ? » demanda le Professeur qui après dix minutes de marche n'apercevait toujours pas de cheveux gris ondulés.  
« Suite aux événements de ce matin, Dimitri voulait vous voir, faire le point. Il m'a envoyé vous chercher. C'était… Plus sûr. »  
Les deux piétons entrèrent dans le bureau de Dimitri. C'était un bureau situé au dernier étage d'un immeuble près de Chinatown.

« Quelle ironie... Je n'en suis pas loin d'être offensé », pensa Layton.  
Ce bureau était le bureau de recherches de Dimitri, lorsque ce dernier travaillait sur la machine... Une machine à détruire les destins. Oui, pour Claire, pour Dimitri, pour Layton, pour Clive, pour Maud et presque pour Bill Hawks, cette machine avait été celle qui avait aspiré leurs vœux de bonheur et leurs plus beaux projets. Cette machine à bloquer dans le présent...et, parfois, dans le passé.

Seule une bibliothèque confirmait l'appétit de lecture de Dimitri, mais les livres ouverts ou empilés dans la pièce en auraient aisément rempli une deuxième.  
Cependant, tout intellectuel qu'il soit, Dimitri avait des besoins pour le moins humains. Ainsi retrouvait-on dans un angle un lit, un poêle, une commode contenant quelques vêtements et des effets de toilette. De simples meubles formaient pour finir un semblant de logis.  
Sur le bureau, des montres à gousset, ouvertes, fermées, des ouvrages, des notes, des marque-pages par dizaines : Dimitri avait eu du mal à se convaincre d'arrêter ses recherches. Ce dernier était à son bureau, dos aux deux alliés. Il se retourna et les encouragea à s'asseoir. Layton ne bougea qu'en voyant Maud se rapprocher des livres et s'asseoir dessus.  
« Hershel. Je suis pressé, faisons vite, veux-tu ?

\- Comme tu voudras, Dimitri. Je t'en prie, commence. »

Dimitri tripota l'une de ses mèches avant de se jeter à l'eau : « Si je résume, Clive n'a plus donné de signe de vie depuis le coup de l'anniversaire. Etrange, pour une apparition aussi tape-à-l'œil, non ? La police m'a demandé de passer dans ses locaux pour témoigner. Bien entendu, j'ai été assez vague. Cependant, j'avoue qu'il m'a pris de court, cette fois-ci… »  
Le professeur sourit légèrement : Clive prenait bien souvent Dimitri de court. Il se retourna vers Maud :  
« Et vous, chère amie, n'avez pas d'idée au sujet de la raison de son apparition ? »  
Maud enfonça ses ongles dans la chair de sa main, visiblement très contrariée.

« Eh bien... Non.  
Ou du moins aucune raison valable. Je pense qu'il a simplement voulu s'amuser et... Montrer que cette fois-ci, on ne peut pas l'arrêter... »  
Elle s'arrêta un moment, choquée par ses propres paroles puis se murmura à elle-même : « mais ça n'a aucun sens… Pourquoi provoquer la police avec un plan en tête… »  
. Elle leva la tête, regardant tour à tour les deux hommes. « Si seulement on avait une idée de son plan ! »

Un temps. Plus Layton méditait à ce sujet, plus il ne pouvait imaginer une situation contraire. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait pas quitté Londres par exemple.  
« Il faut l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... »

« Dimitri, » lança Layton, « j'ai reçu la visite de l'inspectrice Célie, chargée de l'affaire Dove. J'ai accepté de pactiser avec Scotland Yard et j'ai présenté Maud comme une sœur en quête de revanche sur Clive. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux qu'on ne se réunisse plus tous les trois ensemble. »

Dimitri réfléchit. Tout était bien compliqué.

« Oui... Oui, continue à pactiser avec la police, Hershel. Aide-les. Tu pourrais obtenir de précieuses informations sur Clive. Maud, toi, tu serviras de messager entre Hershel et moi. Quant à moi, je continue mes fouilles. Vous devriez rentrer, maintenant. Il se fait tard. »

Chambre 234, Hôpital de Londres. Sara consultait tranquillement un ouvrage intitulé « _Questions philosophiques d'un dieu avide de sacrifices_ » quand la fenêtre s'ouvrit. Un homme s'avança vers son lit, un doigt sur la bouche, invitant Sara au silence.

« Bon écoutez-moi mademoiselle. Parler, c'est pas trop mon truc.  
Donc je vais être rapide. Je me présente à vous sous mon vrai visage. C'est assez pour considérer que je vous fais confiance nan ? »

Sara cligna des yeux, espérant chasser une quelconque hallucination, puis commença à détailler son visage. Non, pas de subterfuge, il ne mentait même pas.

« J'ai observé Layton et ses camarades dans le parc, hier, et j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils voulaient sauver l'autre taré de Dove. » continua la voix. « Moi, je suis différent : je veux l'aider à accomplir son plan. Pourquoi ? Bah je suis d'accord avec lui, 'faut pas faire compliqué dans la vie. »

Elle l'interrogeait directement du regard à présent.

« Son plan, dites-vous ?

\- Parfaitement. Et son plan, c'est tuer Bill Hawks. Pas mal hein ? »  
Sara tressaillit. Oui, en effet, c'était plus gros, surprenant et ambitieux. Pourquoi voulait-on la mêler à ça ?

« Et quelle source vous en a informé ? » demanda-t-elle calmement.  
Don Paulo s'énerva sur son briquet et se posa plus confortablement pour fumer son cigare sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Des réseaux, ici et là… Vous savez ce qu'est un réseau Miss ?

\- Ce que je sais, c'est qu'on ne fume pas dans un hôpital. »

Surpris par la réponse, il jeta un regard en biais à sa main et ricana. Il se retourna, faisant maintenant dos au professeur, et fuma, accoudé à la fenêtre, soufflant la fumée au loin.

« Breeeeef. J'ai entendu parler de votre brillante intelligence et je me suis dit que vous serez partante pour m'aider.  
Alors voilà, je viens vous demander de vous allier avec moi. Vous connaissez Hawks, pas vrai ? »

 _« Contrôôôle! » Au seul son de ce léger haussement de ton, les employés bondissent de leur chaise et se plaquent religieusement contre le mur. Le silence est pesant._

 _Les allers-retours du patron font craquer ses chaussures en cuir dans un bruit sinistre. L'ensemble des fonctionnaires se dévisage. Les costume-cravate sont fort troublés. Comment ? Le Ministre ? Maintenant ? Sans prévenir ? Les regards se tournent vers Howard Flatchby. Lui, aussi fier de gérer l'agenda, si acide d'autorité, n'aura pas mentionné la visite d'honneur ? Gentiment caché derrière ses lunettes en écaille, le binoclard peut pourtant sentir les regards de haine de ses confrères. Car, comme prévu, quand le chef est là..._

 _« Inspection », précise le ministre d'une voix froide, comme si personne n'avait encore deviné l'objet de sa venue.  
Il s'avance dans la pièce, levant son menton grassouillet à la manière d'un fier chef militaire...et dévoile ainsi la présence d'un second visiteur dans les bureaux. Trottinant avec prudence derrière le chef de l'État, une femme maigrichonne peine à trouver l'équilibre. Elle s'accroche juste à temps au bras de son mari, regarde avec un effarement non contenu la salle._ _Ses yeux se posent, effrayés, sur des horreurs invisibles aux employés, sur les tables, dans les coins, sur les murs. Ainsi donc, Madame Hawks daigne s'aventurer à l'extérieur... Howard, le directeur du service, s'incline aussitôt bien bas et la salue, sûrement par mauvaise conscience._

 _Mais, en entendant ses mots de bienvenue, la femme attrape fiévreusement son collier de perles, comme si elle avait fait face à un indigène incompréhensible et sans scrupules._

 _Le Premier Ministre fait mollement diversion, passant en revue ses esclaves: « Howard, trésorier...notre notaire attitré, Mr Jill...Sara, la dactylo que j'ai recrutée...James- tu sais, je t'en avais parlé au diner des Lang... » James, un comptable brillant et bavard, rougit et baisse les yeux. Être à l'honneur du ministre, ce n'est pas toujours une bonne chose._  
 _L'énervement de Hawks déteint sur ses politesses, et son poing, fermé avec force, dont les veines saillent dangereusement, ne fait pas illusion._  
 _« Sandy ? Sandy te conduira au chaud, chérie, je vois bien que ces courants d'air t'incommodent », crache-t-il finalement d'une voix mielleuse. La dénommée Sandy, un sourire parfait au visage, tente de soutenir la chétive Caroline jusqu'au boudoir voisin.  
_  
 _A peine la porte refermée sur elles, le Premier Ministre lance un regard assassin à son équipe._  
 _« Expliquez-moi. Justifiez-moi VITE l'état innommable de ces bureaux. »  
_  
 _Plus personne n'ose regarder Howard, de peur d'agacer le patron au moindre geste.  
_  
 _« Je vous l'ai DÉJA DIT, BON SANG ! Mrs Hawks n'aurait dû voir que du feu à cet aménagement. Ne pensez-vous donc pas à ce que je suis obligé de lui cacher, moi ? Ne pouviez-vous pas, grand Dieu, ranger vos stylos et cacher toutes ces feuilles volantes ?! »  
Il balaye d'un violent revers de main une instable pile de documents administratifs. Les précieux papiers volettent dans la salle.  
_ _Mais il était loin d'en avoir fini. Et si sa femme découvrait l'existence de sa maîtresse ?_

 _« Vous êtes évidemment renvoyés sur le champ. Oubliez votre salaire et rendez-moi chaque objet sorti de cette salle._

 _Oh, vous inquiétez pas, votre réputation sera suffisamment détruite. Je doute qu'avec ce qui circulera sur vous d'ici quelques heures, qui que ce soit voudra vous employer. » Il finit sur un sourire, s'adressant à tous et à chacun : « John, il vaudrait mieux que tu oublies l'école privée de ton fils._

 _Vous allez regretter d'avoir laissé une chance à mon...épouse de comprendre. »_

 _Sara s'avance doucement. « Alors, tu te sens prête à payer pour eux ? », beugla-t-il. « Bien. » Il souffle dans son cou une haleine écoeurante, où on retrouve l'odeur de son eau de Cologne mélangée à celle, fétide, de sa bouche qui fulmine._

 _Sara serra les dents avant de reprendre, tout sourire comme elle savait si bien le faire :_  
 _« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien vous pousser, Monsieur, à souhaiter ainsi la mort de qui que ce soit ?_

 _Vous devez, selon toute logique, trouver dans cette affaire un intérêt de type purement personnel. Où me tromperais-je du tout au tout sur la nature de vos desseins... ? Pourquoi ce ministre ?» Paradoxalement à ce langage châtié qu'elle employait avec politesse et ironie, Sara se leva d'un bond sans se soucier de l'accident qui l'avait emmenée dans cet hôpital sinistre, et laissa ainsi apparaître une tenue des plus...singulières._  
 _Ses cheveux, soigneusement peignés, organisés dans la plus pure tradition anglaise, auraient pu faire croire à une femme ordinaire, une femme à la coquetterie mesurée. Mais sa robe, si on pouvait appeler ainsi une chemise nouée jusque sous la gorge, mêlée à un bustier d'un gris sévère, ne laissait pas entrevoir un seul pan de sa peau. Si elle avait pu cacher son visage entier sous un chapeau, elle l'aurait même fait, se dit Don Paolo, un peu moqueur._

 _Sa manière entière de se tenir tenait plus de la Révérende Mère d'un orphelinat pour jeunes filles que de celle d'une enseignante laissée seule dans un hôpital pour un peu de repos à l'abri des regards._

 _Sara Kelly jaugea sans s'en cacher le visiteur mais regarda vite au loin. Elle n'aimait pas prendre le risque d'afficher malgré elle une vraie émotion avant d'avoir elle-même jugé son adversaire._  
 _D'un pas sauvage, elle se posta à l'unique fenêtre de la chambre et fit donc mine de contempler le paysage du dehors, alors qu'il n'y avait en réalité absolument rien à voir, la chambre placée trop haut pour donner sur autre chose que de vagues formes de toits. Le mystérieux moustachu ne réagit pas._

 _À ce moment-là, croisant son propre reflet dans la vitre, Sara sentit poindre chez elle une violence inhabituelle. Elle pensait même que rien que le brillant de ses yeux devenus humides la trahiraient._  
 _Une grimace de dégoût, de surprise, de soupçon, de colère déforma ses traits étranges le temps d'un spasme._  
 _Elle ne pouvait plus parler, ou en tout cas pas comme d'habitude. Elle réussit à souffler un faible «Alors ? »._

 _Don Paolo décryptait, ou au moins essayait de comprendre pour la deuxième fois les questions qu'on lui avait posées. Les mots l'embarrassaient, cette préciosité alliée à cette sauvagerie sans cesse en mouvement l'épuisait. Il se maudit lâchement de s'être infligé la compagnie d'une intellectuelle folle, puis nuança ses pensées._  
 _Elle essayait sûrement (il fallait espérer au moins...) de ne pas se dévoiler. C'était intelligent. Quelqu'un d'intelligent pourrait l'aider._

 _Pas besoin d'un ami, juste un allié._

 _Par contre, un vrai, pas de trahison..._

 _« Vous, prouvez-moi que je peux vous faire confiance », dit-il, appuyant cette unique parole d'un sourire effrayant qu'elle aperçut sans qu'il s'en rende compte. La femme hocha lentement la tête et renonça à recevoir sa réponse. Peut-être ce défi allait-il lui changer les idées, après tout._

 _Les deux hommes cheminèrent un long moment dans le couloir, qui semblait interminable au visiteur. La lumière était rare, seuls quelques rayons narguaient les personnages. Clive leva imperceptiblement la tête._  
 _Il perçut alors ce qu'il cherchait : la lumière provenait de trouées rondes au plafond, étonnamment haut. En effet, l'absence de toute ouverture, fenêtre sur les côtés lui avait semblé peu commune._

 _Mais il constata que Descole avait quelques pas d'avance sur lui. Il allongea nonchalamment son allure, les mains dans les poches avec cette élégance négligée qui le caractérisait. Il n'appréciait pas de se sentir en retard, et cet espèce de tunnel l'intriguait beaucoup- bien qu'il prît ses précautions afin d'avoir l'air suffisamment détaché._  
 _Des peintures, de vraies fresques, couvrant des pans de murs incroyablement larges, firent leur apparition. Colorées et chargées, Clive n'eut pas le temps de les décrypter davantage, ils marchaient maintenant très rapidement._  
 _Puis vinrent des tapisseries, riches, infiniment ajourée. Un escalier, aux marches très riches, toujours fournies de détails d'un goût exquis, firent leur apparition. On en descendit une volée._

 _Enfin, Descole s'arrêta. Il choisit la plus laide des portes, la plus insignifiante, une petite porte ridicule, surtout face à ses voisines tout en bois, vernies, cadenassées et décorées à n'en plus finir. Elle s'ouvrit avec un bruit grinçant._

 _« J'appellerais cette pièce mon...laboratoire._  
 _Ou, plus exactement, le siège de mon nouveau passe-temps... »_

 _Clive parcourut froidement la pièce des yeux. Contrairement à la plupart des hommes riches qui possédaient des couloirs entiers de cave qui auraient pu abriter un village, chacun des nombreux objets encombrant cette pièce semblait être utilisé et à sa place, tellement utilisé qu'aucune trace de poussière n'était visible pour un œil d'expert sur les objets même les plus anciens._  
 _Car il y avait là des statues, beaucoup de statues d'un autre temps, mais aussi des gravures, livres, et même des armes rares parfaitement opérationnelles. Les plus grands auteurs, artistes et artisans s'étaient réunis chez Jean Descole._

 _« Qu'on peut se sentir bête, parfois, devant le génie, n'est-ce pas ?_  
 _Mais je persiste à croire qu'il y a une chance que vous, que dis-je, que tu en sois un, Clive, grand penseur et malfaiteur de notre temps. Alors je vais te dire un secret. »_

 _Descole tira d'un coup sec un rideau._  
 _Un dessin, le dessin d'un bijou précieux, apparut. À côté étaient accrochés de nombreux articles de journaux, parfaitement arrachés, comportant tous l'image de ce même joyau._  
 _« Certains cherchent la richesse, d'autres le pouvoir certains la renommée ou au contraire l'anonymat. Tous voient grand : ils souhaitent l'argent, les armes, manipulent les dirigeants, construisent...des villes futuristes...-il cligna de l'œil._

 _A ton avis, que compte-je faire, moi ? Qui puisse mériter tout ceci, et une place dans l'Histoire des dupeurs de l'humanité ?_  
 _Moi, je ne vois pas grand. Je vois plus que ça._  
 _Je ne force pas les gens à me croire._  
 _Je les fais croire. »_  
 _Un recueil, « Superstitions, légendes anglaises et autres chants », sauta aux yeux de Clive. C'était celui qui était tombé de la bibliothèque plus tôt, que Descole avait porté jusque là avec lui, dans un pan de sa cape._

 _Bill Hawks s'assit lourdement sur la chaise du commissariat et leva un œil vers l'horloge en grognant. En s'agitant sur sa chaise, sa vieille alliance cogna la table d'interrogatoire.  
Quand il entendit le bruit très particulier que le choc produisit, il regarda l'anneau sans intérêt avec ironie._  
 _Ah, quelle valeur ont les promesses humaines !_  
 _Son rire libéré, sarcastique, parcourut sans pudeur les bureaux voisins occupés par l'unité de police en plein milieu d'une pause._

 _L'arrivée de Célie au commissariat était toujours très reconnaissable. La brigade s'agita d'un seul coup : l'inspectrice s'était mystérieusement évaporée une heure plus tôt, elle devait ramener un croustillant mystère. Un officier brisa enfin le silence:_

 _« Alors... ? Un interrogatoire avec Hershel Layton...pas vrai ? Avec lui, ça doit valoir son p'tit pesant d'or ! Allez, je suis sûr que tu nous as trouvé la solution Clive Dove ! Si tu nous en disais un peu plus ? »_

 _Célie roucoula : « C'est un lo-ve-ly gentleman, oh oui !_  
 _Mais... » Elle se fit un visage sombre et abattu par la déception._

 _« ...il ne m'a rien appris de nouveau. Rien à signaler, messieurs. Retournez à vos recherches, et que ça saute ! » Elle avait ainsi usé de son enthousiasme et vanté les pouvoirs de la police en un seul coup, tout en faisant croire à une enquête inintéressante.  
Pourtant, un coup d'œil sur le groupe la fit soupirer. Sa présence rompait leur récréation et rallumait le débat Dove sans même nécessiter de nouveaux matériaux pour alimenter le feu de ce scandale._

 _En cercle, les officiers s'étaient tous lancés dans un débat, à partir d'indices fantaisistes, de témoignages fictifs et de théories plus qu'absurdes. Un regard fixe, presque insoutenable de mascara coloré, que Célie daigna leur adresser suffit à les calmer définitivement._  
 _Assurée du calme de l'équipe dispersée, elle se leva avec rapidité et se dirigea du haut de ses bottes vers la pile de dossiers au centre de la salle. Une affaire qui s'annonçait passionnante...  
_  
 _Elle salua Hawks à l'autre bout de la salle d'un simple signe de tête. C'est elle qui avait fait déplacer les dossiers d'archive dans cette salle à son arrivée dans la police, sachant que cette salle était la seule à avoir une vue plongeante sur tout Londres._

* * *

Derrière l'écran...

Ode: HEY HEY HEY MES LOULOUS, c'est Ode qui reprend la publication en mains !

MissM: ... Effectivement, assumer un OC est une si lourde responsabilité...

Célie: De quoi parlez-vous ?

Ode: *jette un regard amusé à Célie* : oui, à l'exception d'elle. Célie s'assume toute seule : même si je mourrais, elle continuerait de vivre sa vie...

MissM: Faisons un Derrière l'écran sérieux, non (En tout cas, dès que c'est vous qui publiez, il y a des fautes d'orthographe partout dans le derrière l'écran ! Vous me tuerez, vous me tuerez !)

Ode: Oui, sérieux. Alors j'avais parlé d'anecdotes sur MissM...

MissM: Grands dieux, taisez-vous x)

Ode: Eh bien saviez-vous que l'histoire de Sara n'a été finalisée... Que quelques semaines avant ce post ? Alors que nous avons fini d'écrire la fic début septembre ?

MissM: En effet. À là demande d'Ode, j'ai considérablement réduit le self-service de Sara...tout comme Ode l'a fait avec Maud. J'ai retravaillé le perso de Sara, qui de toute façon ne me plaisait pas.

Ode: Et même comme ça, on n'assume toujours pas...

MissM: La fanfic était un "jeu" entre moi et Ode. On s'envoyait des sms complétant le précédent, façon rpg. Et donc, Ode découvrait l'histoire de Sara...

Ode: Petit bout par petit bout. Et qu'elle voulait pas me dire où elle voulait en venir. ET QUE CA M'A FAIT RAGER (MissM : plus d'une fois, je précise, au fait)

MissM: J'ai adoré nos petits suspenses mutuels :') Et lorsque j'ai écrit la fin, aucune indication réelle sur Sara, sa vie, son rapport avec...Hawks n'avait été fournie... Ce qui fit bouillir Ode de rage (genre, vraiment vraiment, les gens). En réalité, vers la fin de la fanfic, moi même ne savais pas le dénouement... Je l'ai trouvé lorsque qu'on a commencé à publier. (ça sent la phrase qu'Ode a tapée avec un plaisir sadique pour me dénoncer à tous mes lecteurs...en parlant à mon nom, nan ?)

Ode: Et moi, j'arrête de taper, le site lag trop. A+ :p


	9. Partie I-Chapitre 8

PAprès avoir laissé couler des discussions inutiles, Hawks se racla la gorge. Les policiers se turent aussitôt. Célie refusa de se tourner face au Premier Ministre, et ne lui offrit que son dos.

« Inspectrice Warrione. J'aimerais avoir une vision très claire de votre stratégie... Si vous en avez une, bien entendu... »

Malgré la dernière phrase du Premier ministre, Célie se permit de se retourner en lançant d'un ton jovial: « Je vous en prie, Monsieur le premier ministre ! Il y a bien longtemps que je me suis affranchie de ma famille ! Appelez-moi Inspectrice _Célie_! »

Les policiers n'osaient respirer. Apparemment, Célie n'avait pas saisi la portée de sa remarque. Bill soupira, se frotta la tempe et reprit :

« Inspectrice Célie, votre stratégie je vous prie. »

Célie se résolut à s'exprimer, marchant à travers la salle et, pour une raison inconnue, en tournant sur elle-même tout en parlant : « Tout d'abord, je veux couper ses potentielles aides, comme le Professeur Layton ou sa sœur adoptive, cette... Maud, là... Ensuite, j'en fais mes nouveaux alliés, je les retourne contre lui et je l'attrape ! »

Hawks secoua négligemment la tête. Décidément, la police n'était bonne qu'à être utilisée pour intimider. Dès qu'il s'agissait d'une enquête, ses capacités étaient médiocres.

Célie sentit le regard désespéré du Premier ministre sur ses épaulettes en fourrure. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura en se penchant en avant : « Que diable vous importe de savoir ma stratégie, si vous avez le résultat : un petit animal effarouché remis dans son terrier ? Au pire des cas, vous pourrez encore me virer. Alors, acceptez-vous de me faire confiance ? » finit-elle, agacée.

Clive regarda l'affiche du collier. Il était magnifique, infiniment détaillé et d'une élégance incomparable. Avec son héritage, il aurait eu les moyens de se procurer ce genre de merveille...

« Pour qui est ce collier ? » souffla Clive sans réfléchir, les pensées toujours tournées vers ses manigances passées.

Contre toute attente, un silence lourd s'installa.

« JE NE TE PERMETS PAS CLIVE ! » trancha Descole d'un ton emporté.

Clive fut surpris par ce sursaut d'émotion puis après avoir pris conscience de sa question, insista, d'un ton narquois : « Enfin, Descole, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous prenez tant de risques- je m'inclue dans le risque- pour offrir un bijou à votre majordome ? »

Descole serra les doigts autour d'un papier rempli de symboles, le transformant en boulette. Après avoir repris son calme, il se tourna face à Clive, qui le regardait, toujours sans comprendre la réaction de son hôte.

« Ce collier, comme tu le dis si bien, est pour moi.

\- Pour vous ? » ironisa Clive.  
« Oui, pour moi. « Vois-tu, Clive, » reprit Descole après avoir retrouvé son calme, « je ne suis pas comme le commun des mortels, qui vivent parce qu'on leur a offert la vie, non. Moi, j'ai besoin d'un but.  
Il y a quelques années, j'ai connu la vie sans but. Ce fut une torture. Chaque seconde me paraissait infiniment courte et infiniment longue en même temps. Je ressentais un vide constant, perdu dans un autre monde... Un monde de néant... C'est comme cela que l'on devient fou, non ? »

Clive lança un regard noir à l'homme masqué.

« Et c'est ainsi que j'ai trouvé un but », continua Jean Descole. « m'approprier des œuvres d'art. Je crois fermement que chaque génie poursuit un but, mais qu'advient-il de ces mêmes génies quand ils l'ont atteint ? Que feras-tu, Clive, après avoir assassiné notre Premier ministre bien-aimé ? »

Descole avait renvoyé l'attaque. Clive commença machinalement à répondre. : « Rejoindre... »

...mais s'arrêta net. Rejoindre Maud ? Quelle réponse pathétique. Même si la punition de Maud envers lui serait sans doute pire que la geôle, il l'avait traitée de manière honteuse, et blâmable. Il n'avait même pas le droit de penser à elle, il ne serait jamais assez fort pour l'affronter.

Mais que ferait-t-il, après ça ? Ce... 'Descole' ne le garderait probablement pas au sein de son manoir, et il était connu pour être un dangereux criminel... Retourner en prison ?

« Rejoindre la France. C'est un pays que je ne connais pas et que j'aimerais découvrir. »

Descole leva le nez en l'air, perdu dans des rêveries tricolores. « C'est un beau projet effectivement… »  
Puis se reprit brutalement.

« Et maintenant, voici mon plan. »

Descole sortit le Livre des Légendes, ainsi qu'un croquis du collier.

« Dans quelques jours, une représentation inédite de la légendaire « Princesse Oubliée » se tiendra à l'Opéra de Londres. Pour fêter l'événement, l'artiste Fred Frøster exposera quelques-unes de ses œuvres, dont le collier «la Lune Agonisante ». Tu voleras ce collier pendant la représentation, en suivant mes instructions. Ainsi, la police se concentrera plus la recherche du mystérieux voleur que sur Hawks. Il te suffira de passer à l'action. »

Descole et Clive échangèrent un regard de complicité. Quand deux grands manipulateurs sont sur la même longueur d'onde...

« Votre plan me semble très intelligent, mais... Comment comptez-vous voler la « Lune agonisante » ? Je ne suis pas un expérimenté du cambriolage, pour ne pas dire, un novice... »

Descole fit un brusque demi-tour, sa cape soulevant gracieusement la poussière, et se dirigea vers un recoin éclairé par un néon. Clive se pencha par-dessus son épaule, quelques plumes lui chatouillèrent le nez. Et écarquilla les yeux.  
« Mais...mais qu'est-ce que... Ne me dites pas que...

\- Si, parfaitement. Alors, mon cher Clive, acceptes-tu de te lancer dans le plus grand vol qui ait jamais été commis ? »

Face à cette femme dérangée, Don Paulo se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux faire cavalier seul.

Cependant, quelque chose l'intriguait encore... Sara détestait, haïssait, reniait Bill Hawks au plus haut point. Si tous deux avaient le même but, comme il commençait à le penser, elle ne pourrait pas le trahir : comme lui, elle chercherait à tout prix à reprendre à Hawks ce cadeau qu'il ne méritait pas. La vie.

« Professeur, mes raisons sont simples : cet homme me dégoûte. »

Sara l'écoutait. La brièveté de cette phrase la frappa. Elle était simple et franche, criarde de vérité.

« J'aimerais m'en, enfin, que cet écervelé s'en débarrasse et j'ai besoin de vous. Donc je le répète. C'est oui ou c'est non ? »

Le Professeur était dans son bureau. La journée était prometteuse au vu des nombreux rayons de soleil matinaux qui rayaient le sol. Bien heureusement, la lumière n'atteignait pas son bureau, le laissant confortablement dans sa lecture du journal quotidien. Un généreux donateur qui avait légué sa collection au musée occupait les gros titres, sous-entendant que l'affaire Dove n'était pas au goût du jour. Luke entra, du courrier à la main.

« Bonjour, Luke. Le facteur est passé ? questionna-t-il avec un sourire destiné à son assistant.

\- Bonjour Professeur ! Vous avez reçu une lettre. Je vous l'ouvre avec une tasse de thé ? » proposa aimablement Luke.

\- Volontiers, je te remercie. »

Luke prit le coupe-papier de la table basse et déchira un des côtés de l'enveloppe. Il la tendit à Layton et se mit à faire bouillir de l'eau. Alors qu'il allait demander au professeur de choisir un parfum, ce dernier poussa une exclamation d'étonnement. « Ça, par exemple... »

« Qu'y a-t-il, Professeur ? » demanda Luke en s'approchant rapidement du bureau.

« Il se trouve que Katia et Vladimir voulaient se rendre à l'opéra, pour assister à la première de La Princesse Oubliée. Cependant, ils ont eu un contretemps, et ont pensé que nous serions intéressés par les places...

\- La Princesse Oubliée ? Alors, vous n'aviez pas encore acheté vos billets, Professeur ? C'est pourtant LA pièce dont tout le monde parle à Londres !

\- Je comptais y faire un tour en fin de représentation, Janice occupant le premier rôle, mais... puisque nous avons les billets... Accepterais-tu de m'accompagner, Luke ? » sourit Hershel en sortant les deux billets de l'enveloppe.

« J'accepte » pesta Bill Hawks.

« J'accepte » sourit Clive.

« J'accepte » murmura Sara.

« J'accepte » s'exclama Luke.

* * *

Derrière l'écran...

Ode : Et c'est le dernier chapitre de cette première partie (rappel : sur trois !) ! \ O /

MissM : Les parties vont crescendo, elles sont de mieux en mieux… Attendez-vous à du lourd mes cocos B)

Ode : Anecdote de la fanfic !

MissM : Vous êtes bien sérieuse dites-moi… C'est louche. U-U

Ode : Lecteurs, vous souvenez-vous que Descole veut voler un collier ?

MissM : Bien sûr qu'ils s'en souviennent, ils viennent de le lire...

Ode : Dans la version alpha (=dans ma tête), le collier devait être offert par Descole à un 4ème OC : une femme vendant ses sentiments, froide mais jouant l'amoureuse, quoi.

MissM : Qui ne laissait pas Descole indifférent pour autant…

Ode : Or, après ce que j'ai appris su Descole dans le dernier jeu (MissM n'y a pas joué, pas de spoil, please ! Un peu de pitié pour elle) et étant donné le nombre déjà trop important d'OCs de cette fanfic, il était décalé de la faire intervenir.

MissM : De plus, la fin était déjà assez chargée (voire complexe !) comme ça, inutile de rajouter des futilités de ce genre…

Ode : Donc vous n'entendrez jamais parler de ce 4ème OC.

MissM : Mais elle reste dans nos coeurs... x) Pour moi, en tout cas, elle fait belle et bien partie de la fic. Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! A très bientôt dans la... *jingle* partie II !


	10. Partie II-Chapitre 1

** Deuxième partie : Enquête, princesse et complot**

 _Ça y est. Bill Hawks, le grand, vient de donner plus ou moins sans s'en rendre compte un pouvoir infini à l'Inspectrice qu'il hait pourtant de tout son cœur._

 _Célie arpenta la pièce à grands pas, affichant une moue concentrée qui dissimulait parfaitement son large sourire intérieur.  
Exactement comme c'était prévu, elle lui en a dit le moins possible, et a enfoncé le doigt dans son point faible, ce besoin de tout contrôler recouvert d'une épaisse couche d'orgueil mais surtout de colère, d'une irritation qui se déclenche au quart de tour. Alors ce serait si facile, de manipuler un maître politique ? Pff. À côté d'un dirigeant, qu'est-ce qu'un criminel pourrait avoir de bien méchant ?  
Mais même Célie Warrione ne pouvait le nier : Clive était plus qu'un vulgaire criminel.  
_  
 _Et si face à cette perspective glaçante, Célie restait stoïque, la police tremblait à cette idée_.  
 _Au moment où e_ _lle sortit de sa réflexion,_ _par un demi-tour énergique sur lui-même, ils sursautèrent tous. Alors qu'un ou deux bondirent immédiatement pour la saluer avec respect, la majorité des officiers baissèrent la tête.  
Le Premier Ministre était le dieu des dieux sur l'échelle de la hiérarchie; ses ordres passaient logiquement avant ceux de n'importe quel supérieur. Et ces derniers jours, sa désapprobation envers Célie était flagrante. Fallait-il vraiment obéir à l'Inspectrice, qui le consultait à peine ? Elle était imposante...mais pas invicible, non... ?_

 _Célie les réveilla d'un bruit d'ongles aiguisés sur le mur et leur lança un premier regard, chargé de sens. C'est à la suite de ce regard, triomphant et dominateur, mais, surtout, amusé, qu'elle répondit à toutes leurs questions : « Maintenant que votre maître s'est couché devant moi, petits toutous, avez-vous vraiment le choix...? »_

 _« Professeur, Professeur, nous allons arriver en retard, vite! »_

 _Le duo se dirigea vers le théâtre illuminé._

 _« Croyez-vous que nous verrons Janice ? » « Où sommes-nous placés ? » « J'ai trouvé un plan! » « Pardonnez-moi, Professeur, je cherchais les toilettes ! »_

 _Depuis déjà une semaine, Luke Triton était surexcité à l'idée d'assister au spectacle, mais sa tension était arrivée à un pic dans la matinée.  
A huit heures tapantes, sa sacoche remplie et le Professeur encore endormi, il s'était dirigé vers la salle d'eau, avait enroulé avec difficulté un nœud papillon autour son cou, méthodiquement revu la forme de sa mèche et opté pour quelques gouttes d'eau de Cologne dans le cou, faute d'autres atouts masculins à mettre en avant.  
Au moment du coup d'oeil final dans le miroir, il s'était senti homme – gentleman - et, s'asseyant sur son lit, il s'était même étonné d'y trouver une peluche aux grands yeux doux.  
Hershel Layton, un peu ignorant des enfants, ou au moins de leur quotidien et de leurs caprices, n'avait absolument pas vu venir ce manège. Peut-être n'avait-il pas été, lui, un garçon bien coquet, ou peut-être avait-il oublié ces années, mais toujours est-il qu'il était on ne peut plus dépasser par les préoccupations qui agitaient l'adolescent._

 _C'est à neuf heures, heure du thé matinal, qu'il s'était inquiété. A neuf heures et quart, son assistant ne l'avait toujours pas servi, et n'était même pas descendu. Luke était-il malade ? Exténué ? Amoureux... ?_  
 _Hershel avait conclu ses observations d'un soupir d'ennui à la pensée de la tasse fumante qu'il aurait tenue entre les mains si son assistant ne s'était pas entouré de tant de mystère._

 _Le London National Theater apparut._

 _Le Professeur Layton, en homme cultivé et sociable, s'était habitué à son aspect révolutionnaire, mais un cri s'échappa de la bouche de Luke : le bâtiment ,très élevé, recouvert presque entièrement de vitraux qui brillaient en rouge, jaune et vert, s'imposait dans la nuit noire.  
Le plus étonnant était encore qu'il brillait de l'intérieur, sans qu'on puisse expliquer le phénomène et les lumières l'irradiaient tant de l'intérieur, que les volutes art nouveau de ses vitraux se trouvaient projetées sur la rue entière, déformées par les immeubles, renvoyées à l'infini._

 _La magie opérait déjà._

 _On avait étendu sur la façade et jusqu'à la porte principale une unique et gigantesque affiche, tout en couleur, sur laquelle apparaissait une femme en robe très longue, la bouche grande ouverte dans une position de chant, un miroir à la main à la mode médiévale.  
Aux cheveux couleur feu de la belle dame, Luke reconnut sans doute possible Janice.  
Le portail d'entrée, enfin, tout de fer forgé, qui se tordait en arabesques tarabiscotées dignes du lointain Paris, aspirait une foule de spectateurs, des groupes de tous âges qui semblaient arriver par vagues dans le bâtiments comme par enchantement, ensorcelés par la lumière tels des moustiques.  
Il faut dire que le théâtre tout entier, du sol, carrelé, au plafond, délicieusement ouvragé, était si beau, si novateur qu'on s'y serait bien glissé par simple plaisir des yeux. Mais la consigne était stricte : on ne laissait passer que les gens de bon goût._

 _Layton lança un regard à Luke, avant de prendre les devants et de s'engager dans l'édifice avec un sourire. Il refusa de donner son chapeau au portier de l'entrée, mais confia au vestiaire son long manteau et le pull de Luke_  
 _Arrivés dans une longue allée intérieure parsemée de chandeliers dorés d'un luxe plaisant, on les guida jusqu'à la salle. Une troupe d'hommes et de femmes en robe de soirée les suivirent, et leurs rires, cristallins et insouciants, éclataient contre les boiseries du long couloir._

 _La première du spectacle promettait d'être grandiose. On disait que l'interprète était plus virtuose que jamais, que la costumière venait de fort loin et surtout que le bijoutier avait réservé sa meilleure pièce à l'opéra : sa dernière réalisation serait exposée, et on pourrait en faire le tour à son aise._

 _Le large groupe atteignit la porte centrale, la numéro 8, la seule porte à déroger à la règle du rouge carmin dans lequel sont habituellement tapissées les portes battantes des grands théâtres : celle-ci, la plus grande du théâtre, semblait-il, était entièrement dorée, et agrémentée de poignées en or massif.  
Mais, remarquèrent au passage quelques mondains, « tout ici est trop beau pour intéresser les voleurs ! Ah ça, pour sûr !ils seraient trop impressionnés par tant de beauté, pour oser s'attaquer au moindre bouton de porte ! »_

 _Et pourtant – si Layton avait su que c'étaient bien deux voleurs qui s'apprêtaient à infiltrer le London Theater...  
Loin d'être de vulgaires filous, c'est deux grandes figures du crime qui allaient passer la grande porte. L'un d'entre eux était justement en train de glisser un scalpel dans sa poche, subtilisé aux regards par sa maîtrise habile de l'art du déguisement._

 _Layton nota une femme, vêtue d'une étrange casquette, qui marmonnait depuis quelques minutes des phrases incompréhensibles d'un air contrarié. Elle les remarque enfin et, dans sa confusion, bégaya longuement avant de pointer son insigne d'employée du théâtre du doigt, et d'indiquer une paire de fauteuils.  
Le sens de la ponctualité exemplaire du Professeur leur laissait le temps de passer dans la salle qui attirait vraiment les regards, la salle qui abritait la Lune Agonisante, modeste salle d'exposition qui avait pourtant aujourd'hui le mérite de recevoir toutes les attentions.  
Mise en valeur par tous les projecteurs, et un présentoir un peu trop extravagant et d'un rare exotisme, ils découvrirent avec émerveillement le bijou, dont la beauté était mise en plein jour.  
La salle était noire de monde, et chacun y allait de son commentaire au sujet du collier. Les plus prosaïques des visiteurs négociaient des faveurs avec leur compagne en échange de la promesse de leur offrir un jour bijou d'une beauté égale, et « Inégalable ! » et « Merveilleux ! » fusaient sans retenue. On parlait même de « chef d'oeuvre », de « bijoutier aux mains d'or », de « jenesaiscombientième merveille du monde ».  
La sonnerie rappela ce beau monde à leur place, et, aussitôt qu'ils furent installés, la lumière de la scène s'éteignit doucement. Alors qu'une musique s'élevait du parterre, la chanteuse apparut sur une plateforme en mouvement._

Janice s'avança sur le devant la scène, sous les lumières à présent éclatantes et colorées, symboles de l'excellence et du luxe attendus par son public distingué et capricieux. Les pans de son ample robe bleue, aux extrémités grises, étaient mariés à une courte traîne. Les longues manches lui descendaient au genou, pour se terminer sur les habituels bracelets signatures de Janice. Un clin d'oeil à son plus grand opéra, la Diva Eternelle, siégeait sur sa tête sous la forme d'une couronne. Pour compléter le tout, un corset, où s'entrelaçaient des motifs de roses et de ronces, entrelaçait son frêle buste.  
Simple mais élégante, sa tenue seyait parfaitement son rôle, et coupait immédiatement le souffle. Si elle se mettait dans la peau de son personnage, on reconnaissait bien la personne de Janice dans cette figure gracieuse.

La cantatrice fit quelques pas en avant, puis s'abandonna à son opéra.

Le public attendait beaucoup de sa prestation. « La Princesse Oubliée », vieille légende héritée de l'Ecosse des châteaux, était connue de tous, mais encore jamais adaptée en la noble industrie du théâtre ou du chant - bien que l'intrigue surpassât celle de beaucoup de contes, bien plus ordinaires.  
Janice interprétait le rôle de Lady Kateline, personnage principal de la pièce. Lady Kateline était l'héritière légitime des propriétés de Lord Suren, mais ce dernier avait une préférence pour son fils cadet, Sir George, et ne voulait, par honte, pas céder son domaine à une fille.  
La pièce reposait sur la confrontation entre le désir du Lord de faire éliminer Kateline, et la volonté de vivre de celle-ci.  
Faute de pouvoir la faire disparaître sans provoquer le scandale, Lord Suren choisit finalement de donner l'ordre à tous ses sujets d'ignorer Lady Kateline, de nier son existence. Le temps passant, et le peuple ignorant Lady Kateline, elle en devient invisible : plus aucun des sujets du Lord ne puit la voir. Seule, sa volonté de vivre malgré tous les obstacles l'empêche de disparaître à jamais.  
La légende se termine sur une évocation glaçante de la fin de la vie de la princesse, qu'on dit hanter les châteaux sans avoir jamais pu être aperçue.

Janice enchaîna avec le deuxième acte, celui où Kateline évoque sa volonté de vivre.

 ** _'Future châtelaine je suis,_**

 ** _Disparue et ensevelie, je ne suis vue_ _;_**

 ** _Une reine dont on ne fait aucun bruit_**

 ** _Et dont le souffle ne paraît plus._ _Là, voilà ce_ _que je nomme 'famille'_**

 ** _Attend de ma destinée !_**

 ** _Le pouvoir, les châteaux pour une fille_ _?_**

 ** _Non, ils sont des biens qu'elle ne peut posséder !'_**

L'auditoire ne bougeait plus. L'art vocal de la cantatrice lui permettait un voyage aisé tantôt dans l'aigu, tantôt dans le grave. Ses expressions de visage subtiles représentaient fidèlement son personnage. Le public était enchanté par l'adaptation du conte, et les vers délicatement tournés amenaient l'oeuvre au rang de la perfection.  
Le quatrième acte arriva à une vitesse extrême aux yeux des spectateurs – l'acte pendant lequel Lady Kateline, qui hante le château, désire se venger.

« Cette légende est vraiment bien adaptée, n'est-ce pas, Professeur... ? » chuchota Luke avec l'espoir que son mentor irait dans sa direction.

« En effet, Luke. Janice interprète remarquablement bien le rôle de lady Kateline. On ressent la puissance de sa volonté de survivre... Je suis enchanté de sa prestation. »

La diva, après quelques vers plus misérabilistes, eut une grimace. Ses gestes devinrent de plus en plus secs, crispés. Elle monta ses mains à la hauteur de sa gorge, les observa d'un œil fou, les fixa, puis releva la tête petit à petit :

 ** _« Mains que tout le royaume nie,_**

 ** _Ces mains que personne ne voit,_**

 ** _Ces mains que tout sujet oublie-_**

 _ **Vengez-moi ! »**  
_

Une alarme retentit dans tout le théâtre, sur un fond vague de cris et d'ordres. Janice ne put s'empêcher d'abandonner son personnage d'un mouvement de surprise et vérifia ses arrières. Les spectateurs jetèrent des coups d'œil dans toutes les directions : chaque détail de l'opéra était devenu suspect.  
Cette inquiétude ne dura cependant que quelques secondes, puis laissa place à l'arrivée retentissante de la Police.

« RESTEZ OU VOUS ETES ! » aboya l'inspecteur Chelmey.

Il était suivi de l'inspectrice Célie et de Grosky.  
Ce dernier le dépassa en deux enjambées sportives et arriva sur la scène. Janice et les autres figurants furent forcés de retourner en coulisse pendant que Grosky hurlait des ordres (ou des conseils, les deux étant très similaires dans le jargon policier) à l'assemblée. Célie semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard. Lorsqu'elle croisa celui du Professeur, elle lui fit un signe de tête et retourna sur ses pas.

« Suis-moi Luke, et surtout, ne me perds pas de vue ! » ordonna le gentleman en se levant.

Hershel sortait à peine de la salle, quand il se sentit agrippé par une main gantée de dentelle violette.

« Inspectrice, que se passe-t-il ? questionna Layton.

\- Oh... Encore une affaire abracadabrantesque. » soupira Célie. « A croire que notre monde est voué à vivre dans le fantastique…  
\- Mais encore ?  
\- Il se trouve que le théâtre où nous nous trouvons possède une collection de bijoux extraordinaires réalisés par Fred Føster, un artiste qui travaille exclusivement les matières précieuses : saphir et argent. Sa pièce 'Lune agonisante' vient d'être volée. » expliqua Célia d'une voix calme, presque ennuyée.

\- Est-ce tout ce que vous savez ? » insista le Professeur.

« Bien sûr que non ! », s'énerva Célie. « Le collier a été volé après que le système de sécurité ait été truqué.  
Or, il a été truqué d'une manière très spéciale... Nous avons visionné les films des caméras de surveillance et personne n'apparaît, tout simplement » pesta vaguement Célie comme si c'était la plus normale des histoires.

« Euh, Professeur ? Le collier de saphir et d'argent n'est-il pas le précieux bijou que Lady Kateline chercher à récupérer après la déclaration de Lord. ?

\- Un cambrioleur invisible, non mais franchement ! » s'exclama l'inspectrice avec exaspération.

« J'y suis. Le coupable a repris le mythe de la Princesse Oubliée. » murmura Layton.

* * *

Derrière l'écran...

Ode : Flemme de faire un derrière l'écran.

MissM : Bonjour mes loulous !

Ode : J'ai rien à dire cette fois.

MissM : Vous allez bien ?

Ode : D'façon, chuis pas inspirée.

MissM : Welcome et bienvenue dans la deuxième partie ! Comme l'histoire n'était pas assez complexe, nous avons rajouté une deuxième intrigue beaucoup plus... Laytonesque. Contrairement aux apparences...*fusille Ode du regard* On en est assez fières.

Ode : C'est moi qui me suis recollée à la publication... ça me saoule *se gratte le nez*

MissM : *passe devant Ode* Et maintenant, vous pouvez enfin comprendre le titre de notre fanfic !

Ode : Ça sert à rien de tourner en rond, je m'en vais.

MissM : A la prochaine, mes chéris !


	11. Partie II-Chapitre 2

MissM : un petit détail : j'ai réécrit une partie de ce texte en écoutant "Danse Macabre" (Camille Saint Saens), en particulier la partie violon. Et même si cette musique ne _définit_ pas le chapitre... testez, vous m'en donnerez des nouvelles :D Je lui trouve un petit côté clivesque, moi u-u  
Clivounet, le violon, se mouvant avec légèreté et malice, dans un théâtre en pagaille, le ronron agité de l'orchestre...

* * *

 _Clive soupesa la foreuse silencieuse que lui avait procurée Descole et la saisit à deux mains. Il révéla la cavité en quelques coups secs et appliqués. Ses gestes sont précis, vifs, et son esprit ressasse le plan à la manière d'une machine bien rodée. Scalpel, pour ouvrir définitivement l'accès à la trappe avec méthode et finesse. Les gants, pour ne pas laisser une seule trace de ce cambriolage mémorable à ces incapables de la police qui doivent s'être lancés sur leur trace depuis l'incident, et manipuler avec soin l'Objet.  
Se glisser doucement et ramener le morceau de sol à sa place, le tirer légèrement vers soi afin de rendre invisible le tout. Ne laisser aucune poussière, aucun gravas, qui révèlerait la technique de maître aux amateurs... Et, surtout, un étui pour le bijou, une pochette de velours sombre et de petite taille qui pourra être dissimulé dans un pan de veste le temps d'une fuite._

 _Le bijou est absolument fabuleux; malgré la tension démultipliée depuis que les câbles sectionnés ont anéanti le réseau, il brille d'avantage que l'ensemble de l'Opéra et de ses projecteurs réunis.  
Le métal n'est pas simplement habilement ciselé, il semble encore malléable à souhait, et si fragile.  
Les pierres qui scintillent renforcent cette impression, mais elles ne sont presque pas aussi intéressantes, songe Clive, que les mains de maître qui ont conçu et offert à la société cette pièce délicate et chargée. Un homme plus fleur bleue que lui aurait senti la Lune Agonisante lourde de la tristesse et de l'abandon de la Princesse Oubliée, là-haut dans sa tour._

 _Pourtant, les spectateurs ne connaîtront jamais la fin, la fin de la légende. Ou pas celle du conte. Deux malfaiteurs se chargeront de l'écrire.  
_

 _Comme à leur habitude, le Professeur et Luke mirent tout en œuvre pour éviter la foule. Des aristocrates, rassemblés en groupes, gesticulaient, criaient et couraient en tous sens, paniqués, dans un désordre digne d'une mise en scène : impossible, pour l'instant, d'avoir une vue générale de la scène du délit. Les acolytes s'arrêtèrent quelques instants pour souffler et jetèrent un regard commun sur ce spectacle étrange.  
_ _Le gigantesque théâtre était en train de prouver une nouvelle fois son prestige, mais d'une plus sinistre façon. Tous les employés en livrée, qui quelques instants plus tôt guidaient les spectateurs vers leurs places, hurlaient des informations avec calme et ordre, et le flot humain s'organisait peu à peu._

 _De l'autre côté des rideaux, mais aussi dans la fosse de l_ _'orchestre, on s'agitait, encore dans l'hésitation d'emmener avec soi les objets précieux ou même de rester sur les lieux.  
Les artistes, choqués, faisaient preuve de plus de sang-froid que la foule, mais se glaçaient à l'idée qu'ils ne retrouveront peut-être pas leur instrument. Quelques divas lancèrent des vocalises effrayées. Un violoniste vint à leur secours, l'air désabusé.  
Janice soupira tristement. Les vers de l'opéra ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de résonner encore et encore dans son esprit, s'acharnant à l'accabler après l'anéantissement de son succès national par un vulgairement mystérieux voleur. Son costume somptueux lui parut ridicule, superficiel, déplacé. Mais sa nature trop douce ne l'autorisait pas à exprimer sa rage et sa déception, et surtout pas sur une étoffe comme celle-ci.  
Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se sentir écrasée par le poids de la tristesse, de la colère et de l'adrénaline de la scène, qui retombait platement, frustrante._

 _Clive se mit à progresser dans le noir avec l'assurance du gentleman voleur, celle qui lui donnait presque autant d'élégance et d'aisance dans le crime que dans le bienfait.  
Ce début de la procédure l'avait aidé à mémoriser définitivement le plan conçu par Descole : maintenant qu'il s'était mis en marche, les consignes et précautions répétées par son collaborateur lui venaient naturellement - comme un vrai diablotin, tellement imprégné du crime qu'il devient naturel.  
Mais il restait extrêmement vigilant. Tous ses sens se retrouvaient mobilisés dans ce nouveau défi, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Il n'était que tension.  
_

 _Les premiers cris lui parvinrent alors qu'il passait derrière les décors en stuc, suspendu au-dessus de la scène, la foreuse calée contre l'omoplate. Un saut léger le propulsa sur la poutre suivante._  
 _Curieux, il chercha à comprendre ce qu'articulaient tous ces gens. Un saut de plus et il se retrouva face à un passage étroit et abrupt. Serré contre le panneau qui soutenait la scène, il le longea avec prudence, penché au-dessus du vide, et saisit une phrase._

 _« Mais qu'allons-nous faire ? »_

 _Une exclamation d'enfant fusa aussitôt : « Maman ? Maman ? »_

 _Étonné de la détresse dans ces voix, le jeune Dove s'arrêta.  
Puis haussa un sourcil. Les spectateurs se bousculaient comme des animaux, alors, ils devraient le savoir, qu'il n'y avait déjà plus rien à voir._

 _Vraiment, était-il le seul à comprendre, la seule personne sensée... ?_

* * *

MissM : Je me sens un peu seule... Pas un seul mot écrit par Ode dans ce chapitre. *rougit* Que du "moi" ?


	12. Partie II-Chapitre 3

Seiryuu: Tu ne peux pas savoir combien ta review nous a fait plaisir, vraiment :) recevoir des compliments sur les points auxquels on a accordé le plus d'importance est très encourageant. Ecrire à deux n'est pas si difficile, c'est plus une question de complémentarité : nous nous complétons l'une l'autre et c'est enrichissant. Bon parfois ça va trop loin ( _Miss M: non je suis dé-so-lée mais les structures en verre n'existaient pas à cette époque, chère Ode, enlevez-moi ça de votre partie. Presto !_ ) mais c'est une expérience que je recommande ! :D

* * *

 _Hershel Layton s'engouffra dans une allée, jaugeant la distance d'un coup d'œil inattentif. Il fallait agir vite, précis, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

 _Le mystère s'épaississait. Une nouvelle énigme s'approchait dangereusement de lui._

« C'est horrible, Professeur ! Comment peut-on voler la Lune Agonisante sous le nez de caméras de surveillance et des gardiens ? » gémit Luke en fixant son mentor comme si celui-ci, par une intelligence mystérieusement décuplée, avait un don d'omnipotence et connaissait déjà le pourquoi du comment.

« En effet, Luke, cela est très étrange, et l'inspectrice ne semble pas en savoir davantage à ce sujet. Nous ferions bien d'interroger les agents présents sur le lieu du crime pour en apprendre davantage » lui répondit le gentleman sur un ton de courtoisie.

Le duo se dirigea vers la salle des expositions. Hershel voulut s'approcher de la vitrine de la pièce phare quand on l'interpella :

« Hep hep hep, vous deux ! J'vous vois v'nir à tourner autour des preuves ! Nous sommes actuellement en pleine enquête, alors laissez-nous faire not' boulot au lieu de maquiller la scène ! »

Hershel fit volte-face.

« Toutes mes excuses, Monsieur l'Agent. Nous ne voulions absolument pas maquiller la scène et encore moins gêner votre travail mais serait-il possible de...

\- OH MAIS JE VOUS RECONNAIS ! Vous êtes Hershel Layton !

\- Lui-même, sourit Hershel. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Pardonnez mon affront, Professeur ! Votre réputation n'est plus à faire, alors, bon...je suppose que je peux vous laisser regarder ! »

\- Je vous en suis très reconnaissant. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de répondre à quelques questions ? » continua le professeur avec son habituel sourire.

\- Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour faire avancer l'enquête ! », enchaîna fièrement l'agent.

Luke sortit son calepin et un stylo plume. A défaut d'avoir un Q.I moyen, il était capable d'assister convenablement le professeur en prenant note des moindres détails. Il tendit l'oreille aux propos de l'agent.

« Alors vous avez assisté au cambriolage ?

\- Aux deux, mon bon monsieur !

\- Aux... Deux ? » dit Layton avec stupeur. « L'inspectrice Célie n'a point évoqué cet incident...

-C'est normal, Professeur. Le premier n'a débouché sur aucune perte. Nous avons entendu sonner l'alarme dans la dernière pièce. A vrai dire, nous avons tous été surpris, c'est rare qu'il y ait des perturbations dans des lieux aussi prestigieux. Je n'ai rien pu voir, évidemment, je devais rester à mon poste, conta le policier.

\- Quelque chose me dit que vous n'y êtes pas resté longtemps... » en déduit Hershel.

« Tout juste, Professeur. Nous avons tous entendu un appel au secours qui venait d'un des gardes de la dernière pièce. Là, on a écouté notre instinct et on a couru l'aider. Quand je suis entré, l'alarme retentissait toujours et le garde se tortillait dans tous les sens. Après ça, nous avons à nouveau entendu une alarme, par-dessus celle qui s'était déjà déclenchée. Je suis revenu illico à ma position initiale et...

\- Le collier avait disparu... » compléta Layton.

Il enfonça son menton dans sa main et ferma les yeux. Une mise en scène pour détourner l'attention, c'était plus qu'évident.

« Pourquoi l'alarme s'est-elle déclenchée ?

\- Nous en n'avons aucune idée », culpabilisa l'agent. « Aucune pièce volée ou même remplacée, et les caméras de surveillance ne montrent aucune intrusion. De plus, la vitrine du collier est parfaitement intacte...

\- Justement, en parlant de caméras, avez-vous eu accès aux films ? questionna le Professeur.

\- Non, mais j'ai entendu des échos... On voit le collier puis piouf ! Plus rien. Parti, le collier. Aucune intrusion, aucune présence, rien, rien, rien ! » s'énerva-t-il en faisant de grands gestes.

Hershel rit mentalement. Il avait eu affaire à une boîte de Pandore, un vampire, un spectre, un magicien masqué, mais jamais à un cambrioleur invisible. Comme quoi, la vie réservait toujours des surprises.

« Je vois... Merci beaucoup, Monsieur, votre aide nous fut très précieuse. » le remercia sincèrement Layton. « Allons, Luke, continuons nos recherches. »

Luke rangea son calepin et le suivit. Après quelques témoignages et résolutions d'énigmes en tous genres, Layton jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la vitrine, et ils quittèrent les lieux.

Célie s'était réfugiée dans son bureau. Sur son secrétaire trônaient les différents fichiers du dossier Dove, la photo d'identité prise en prison au-dessus de la pile.

« Allons donc, que nous fais-tu, cette fois-ci ? un vol ? »

Elle tapota la photo de ses longs doigts violets.

« Ne mens pas avec moi, mon lapin. Un cambrioleur serait apparu sur la caméra mais toi, le réel ne te satisfait pas. Tu vois grand : tu veux l'irréel. Après une forteresse raseuse de capitales, une machine à voyager dans le temps et une réplique d'un futur Londres, tu m'as prouvé que le fantastique était ton ami de longue date... »

Elle caressait la photo à présent.

« Mais tu restes une créature réelle, mon cher extravagant, et les créatures réelles laissent des traces réelles ! Tu as scié par dessous la vitrine et tu as dérobé le collier. Tu l'as récupéré comme un gentleman voleur et tu as fui comme un rat dans les passages souterrains... Malheureusement, je n'ai aucune preuve pour t'accuser et je ne comprends toujours pas cette histoire de caméras... Je t'ai laissé filer... »

L'inspectrice trouva un coupon du journal titrant la fugue du criminel.

« Mais tu es ma proie, mon cher, ma proie ! Je te trouverai, au bon moment, je briserai cette petite fierté qui t'est propre, je te torturerai et je t'humilierai jusqu'à ce que tu ravales la dernière goutte de ton océan d'orgueil - et c'est seulement ensuite, que j'enverrai les derniers débris de ta personne à l'échafaud... »

Elle froissa l'article d'un coup sec.

« Que veux-tu faire avec ce collier ? Le revendre pour t'acheter une nouvelle vie ? L'offrir à ta sœur en gage de pardon, peut-être ? Que dis-je ? Ce soyeux charognard veut prouver sa supériorité à Scotland Yard ! Rester à Londres après s'être échappé de prison ne lui suffisait pas ! »

Célie ne se doutait pas que dans l'ombre, des cerveaux aussi affûtés que le sien se concentraient sur la Lune Agonisante. Don Paulo et Sara, pris de court, calculaient les effets que le vol imprévu aurait dans leur quête de vengeance, tandis que Descole savourait sa fierté en écoutant le flash info de la radio. Mais celui qui méditait le plus, c'était Clive.

Il s'arrêta sur le sinueux chemin de terre battue menant au colossal manoir de son associé Descole et en profita pour sortir son butin de son veston. Magnifique. Tout simplement splendide. Sobre et complexe, imposant et fragile, un amas de contraires en un seul objet. Pour une raison inconnue, cela lui rappela quelque peu sa propre vision des femmes en général. Il le serra un peu plus. Un éclair de lucidité le traversa.

Que faisait-il-là ?

Etait-ce bien lui qui était en train de serrer une œuvre d'art de plusieurs millions de livres sterling ?

Mais... Papa et Maman m'ont toujours dit que le vol était mal. Les voleurs ne sont que de vulgaires voyous. Je voulais présenter mes articles à Papa et Maman... Comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas terminé mes reportages ? D'ailleurs... Où est Maud ? Et ce nom qui siège à la une des journaux, dans les casiers judiciaires, qu'on prononce avec effroi dans la rue...

C'est le mien ?

Mais Clive Dove n'est-il pas qu'une simple signature à la fin d'un article ? Ne suis-je pas un honnête garçon qui ne veut du mal à personne ?

Je ne suis pas recherché... Non, je n'ai aucune raison d'être recherché...

Calme-toi mon garçon... Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire... Si tu y vas, tu n'en reviendras pas...

Non. Non. Mes parents sont en vie, tout ceci est absurde...

« ASSEEEEZ! » cria Clive, passant les mains autour de sa tête. « Je SUIS Clive Dove. JE SUIS UN CRIMINEL, UN FOU, UN FUGITIF. JE SUIS RECHERCHE DANS TOUT LE PAYS ET MON NOM EST CONNU DE TOUS. J'AI VOLE CE COLLIER, J'AI ABANDONNE MAUD, JE VEUX ME VENGER, JE SUIS PRET A TUER ET... ET... »

Clive haletait. Sa rage lui était douloureuse, sa douleur le rendait fou.

« ET MES PARENTS SONT MOOOOOOOOORTS! »

Il voulait redevenir enfant pour se recroqueviller et pleurer jusqu'à épuisement. Pour redevenir une personne lambda, et mener une petite vie tranquille avec sa famille. Au lieu de ça, il posa sa main droite sur son visage. Quelle scène pitoyable. Il shoota dans un rocher avant de reprendre son chemin, arrivant face au manoir.

* * *

Derrière l'écran...

Miss M: Vous avez lâché l'affaire U-U

Ode: Mais naaaaaaan, regardez ! je publie! :D

Miss M: Dites plutôt que le fandom Layton est trop mort à votre goût...

Ode: Je vais pas critiquer, je passe mon temps sur celui du fabuleux JeanMarco.

MissM: Taisezvousgrandsdieux. Tout d'abord: BONNE ANNEE A VOUS MES LOULOUS. Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?

Ode: Plus on avancera, plus nos parties respectives longues. Vous trouverez des chapitre intégralement écrits par l'une de nous deux.

MissM: Vos retours sur la "crise" de Clive ? Ne vous semble-t-elle pas trop "pathos" ? (moi, je l'aime bien :') )

Ode: *fait un signe de croix* PAS LE MOT INTERDIT. D'ailleurs, avez-vous noté la manière dont Célie appelle Clive ?

MissM: Elle le désigne uniquement par des périphrases composées d'oxymores.

Ode: Pas le truc le plus facile à écrire.

MissM: Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! A TRES bientôt mes amis !

Ode: *reçoit un coup de coude* Oui, à TRES bientôt.


	13. Partie II-Chapitre 4

_Sara Kelly s'éveilla en sursaut, le souvenir d'une main caressante encore sur la peau. Mais celle de qui ? Les rêves se montraient comme souvent injustes, et cette image embarrassante n'en avait pas encore fini avec elle._  
 _Le souvenir embué du glissement sinueux d'un doigt sur les siens était aussi précis que l'identité de son possesseur était floue._

 _D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, elle n'avait jamais aimé le contact physique. Alors qu'elle quittait à peine le monde des songes, un sursaut de dégoût la secoua._  
 _Mais ce frisson fut suivi d'un autre, glacé de lucidité : peut-être son esprit lui cachait-il sa propre attirance pour quelqu'un !_

 _Toujours contrariée, elle se leva, serra sa robe autour de son buste jusqu'à s'étouffer. Une dernière respiration fit descendre la veste supérieure jusqu'en haut du jupon. Elle jeta un œil au mouvement de ses côtes rebelles, qui se soulevaient encore irrégulièrement._

 _C'était une robe tout à fait présentable, bien faite, celle des occasions particulières où elle s'autorisait à révéler son goût aux yeux du monde. Le jaune pâle, fort délicat, de l'étoffe soulignait le vert glaçant et furieux de ses yeux verts, qui vous détaillaient avec une impassibilité scolaire._

 _Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre du talon, une pile de documents sous le bras. « Bonjour, Miss !_  
 _L'interne évita la porte battante d'un air surpris._

 _\- Andrew. Comment vas-tu ?_

 _\- Bien, Miss, mais... j'aurais voulu votre avis... » Le bruit de la pendule renaissance qui habillait le hall de l'université se mit à résonner aux oreilles de la jeune femme._

 _« ...l'existence... la finitude... cette angoisse qui me prend... et vous, Miss, qui êtes là pour me guider... chemins de la connaissance... beau, n'est-ce pas ? Mon dernier devoir, - je vous demande pardon... vous devez être occupée..._

 _\- Non, je t'en prie. »_

 _Les bras de Paolo avaient toujours été un sujet non négligeable de souffrance pour lui. Crispés par les courbatures, ses muscles s'étiraient toujours avec la difficulté d'un moteur à court d'huile, et il était tous les matins à un doigt de renoncer à tout jamais à sa gymnastique quotidienne._  
 _Plié en trois pour atteindre le miroir, un doigt tendu pour écarter la narine rebelle qui palpitait en signe de protestation, Don Paolo dressait avec hardiesse son ensemble pileux._  
 _Il rencontra son propre œil critique, exorbité par l'effort, dans le miroir._  
 _Le ciseau était allé trop..._

 _Non, parfait._  
 _L'habitude aidant, sa moustache retomba miraculeusement en guéridon, sous sa forme habituelle, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quitté. Il envoya valser les ciseaux et la pommade dans son lavabo et se rassit au bord de son lit, attenant à sa minuscule salle de bains._  
 _Le temps d'enfiler une chaussette, et il était debout. Le carburant était prêt depuis la veille il ne manquait plus rien au départ de Paolo pour un petit café de la cité : « La Madeleine »._

 _La jeune femme arriva une heure à l'avance et vida le contenu de son dossier sur une petite table en terrasse. Ce minuscule bistrot à l'ancienne, enclavé dans une impasse étroite, donnait sur une artère très passante de Londres. Le vent agitait les documents, mais la chaleur de l'intérieur ne lui disait rien de bon._  
 _Sara, en dehors de la satisfaction de savoir que des écrivains s'étaient assis sur le même siège qu'elle, appréciait beaucoup cette position, partagée entre la foule et le calme plat de cette fameuse impasse. Le menu de La Madeleine, succulent, avait alimenté plus d'une fois ses réflexions solitaires._

 _L'enseignante se mit à l'œuvre, préparant sagement ses conclusions sur le mystère du jour, laissant traîner une oreille à la conversation voisine, qui se déroulait en français._

 _Paolo débarqua dans un bruit de moteur. Sa coéquipière était bien là, devant une soucoupe vide qui avait du être un thé quelques instants plus tôt – « ponctualité d'instit' », pensa-t-il._

 _Les liens entre eux étaient encore brumeux, et il n'avait pas envie d'offrir sa confiance aussi vite._

 _Il stoppa sa moto à quelques pas de la terrasse, sans se signaler, et observa ce qu'avait apporté Sara avec elle, spectateur distant de leur futur entretien._

 _Sur plusieurs liasses de journaux, soigneusement alignées à la gauche du professeur Kelly, on retrouvait le portrait officiel de Clive à la sortie de la cellule. Afficher son regard meurtrier aux yeux des passants paraissait presque un crime, que la jeune femme commettait cependant sans l'ombre d'un état d'âme._

 _De l'autre côté de la table, Don Paolo aperçut un très long stylo, ainsi qu'un carnet épais._  
 _Ouvert environ à sa moitié, il avait l'air couvert de notes._  
 _Enfin, sur le peu de place qu'il restait, la petite table présentait une pile d'ouvrages à usage inconnu._  
 _La propriétaire de ces objets singuliers semblait passer de l'un à l'autre à une vitesse étrange, ouvrant un ouvrage pour le reposer aussitôt, ayant à peine le temps de lire un mot avant de saisir un autre document, sans toucher aux pâtisseries placées en face d'elle. Ses doigts paraissaient connaître chaque ligne sans même faire l'effort de les déchiffrer._

 _L'effrayant moustachu, qui avait préféré ne pas se faire remarquer par les passants, avait choisi une tenue entièrement noire, assortie d'un chapeau qui couvrait sa coiffure délirante._  
 _Il finit par s'approcher en trottinant._  
 _Elle fixa ses yeux sur lui, et il fit de même, sans ciller, pour paraître concentré et appliqué à cette personne qui employait des méthodes qui lui étaient totalement étrangères. Elle articula alors ceci :_

 _« Clive Dove. »_

 _« Hum...oui ?_

 _\- Que savez-vous de lui, Monsieur P. ? » Ses lèvres sèches et serrées s'étirèrent dans un sourire d'enfant._

 _Elle se pencha en avant, à demi levée, et tendit une main ferme avec une résolution toute masculine. C'est à cette occasion qu'il remarqua pour la première fois ses drôles de cheveux, attachés et hauts._

 _Tant d'informations contradictoires jetèrent Paul dans la confusion. Il se trompa de main, lui donnant la gauche quand il fallait lui donner la droite, et répondre à la question lui demanda un effort surhumain._

 _Il l'informa assez sérieusement de tout ce qu'il savait de Clive, avant de l'interroger sur la raison de sa question._

 _« Êtes-vous prêt à perdre du temps ? » répondit-elle, se sachant bien plus bavarde qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Elle rit. Ses paupières rosâtres s'agitèrent en papillonnant._

 _« Pourquoi sommes-nous là, si ce n'est pas pour perdre notre temps ?_

 _\- Bien. Allons-y. En vous attendant, j'ai commencé à réfléchir à la question, mais j'aimerais votre avis, et vos idées, si elles diffèrent. C'est tout à fait possible, en effet, et vous ne sauriez que m'aider en me soumettant votre point de vue, que j'aurais peut-être oublié au profit de mes stupides théories, subjectives et rapides._

 _\- Très bien !, balança un peu au hasard son coéquipier. Sa curiosité grandissait._

 _-Voici, détacha Sara. Si le collier a été volé, c'est qu'on a été en contact avec lui, donc dans la salle où il était gardé, c'est logique, vous le remarquerez._  
 _En retournant le problème, » elle retourna la main pour illustrer ce premier argument,_  
 _« j'ai essayé de trouver un exemple dans lequel un être autre qu'un humain aurait pu effectuer la subtilisation, mais cela s'est montré impossible. Ce qui nous amène à une conclusion très simple, mais bien utile : que c'est un, ou plusieurs hommes qui étaient dans la salle et ont pris le collier_  
 _-je ne dis pas qui l'ont volé, car au sens strict du terme, une personne seule ne monte pas un vol - pas sans aide ou motivation qui n'en concerne d'autres. »_

 _La jeune enseignante replaça distraitement une de ses mèches folles et reprit :_

 _« Mais le mystère du vol réside dans l'invisibilité du voleur, et c'est à cause de ce "léger détail" que la police s'embourbe sûrement en ce moment même._

 _\- De toute façon, c'est fait, c'est fait. Pour le moment, ce n'est pas tant la manière dont il l'a volé qui nous intéresse..._

 _\- C'est juste, mon bon Monsieur. » Il sursauta, elle rit à nouveau. « Et je suis d'ailleurs assez contente de vous voir prouver que Scotland Yard ne nous mérite pas. Mais revenons à des choses plus sérieuses, affirma la jeune femme sévère._  
 _Le voleur est, j'émets peu de doutes là-dessus, un professionnel._

 _\- Cette fois, je ne suis pas d'accord._

 _\- Connaissez-vous beaucoup de braqueurs d'épiceries qui ne laissent aucune trace... Monsieur ?_

 _\- Un voleur qui s'y prend bien... » Il eut son premier sourire mais sa coéquipière lui lança un regard curieux, qui le calma._

 _« Excusez-moi; cette fois, je dois vous soumettre un document. Après cette lecture, vous me croirez aisément. Vous n'avez pas assez confiance en ce que je suis, je le vois. » Une main partit fourrager dans la tour de documents. Une, deux, trois minutes passèrent._

 _Il parcourut le cours de criminologie qu'elle lui tendit._  
 _Paolo devina que c'était une trace de son travail d'étudiante, et y trouva bien ce qu'elle lui en disait : une preuve que ce qu'elle avançait était logique, basée sur des données chiffrées indémontables, des exemples historiques et d'interminables rapports psychologiques._

 _La conversation des deux alliés s'étira sur de longues heures : tantôt, c'étaient des détails concrets qui venaient les interrompre – le serveur avait une fâcheuse tendance à faire tomber de la monnaie sur leur table, puis une de leur voisine se mit à faire taper de façon agaçante son joli soulier contre le pied d'une des chaises -, tantôt le plaisir évident que prenait le Professeur Kelly à comprendre la poussait à détailler encore et encore l'affaire._

 _La méfiance solide de son public, qui se bornait, ronchon, à demander preuve sur preuve avec une envie mauvaise de contrarier la jeune femme et de démontrer la valeur de ses propres méthodes, ne facilitait pas les choses._

 _Ils en arrivèrent ensemble à un point : la personne qui avait eu, au moins le temps du cambriolage, le collier dans les mains, était expérimentée. Elle avait un goût assez prononcé pour le jeu et le risque pour orchestrer une disparition aussi peu ordinaire, détournant l'attention sur une salle où rien ne comptait vraisemblablement être volé._  
 _Le criminel en question devait avoir au moins une petite réputation auprès de Scotland Yard. Petite croix dans le carnet de Sara._

 _Les derniers rapports de police apportés par l'enseignante n'indiquaient aucune action suspecte des criminels du pays depuis plusieurs années; beaucoup avaient été mis hors d'état de nuire et sans possibilité de se reformer. Un seul suspect restait donc sur les rangs :_

 _Le grand Clive Dove._

 _Mais Clive n'était pas un voleur..._

 _Une information manquait dans les notes des deux acolytes, et seule une personne pourrait effacer le petit point d'interrogation de la page._

 _Sara Kelly accomplit ce qui lui semblait vraiment nécessaire depuis le début de l'enquête._

 _« Hershel...pourrais-je vous parler un instant ? »_

* * *

 _Derrière l'écran..._

MissM: ..."Et publiez vite s'il vous plaît ! :D"

Ode: Y a pas de pièce jointe dans votre mail.

MissM: ...

Ode: Bref. Bonjour mes cocos ! Whaouh, y a beaucoup de descriptions ici... ET DE CLINS D'OEIL.

MissM: Mais non enfin x) Et n'empêche que pour une fois, j'ai beaucoup écrit :o

Ode: Andrew peut-être ? Un OC clin d'œil insignifiant ?

MissM: Mais chuuuuuuuuuuuut !

Ode: Pour information, le "personnage" Andrew est un délire entre nous : il serait le prétendu fils d'Hershel et Miss M...

MissM: Je vous interdis de parler de mon fils de la sorte. Un respectable gentleman...!

Ode: Oui, rholala x) Bon, j'y retourne, j'ai encore pas mal de corrections à faire. Apluche mes loulous !

MissM : Alors, comment voyez-vous la relation Paolo/Sara ? Croyez-vous à leur alliance, chers lecteurs, ou anticipez-vous une...trahison juteuse B) ?


	14. Partie II-Chapitre 5

Ode: Seiryuu, merci pour ta review, n'hésite surtout pas à nous faire ce genre de retours, c'est très enrichissant ;)

* * *

Hershel s'arrêta net. Les yeux de Sara brillaient dans le noir.

Le Professeur s'était décidé à rendre visite au commissariat dans le but de récolter quelques données sur l'affaire Dove. Il toqua poliment au bureau de l'inspectrice.

« Entrez. »

Layton se pressa d'obéir : cette casquette d' « espion » ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Grande fut sa surprise quand il aperçut l'air renfrogné de Chelmey et l'énergique Grosky.

« Ah ! Professeur ! Vous me voyez ravie de vous recevoir ! l'accueillit Célie.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Miss. Comme convenu, je venais vous assister dans l'affaire Do-

\- AU DIABLE L'AFFAIRE DOVE ! s'écria l'Inspectrice. Nous avons bien assez de problèmes comme ça !

\- Je suppose donc que vous enquêtez sur l'affaire de la Princesse Oubliée. C'est un délit pour le moins important, je vous l'accorde. Puis-je vous apporter mon aide ?

\- Evidemment. J'attendais que vous le proposiez. »

Elle posa une grosse pile de documents devant le professeur. Luke en profita pour y jeter un coup d'œil.

« Autorisation d'enquête sur les lieux, précisa Célie en brandissant un bout de papier sous le nez de Layton. « Autorisation d'inspection de la scène du crime » elle en donna un autre, « Autorisation de fouiller les combles », « Autorisation de parler aux personnes présentes », « Autorisation pour un accompagnateur extérieur », « Autorisation d'aller aux toilettes » et « Autorisation de boire du thé »! Voilà, vous ne devriez point être gêné ! Et maintenant, zou ! Du balai !

\- Hé mais attend... » s'exclama Luke.

Le duo se retrouva à la porte en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire.

« Elle ne manque pas d'airs, celle-là ! Traiter ainsi le grand Professeur Layton ! s'indigna-t-il.

\- Voyons, Luke, un gentleman ne dit jamais du mal d'une lady,le corrigea Layton. Nous devrions enquêter sur le collier de Kateline. »

London Theater. Le professeur se dirigea d'un pas rapide mais sûr dans la pièce principale, son assistant présentant les autorisations à chaque agent qu'ils croisaient. La largeur de la salle d'expositions donnait une illusion de vide, qui donnait facilement l'impression d'être seul. Cependant, un rapide coup d'œil révélait la présence d'agents gesticulant en tous sens, relevant des empreintes ici et là et isolant la scène du crime à l'aide de barrières en bois.

Layton, comme à son habitude, n'eut besoin que de quelques minutes pour se diriger vers ce qui lui sembla le plus intéressant.

« Vois-tu, Luke, » l'interpella Hershel, « nous avons ici la preuve que le collier a été volé manuellement.

Le Professeur s'était arrêté devant la vitrine qui avait abrité la Lune Agonisante. Luke ne comprit pas immédiatement, et inspecta la présentation sous tous ses angles avant de comprendre.

« Oh, mais bien sûr ! On voit de la sciure ! Le voleur a donc scié le dessous du socle et s'est enfui par...

\- Par les souterrains. Ce célèbre monument abrite d'anciennes caves : il est évident que le voleur a dû profiter de ces issues pour s'échapper. »

Hershel se retourna brutalement. Son regard se porta sur la caméra.

« Notre prochaine étape est de visionner ces films... »

Après avoir résolu une énigme sur une porte verrouillée, Hershel se laissa guider par un agent qui fit défiler les films de sécurité.

En première partie, on pouvait voir les gardes, les bijoux, et, parmi eux, la pièce phare. Plus tard dans le visionnage, deux gardes se mirent à courir subitement vers la dernière pièce.

Layton arrêta la vidéo pour en inspecter les détails. Une simple présence suspecte, rien qu'une ombre, pourrait se révéler utile. Mais ses yeux d'expert, dont l'acuité avait augmenté avec les années, ne décelèrent rien de particulier. Le collier demeure en place, aucun mouvement dans cette salle.  
L'image suivante représentait toujours la même pièce, sans le collier ni les gardes.

« Mais comment est-ce possible ?! » s'écria Luke.

Le Professeur enfonça son haut de forme sur sa tête, gardant son calme.

« Hum... Auriez-vous l'amabilité de passer les films de la dernière pièce, je vous prie ? »

L'agent s'exécuta. Apparaissaient les gardes, d'abord droits comme des piquets, puis agités, inspectant chaque vitrine.

« Ils viennent d'entendre l'alarme », précisa l'agent.

Layton se pencha sur l'écran. Comme on le lui avait dit la veille, aucun bijou de cette pièce n'avait été dérobé. Les autres gardes apparurent sur la vidéo.

« L'Agent Zer vient de lancer un appel au secours. » reprécisa le policier.

En effet, Mr Zer se tortillait en tous sens, comme possédé, puis reprit le contrôle de son corps en l'espace de quelques minutes. Layton resta silencieux, pensif.

« Professeur ?

\- Me serait-il possible de m'entretenir avec l'Agent Zer ? »

Le policier le pria d'attendre dans la salle de surveillance pendant qu'il allait chercher l'agent en question.

« Bonjour... ?

Un grand homme d'allure maigrichonne s'avança timidement vers le gentleman.

\- Bonjour, Agent Zer. Je me nomme Hershel Layton. J'enseigne à l'université de Gressenheller.

\- Et je suis Luke Triton, son fidèle apprenti !

\- Pourriez-vous expliquer votre appel à l'aide ? » l'invita poliment Hershel.

« Pour tout vous dire... Moi-même j'ai du mal à m'en souvenir... »

L'agent se gratta la nuque.

« Je me souviens de l'alarme. Ensuite, j'ai commencé à inspecter les environs, quand j'ai senti des vibrations en moi... Tantôt douloureuses, tantôt plus proches de chatouilles... Impossible de déterminer leur source, elles venaient d'endroits très aléatoires. J'ai cru que le voleur m'agressait, alors j'ai crié à l'aide, voyez-vous ! Puis les vibrations ont disparu...

\- Et vous étiez seul ?

\- Sans compter les autres gardes, j'étais en effet seul, sans le moindre voleur. »

Layton se massa la tête. Il peinait à faire le lien entre la sciure, un problème de caméras et un garde possédé. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il avait à établir des rapports entre des faits complètement indépendants les uns des autres. Ainsi, son cerveau ne perdit que quelques minutes à hésiter.

« Je vous en remercie. Pouvez-vous me mener aux circuits électriques des caméras, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Aux circuits ? Ouhlà, ça fait une éternité que ne nous les avons pas ouverts... Où sont-ils, déjà… Ah oui ! »

L'Agent Zer s'éclipsa dans le fond de la salle et souleva une plaque d'une hauteur d'environ cinq centimètres qui s'ouvrit dans un nuage de poussière.

« Kof…Voici les…kof kof… circuits d'alimentation. Lord, quelle poussière ! Kof ! Maisdepuis combien de temps est-ce qu'on n'a pas ouvert ces machins ?! Bon sang, c'est tout petit, ici !

\- Il a raison, Professeur ! Comment les câbles ont-ils pu être posés par des hommes ? renchérit Luke.

\- Un vieux système, mon garçon. Les ouvriers posent les câbles puis masquent leur présence par des plaques, en bois de préférence. Afin d'éviter les vols, ils s'arrangent pour que l'espace soit trop petit pour permettre le maniement d'outils à l'intérieur.

Il laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Merci bien, Agent Zer. Allons-y, Luke, j'en ai assez appris pour aujourd'hui.

« Alors de quoi est-il question ? » Célie apparut dans le dos du Professeur.

« Bah, vous verrez demain. » lui lança-t-il avec défi.

* * *

Derrière l'écran...

MissM : Ce n'est PAS sérieux.

Ode : Gnagnagna.

MissM : Vous cassez un peu notre rythme, là, non...?

Ode : Bah, j'avais un projet à avancer... Mais don't worry mes cocos ! J'ai trouvé une nouvelle méthode pour cette fanfic !

MissM: Bah voyons !

Ode : En fait, ce qu'il s'est passé pendant notre absen... AIE MES FESSES, absence, c'est que je corrigeais la fic. Mais je ne délimitais pas les chapitres. Ce qui fait que je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais corrigé 3 chapitres, en fait.

MissM : Ne sous-estimez pas les corrections ! Il y a un vrai travail de réécriture et d'examen pour mettre la cohérence du texte à l'épreuve... On supprime toutes les imperfections, à deux mains...

Ode : Dorénavant, avec la big marge que me laisse tout ce que j'ai envoyé à MissM à relire, je vais corriger par "gros" paquets, puis délimiter. Bref, on sera plus régulières.

MissM : Sinon, anecdote de la fanfic !

Ode : Parlons de l'agent Zer.

MissM : Celui qui a un nom pas crédible x)

Ode : Bah... Quand j'écrivais la première version de ce texte, j'étais dans un train. Et y avait du Coca-Cola 0 à coté de moi. J'ai pas cherché loin.

MissM : Quoiii ? *pas au courant* Mais c'est pas un peu stupide, ça, comme anecdote ? Allez, je vous ferai part des miennes... Quand il y aura mes textes (tiens, ça fait longtemps) !

Ode : C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! et excusez-nous pour le retard, on vous promet de poster plus régulièrement !


	15. Partie II-Chapitre 6

« Professeur Kelly ? » murmura Hershel Layton avec surprise. « Que faites-vous dehors à une heure si tardive ? »

Sara évita pudiquement le regard du Professeur puis, quand elle réalisa que ses yeux étaient malgré elle aller se poser sur un encart publicitaire de corsets de la célèbre fabrique « Mary-D », elle détourna honteusement la tête.

Fallait-il le lui dire ?

Il n'était pas avec son assistant : signe du destin. Non ?

Le regard de son collègue lui était insoutenable. Elle passa très vite et chuchota à l'oreille du Professeur : « C'est Clive Dove qui a volé la Lune. » puis s'enfuit, gênée de s'être permis une action si sensuelle envers le respectable gentleman.

Layton resta figé quelques instants. Sara Kelly et Clive Dove, voilà deux mots qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé associer. Il appuya sur l'engin que lui avait donné Dimitri et rentra chez lui. Dimitri et Maud ne prirent que quelques minutes à débarquer.

« Bonsoir Hershel. Du nouveau dans l'affaire Dove, je présume ? le salua Dimitri.

\- J'ai passé ma journée à éplucher les journaux, mais je n'ai pas avancé d'un poil... Mes excuses, Professeur » confessa Maud.  
Celui-ci les regarda droit dans les yeux et se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers son bureau, forçant ses deux invités un peu perdus à le suivre.

Clive avait volé ce collier. Soit.

Cela lui paraissait un peu gros. Clive avait toujours eu tendance à viser haut, à développer tout un univers entier pour y jouer avec ses figurants.

Mais Clive ne savait pas comment s'infiltrer avec la plus grande discrétion dans un monde dont il n'était pas le maître. Le cambrioleur invisible ? Qui a réussi à voler une pièce hautement surveillée sans se faire voir?

Ce n'était pas dans les cordes de Clive. Dans le domaine Dove, on se faisait plutôt remarquer.

Mais il n'était pas le seul à savoir échapper au réel.

Le visage masqué savait aussi le faire.

Oh, non.

Oh non, non, non.

Clive,recherché, sans soutien financier ou social, n'aurait pu se permettre un cambriolage si rusé, si ambitieux, si orgueilleux sans l'aide de quelqu'un...qui se moquait de la loi. Clive. Descole. Cela ajoutait de nouvelles pièces au puzzle déjà suffisamment dispersé. Mais... Qui manipulait qui ? Se seraient-ils... Associés ? Hershel baissa machinalement la tête dans un geste de désespoir.

« Hershel? Ça ne va pas? » s'inquiéta aussitôt Dimitri.

« Je pense... », commença-t-il, « que Descole a un lien avec le cambriolage... »

 _Non, cela ne se peut. Serait-il allé aussi loin ?_

Dimitri sursauta.

« Descole ?! Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'en ai pas entendu parler... N'était-il pas porté pour mort ?

\- Ce n'est pas tout. » le coupa Layton. « Il s'est associé pour réaliser ce cambriolage... Et pas avec n'importe qui. Avec Clive, en personne.

 _Une diversion immense, calculée..._

\- Clive ?! Enfin, Hershel, sur quoi te bases-tu pour avance de telles… »

Un fracas retentissant lui répondit.

 _Lune Agonisante… Descole… Vengeance… Médias… Mise en scène… Bill Hawks…_

« MAUD ! »

Maud, raide comme un piquet, venait de renverser un bibelot en céramique. Elle mit quelques temps avant de reprendre ses esprits et de réaliser le geste qu'elle venait de faire.

« Je... J'ai... La dernière pièce... Je suis en train... Je viens...de comprendre... »

Elle cacha son visage de ses mains.

« PAUVRE FOU, PAUVRE DAMNE ! TE RENDS-TU SEULEMENT COMPTE DE L'AMPLEUR DES DESASTRES QUE TU CHERCHES A PROVOQUER ?! AUCUN ETRE SENSE N'OSERAIT… AS-TU LA MOINDRE IDEE DE LA SITUATION DANS LAQUELLE TU T'ES EMBARQUE ?! »

Hershel resta en retrait. Contrairement à Dimitri, qui s'empressa de prendre Maud aux épaules pour la ressaisir, il ne savait jamais bien comment se comporter dans de telles situations.

« Calme-toi ! Explique-toi ! Qu'as-tu compris ?

\- MAIS CLIVE, ENFIN ! C'EST EVIDENT, NON ?!

\- Clive QUOI ? QUE SE PASSE-T-IL, POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL ?! »

Maud respira quelques secondes pour reprendre son calme.

« Clive... Il fait diversion... En volant le collier... Son but... Il doit... Pour une si importante diversion, qui occupe toute la police... Il doit être... Monstrueux... Criminel... Sensé... Vengeur pour s'être mis en danger... Son but... C'est de tuer Bill Hawks ! LE TUER ! BILL HAWKS ! COMPRENEZ-VOUS ? » répéta-t-elle.

Dimitri ne chercha même pas à évaluer l'hypothèse qu'il attrapa Maud par le bras et lança un signe de tête vers l'arrière.

« Hershel, à mon bureau. »

Le trio quitta la maison de Layton à vive allure.

* * *

« Entrez. »

Devait-elle vraiment entrer ? Après tout, cela allait à l'encontre de la volonté de feu son père, qui lui avait toujours dit d'avoir toute confiance en cette personne, et elle avait obéi aveuglément à cette leçon jusque là. Pourtant, lorsque les cris d'une hystérique lui écorchèrent les oreilles, sa décision était prise : la justice au prix de la trahison. Inspiration. Expiration.

 _PAUVRE FOU !_

Ce genre d'endroits n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé. Un bureau éclairé par le clair de lune, paisible. Et pourtant, c'est là où tout allait se jouer.

 _MAIS CLIVE, ENFIN !_

Célie lui offrit un sourire de loup affamé.

« Ooooh...Miss Reinhold...vous vous êtes décidée à choisir votre parti ! Vous m'en voyez raviie ! »

Flora remit son chaperon correctement sur ses épaules.

« De quoi allez-vous donc me parler ? De votre agent double de père adoptif, ou de ce cher Monsieur Dove, qui s'est découvert une passion pour les pièces de création ? »

Flora s'étonna de l'avance de cette excentrique inspectrice, qu'elle avait toujours crue en décalage. Avance sur le Professeur, ce qui était d'autant plus méritoire.

« Madame l'Inspectrice, Clive... Clive... »

Flora hésita. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir écouté aux portes, d'avoir saisi des bribes de conversations entre le Professeur et ses collègues. Ce n'était pas digne d'une lady.

 _LE TUER ! BILL HAWKS !_

La vision de la machine à destruction massive, le souvenir de son enlèvement par cette brute mal élevée et des flammes londoniennes la tétanisait. Mais celle de l'enterrement du Premier Ministre l'acheva. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« Clive veut tuer Bill Hanks. »

* * *

Derrière l'écran...

Ode : TIN TIN TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN. Whaouh, cette dernière phrase claque, mon Dieu ! B)

MissM : Nous avons enfin un rythme de publication correct :')

Ode : Nan mais sérieusement, c'est la première fois qu'on poste une phrase qui donne autant envie de continuer, chuis contente. *se jette des fleurs*

MissM: Je ne suis pas d'accord, on fait ça assez bien... :3 Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Nous sommes fières d'avoir publié aussi vite ! Enfin, nous commençons à entrer dans le coeur de la fanfic !

Ode: Eh ouais, là ça commence à devenir intéressant. Y a du suspense, des enjeux et tout et tout…

MissM: Trêve de blabla, il n'y a toujours pas mes textes… Donc pas d'anecdotes sur mes parties… Ode, ma chère, je vous laisse la parole. *file le micro*

Ode: What ? Mais j'ai rien à dire sur cette partie… Ah si ! Un truc très intéressant. Vous voyez le moment où Sara regarde un écran publicitaire ? A la base, c'était pas une pub pour corsets, mais pour lingerie féminine. Mais ça a fait un truc du genre "Non Ode ! Les publicités de lingerie n'existaient pas à cette époque nom de Dieu ! Ce n'était pas courant de porter ce genre de vêtements, et encore moins d'en faire de la publicitééééééé !" donc… J'ai du changer.

MissM: J'AI changé. Vous vouliez prendre nos lecteurs pour des abrutis U-U.

Ode: (mais personne aurait relevé, juré). Et le Mary D, c'est un clin d'oeil à ma vie (j'adore en mettre.). C'est euh… Le prénom de…

MissM: Son doudou :3 n'est-elle pas mignonne ? *frotte la tête d'Ode*

Ode: SILENCE. Après les canettes de coca, les peluches sur mon lit. Bref, à la prochaine !

MissM: Envoyez vos estimations sur l'âge d'Ode en review mes cocos! :3


	16. Partie II-Chapitre 7

_Le geste de l'inspectrice Warrione resta en suspens. Elle déglutit discrètement, et releva les épaules, pour mieux dominer la situation de toute sa hauteur. Pourquoi croire cette jolie gamine,_ _quand le_ _Professeur était capable de tout ? Miss Reinhold aurait pu être un messager, et réciter un rôle appris par ce satané Layton. Tout était encore à envisager._

 _D'un doigt aristocratiquement replié, elle saisit son porte-cigarette, et l'alluma à l'ampoule d'une lampe avec un naturel étonnant._  
 _De l'autre main, elle tourna cette lampe vers le visage de Flora - un réflexe policier. La jeune femme la regarda avec effarement, éblouie._

 _« Et qu'est-ce qui m'oblige à vous croire, Miss ? » déclara Célie.  
Elle ne fixait plus son interlocutrice, mais la cendre qui tombait par paquets sur le bureau et menaçait de brûler son sous-main.  
C'est à ce moment-là que Flora réalisa que cette femme ne fumait pas sa cigarette, mais la regardait se consumer avec un plaisir impatient._

 _Sous son charme, la jeune Reinhold se décida à fournir des détails. L'absence du regard d'aigle de Célie facilitait les aveux. Elle rappela ses souvenirs._

 _Les rues défilèrent plus vite que d'habitude alors qu'elle rentrait chez le Professeur.  
Sur la porte, elle trouva une note : celui-ci avait une « urgente étude à poursuivre » dans son bureau, et rentrerait plus tard que de coutume.  
Pas plus surprise de ce retard parmi tant d'autres, exténuée, elle se laissa doucement glisser dans son lit. Elle se sentait incapable de revoir Sara ou Dimitri avant quelques heures._

 _Flora dormit d'un sommeil long et sans rêves, fort éloigné de la nuit entrecoupée de cauchemars des traîtres.  
Elle croyait tant, au plus profond de son cœur d'enfant, avoir pris la bonne décision que même l'idole, le sage, le sauveur qu'était le Professeur Layton pour elle perdait un peu de son autorité._

 _Layton, après une entrevue tendue avec ses deux alliés, ouvrit son bureau,_ _s'accorda quelques bouffées d'air_ _et tendit l'oreille au_ _prochain vrillement_ _de la sonnette._

 _Il ouvrit à son visiteur, qui s'était annoncé quelques heures plus tôt par le biais d'une missive aux lettres_ _très_ _bien formées._

 _Sur le pas de la porte, une brusque rafale de vent achevait d'ébranler Sara, qui, si fine et si maladroite, ressemblait à une branche, songeait Layton, lui-même tenu au chaud par le feu qu'il avait lancé peu de temps auparavant._

 _La bourrasque suivante, violente et glacée, emporta le filet qui ordonnait les cheveux de Miss Kelly :  
« Non, Professeur, ne vous inquiétez pas ! S'il s'envole...eh bien ! tant pis ! Je m'en procurerais un autre ! »_

 _Mais déjà le gentleman courait dans la direction imprimée au minuscule accessoire par les_ _éléments capricieux,_ _et le laissa tomber dans les mains de sa collègue, avant de pousser le battant du coude.  
« Bienvenue...comme toujours, bien entendu », précisa-t-il avec un gai sourire._

 _Le feu avait malheureusement subi la bourrasque, et ne consistait plus qu'en une unique flammèche. Le reste de la pièce, pourtant, tirait grand profit de l'âtre, qui lui donnait un aspect doux et accueillant, loin de la sévérité d'une salle de classe.  
A cette vue, l'agrégée esquissa un sourire. Le temps était passé, depuis qu'elle avait posé le pied dans cette étude de célibataire._

 _Les fauteuils joufflus, le canapé au motif tartan, ni même une des deux chaises disposées face au plan de travail encombré de notes du professeur ne surent s'attirer les faveurs des enseignants réunis._  
 _Dans un même mouvement, ils échangèrent un premier regard hésitant. Rongée par la peur de hâter ses confidences, Sara ne pouvait prendre place, agitée. Son coéquipier, lui, avait instinctivement ressenti une trop grande gêne quand elle était entrée, et l'avait jusque-là regardée sans la voir, sans oser s'attarder sur son visage._

 _Le silence, après ces quelques mots, s'installa presque naturellement dans le cabinet de travail._ _Comme pour faire croire à une soirée ordinaire, il marchait à travers son bureau tout en feignant_ _d'ordonner des bouquets de documents._ _  
Puis, quand il s'aperçut enfin que Miss Kelly, elle, cherchait à attirer son attention, Layton finit par s'impatienter - autant qu'il est imaginable qu'Hershel Layton s'impatiente : « Souhaitiez- vous me parler de quelque chose, Miss ? »_

 _Elle lui tendit une tasse de thé, qu'elle venait de remplir elle-même,_ _dans un oubli de la politesse au profit de la gêne qu'elle sentait s'étendre comme une honteuse gangrène._ _  
_ _Mais quand, la portant à ses lèvres, elle_ _en constata le goût douteux d'un thé trop peu infusé,_ _elle n'avait plus d'autre choix._ _Tenue de répondre, elle prononça avec un étrange calme, réarrangeant d'une main son chignon_ _:_ _« Merci de votre-_

 _\- Merci de 'ton', d'ailleurs », corrigea-t-il calmement. S'il avait appris quelque chose de Luke et Flora, c'était que la familiarité pouvait être un vrai recours face à la détresse._

 _« Merci de ton accueil, Layton. »_

 _« Dites, euh, dis-moi._ _T'ai-je déjà parlé de Bill Hawks ?_

 _\- Je ne crois pas, non, ajouta-t-il, curieux. Sauf quand tu m'as annoncé le sombre projet de Clive..._

 _\- Et, Layton, est-ce que..._

 _\- Je crois que tu peux passer à 'Hershel'. »_

 _La conversation accélérait progressivement._

 _« Il me semble que je ne t'ai jamais parlé de ce que je faisais avant d'intégrer Gressenheller, un an après toi._ _D'autre part, tu sais à quel point, Hershel, je te tiens en haute estime. T'importuner de ce long récit de ma vie n'a jamais été nécessaire. Pourtant, je crois que l'honnêteté devrait régner entre nous..._

 _-_ _Oui, et c'est_ _bien une valeur que j'estime », confirma Layton, qui gagnait peu à peu en gravité.  
L'éloquence de la diplômée de Philosophie servait soit une grande joie, soit une profonde peine, voire, la pire des mauvaises nouvelles. Il croyait reconnaître le ton qu'elle avait pris pour annoncer le meurtre à venir, mais la voix, étirée, grinçante,_ _traduisait_ _une tristesse d'autant plus alarmante._

 _\- ...et elle ne règne plus depuis quelques temps. Les derniers événements me l'ont assez rappelé. Ah, par où commencer ?_ _La première chose à dire_ _est sûrement que j'ai travaillé pour Bill Hawks ! »_

 _Miss Kelly, les yeux levés vers lui, s'assit enfin, et commença à pianoter des doigts sur le bord_ _de la table la plus proche._

 _Layton, un peu surpris, retomba sur ses pieds en se souvenant : « Pas étonnant. Je crois savoir qu'il est un important générateur d'emplois dans la région. »_

 _Cette fois, c'est lui qui prit place à côté d'elle sur le long canapé._

 _« Oui, nous étions employés en grand nombre, et, c'est vrai, le hall ne désemplissait pas. Pourtant, ma section était celle du secrétariat et de l'assistance au ministre. Notre groupe était donc plus limité. Je suis entrée comme dactylo, et mon_ _humble_ _connaissance du monde du journalisme m'a fait monter quelques échelons. J'ai fait partie d'un_ _cercle_ _d'autant plus restreint. J'étais donc amenée à fréquenter... » Elle s'arrêta, hésitante._

 _« Le Premier Ministre ? Je n'ai jamais douté de tes compétences, ma chère ! rit légèrement Layton, qui commençait à prendre toutes ses précautions pour de la modestie maladive._

 _\- C'est cela, » conclut-elle sans abandonner son ton d'outre-tombe. « Tu ne devrais pas tarder à comprendre où je veux te_ _mener._

 _Il resta silencieux, attendant probablement la suite de son discours. Le feu acheva de s'éteindre._ _Dans le silence, les paroles de la jeune femme semblaient résonner, et prenaient une signification mystérieuse. Le Professeur réalisa à quel point il la connaissait mal._

 _« Bill était un patron très capricieux. Il pouvait envoyer valser une affaire, faire perdre un poste à l'un de ses plus proches employés sans y_ _repenser à deux fois – souvent sans même prendre la peine de prévenir le concerné_ _._ _Ces années ont été d'étranges années pour nous tous. Un risque planait au-dessus de nos têtes : celui de se retrouver à la porte sans vraie raison, et de perdre la situation qui allait avec un emploi au ministère. Ce qui était un enjeu de taille : l_ _a plupart de mes_ _collègues, si talentueux qu'ils soient, avaient été tirés de la misère par une proposition d'embauche._ _Quand Bill Hawks n'aimait pas, il haïssait ; et quand il aimait... »_

 _Sara reprit sa respiration. « ...il adorait. » « Un beau jour, il m'a fait annoncer par un collègue que dorénavant, je serais son assistante. Cela revenait non seulement à obéir à ses ordres_ _de loin_ _, ce que je faisais déjà, mais à m'installer dans la même pièce que lui, et à délaisser toute_ _tâche aussitôt qu'il appelait.  
'Sara', me disait-il, 'je vous apprécie beaucoup, beaucoup...' Depuis le jour où il m'a fait cette déclaration, il ne m'a plus laissée libre d'un geste. Un jour il verrouillait la porte et volait ma paire de clefs, l'autre il me demandait de l'accompagner par simple caprice. Une semaine suffit à ce qu'il me donne le vrai motif d'une telle nomination. »  
Elle se mit à chercher une tournure qui affaiblirait un peu la vérité de ces heures en tête à tête avec Bill, de gestes qu'elle parvenait tout juste à fuir, de souffles tièdes sur sa nuque. « Il en voulait à mon intégrité féminine. », conclut Miss Kelly sur le ton de l'observation. Ses yeux baissés en disaient plus long._

 _« Mais alors, comment as-tu réussi à te tirer de ses griffes ? l'interrogea Layton, préoccupé._

 _J'ai résisté aussi longtemps que j'en ai été capable, mais c'était sans compter sur ses menaces. Pour m'inciter à accepter de lui donner tout droit sur moi, y compris sur mon corps, il a prétendu renvoyer mes collègues les plus vulnérables. Et l'a mis à exécution devant mes yeux. Oh, ne me méprise pas, s'il te plaît !_

 _Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait faire une telle chose..._

 _Il a fini par devenir insistant, et j'ai cru voir le jour où il arriverait à ses fins. Je l'ai repoussé, en le frappant. Je ne sais pas si tu comprendras mon geste, mais... Qu'il s'attaque à moi était quelque chose que je pouvais endurer. Que d'autres, et d'autres si chers, paient pour ma faiblesse, je ne pouvais le supporter._

 _Les cris d'orgueil, les grands gestes du bras qu'avaient lancé Bill Hawks, meurtri pas tant physiquement que dans sa fierté, revinrent à Miss Kelly, mais elle n'osa pas les partager avec Layton. Raconter la honte de sa propre mise à la porte, les poches vides du moindre penny et dépouillée de tout effet personnel, faisait partie des choses qu'on ne pouvait confier._

 _Elle soupira doucement._

 _« Mais s'il n'y avait eu que cela._

 _\- Que veux-tu dire ? l'encouragea son collègue._

 _\- Mon prétendant a été suivi de plusieurs autres hommes._

 _\- Tout aussi...virulents ? »_

 _Un doute lui traversa l'esprit._

 _Un vouvoiement choqué émergea sur ses lèvres : « Miss, ne me dites pas que vous avez été... »_

 _Le Professeur parcourut tout son être des yeux. Elle se protégea instinctivement du bras._

 _« Mais..._

 _-Ah! Je comprends enfin ce que tu sous-entends, Hershel. Non ! Personne n'a jamais_ _atteint ma physionomie, ou qu'en surface !_ _Non, non, personne n'a levé la main sur ce corps, Dieu merci ! Non. Si je suis faible, profondément faible, ce n'est pas seulement parce que que l'on à cherché à me violenter ce n'est pas pour cette raison que j'ai aujourd'hui à me faire grande violence pour te parler de ces choses-là. Oh, mais je vois que l'imagination t'a fait pâlir. Dans ce cas, il faut que je m'en aille._

 _\- Sara, mais qu'est-il arrivé ? »_

 _Elle fit mine de sortir, suspendit son geste dès qu'elle entendit ses mots, statufiée. Un très léger sourire, mais des yeux désespérés se gravèrent sur son visage. L'orage qui démarrait lança un éclair glacial sur sa joue. Dans le mouvement trop brusque, son chignon avait à nouveau cédé, et des mèches d'un noir de jais glissèrent follement tout le long de ses épaules._

 _« Je ne recevrai jamais d'amour..._

 _La nature m'a donné », elle désignait avec répugnance chacun des éléments, « un corps formé, un buste indécent, des yeux enchanteurs, des cheveux d'une teinte rare : je suis un objet d'envie, et je n'y peux rien. Ceux qui posent les yeux sur moi sont condamnés à voir un corps, pas une âme. Et...Hersh...HERSHEL ! »_

 _Elle se projeta hors du canapé, comme pour refuser de se laisser abattre, les yeux rivés au sol par la détermination. Pourtant, quand elle releva la tête, il croisa ses yeux ahuris. Elle tituba._

 _« Tu leur es semblable, toi aussi, que tu le veuilles ou non...Hershel, à ces_ _hommes_ _! »_

 _Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle, et chercha un geste de soutien qui ne la blesserait pas. Elle comprit immédiatement, et dit avec une moue de pitié : « Ne me touche pas, s'il te plaît. »_

 _« Sara ? » Un air triste._

 _« Hershel ? » Un sourire timide._

 _Leurs lèvres se répondirent._

 _S'installant de nouveau dans le canapé_ _, il_ _s se séparèrent, mais la main de Layton implora un second baiser._

 _« Hershel ?_

 _\- Sara ?_

 _\- Sais-tu que ceci est impossible ?_

 _\- Pour...p_ _ourquoi donc, Sara ? Je..._

 _Regarde. Là. » Sara désigna une chaise placée près de la_ _cheminée_ _. « Il n'y a pas si longtemps, Claire était assise ici._ _»_

 _Elle avait fait la connaissance de Claire pendant un dîner organisé par Sir Schrader. Si elle n'avait pas fréquenté le professeur d'archéologie autant qu'Hershel, puisqu'elle s'était vite lassée de cette matière, il avait la gentillesse de l'inviter aux dîners étudiants, auxquels Claire était fidèle. Elle avait immédiatement apprécié et admiré cette jeune femme, qui savait se faire aimer pour ce qu'elle était. Nul besoin, avait prouvé Claire ce soir-là, sollicitée de toutes parts par ses amis au point qu'elle arrivait difficilement à finir un plat, d'une apparence hors du commun pour attirer la sympathie il suffisait d'être soi._ _  
A cette époque, Sara n'avait pas encore rencontré Layton. Pourtant, les regards langoureux que sa nouvelle amie adressait à un coin précis de la table ne lui avaient pas échappé. Les deux complices en avaient discuté en gloussant, et Sara avait ressenti une grande joie pour elle,_ _même sans connaître le jeune homme concerné.  
_ _Sara en appela à toute la force de sa raison pour lui laisser le privilège d'être celle qui serait à tout jamais assise près d'Hershel Layton. Claire l'avait aimé plus qu'elle ne l'aimerait jamais._

 _« Et je ne pourrais poser la main sur toi sans avoir l'impression de réveiller le souvenir de Bill », reprit un Layton amer._

 _Sans même l'effleurer, il parvint juste à temps à poser une couverture sur ses épaules secouées par les frissons._ _« Bonne soirée, Hershel ! » Elle bondit hors du bureau, la couverture serrée autour de son_ _joli_ _visage._

À présent, il maudissait sa conduite de gentleman. Elle haïssait son titre de professeur qui la rendait si distinguée. Ils voulaient s'émanciper pour se jeter l'un vers l'autre, oubliant leur humanité, s'exprimant dans un langage bien plus doux. Mais l'orgueil, la pudeur et le deuil dictaient leur conduite, et après le départ précipité de Sara, il prit la décision de rentrer lui aussi pieusement de son côté.

Hershel ouvrit avec lassitude la porte d'entrée de sa résidence. Il passa discrètement par la chambre de Flora pour la regarder dormir. Qu'il y ait encore de l'innocence dans ce monde le rassurait. Il referma soigneusement la porte et se glissa dans son lit.

Pourquoi ? Quel intérêt à cette histoire ? Même si son corps la réclamait, même si son cœur la désirait de plus en plus, jamais, ô grand jamais, son esprit ne l'accepterait. Les deux étaient belles, intelligentes et de parfaites ladies, les deux avaient souffert de Hawks mais, seulement, Sara avait raison. Une y était restée.

Celle qui aurait dû devenir sa femme.

Avait-il _vraiment_ le droit d'en aimer une autre après tout cela ?

Un nouveau jour se leva. Suivi de son gai assistant, Layton arpentait les rues en direction de Scotland Yard, en quête d'informations sur Clive - ou le futur plus grand criminel du XXème siècle. Poliment, il demanda à rencontrer Chelmey pour que ce dernier lui donne accès à la réserve sacrée du bâtiment. A peine eût-il descendu l'escalier dans un concert de craquements qu'il aperçut Célie, pour une raison mystérieuse munie d'une ombrelle. Le tout assorti d'une pile de dossiers bloqués sous le bras.

« Aaaaaah ! Mon bon Professeur Layton, vous tombez à pic ! J'espère qu'aujourd'hui, vous allez m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment de cette affaire ! Je souhaiterais la boucler au plus vite pour en revenir au lovely détraqué ! »

Maintenant assise sur la pile qu'elle tenait quelques minutes auparavant, elle fixa Layton, prête à écouter son raisonnement.

* * *

Derrière l'écran…

Ode : Pour une fois qu'on avait un bon rythme… Et il a fallu que MissM tombe malade… Eh bien !

MissM : *kof kof* bonjour mes… Co… Cos *s'effondre*

Ode : Votre partie est vraiment bien ! Vous l'avez améliorée et rendu très intéressante ! Satirique comme vous savez si bien le faire !

MissM : zzzz

Ode : Et après c'est moi qu'on veut mettre à la porte… Au niveau des anecdotes, je vous en ai promis de MissM et les voici ! Savez-vous d'où vient le prénom de Sara ?

MissM : De ma tête.

Ode : Vous, retournez dormir. Sara vient de l'œuvre Princesse Sarah, un dessin animé et un livre marquants pour nous deux (enfin surtout le livre, le dessin animé crache sur le livre). Et que MissM aime ce nom.

MissM : *reprend des forces* La scène Sara x H vous plaît-elle ? Rassurez-vous, ce sera la seule scène de romande de toute la fanfic. Gnéhéhé.

Ode : Oui enfin je travaille sur un Célie x Barton en parallèle. Tout comme Célie, Sara s'exprime de façon particulière… Son langage est marqué de part sa profession et de son amour de la langue, mais aussi pour faire ressortir son côté détonant et décalé.

MissM : Je suis morte… A la prochaine mes loulous !


	17. Partie II-Chapitre 8

_Le garçon à casquette bleue déboula, joyeux. Quelques instants plus tard, sortant le nez hors de son bureau, l'Inspecteur Chelmey se hasarda dans l'escalier et, après avoir réussi à attraper au vol_ _l'objet de cette petite réunion, traîna des pieds vers le groupe. Luke comprit que le policier avait pris le seul tabouret disponible, et s'assit par terre avec un brave soupir._

 _« Que savons-nous de cette affaire ? » Layton commença._

 _Bonne élève, Célie ouvrit la bouche pour donner la réponse, mais son collègue lui toucha le bras d'un air significatif. Luke perdit quelques secondes son regard pétillant d'excitation pour les dévisager lourdement, puis retourna à son calepin. La joyeuse compagnie fixait maintenant le Professeur Layton._

 _« Chacun d'entre nous a pu observer les traces situées sous le socle de la vitrine du collier. Une scie, vraisemblablement, a servi à créer une trappe, mais pour mener... où ? »_

 _Ils retinrent tous leur souffle. Layton laissa passer le silence avec l'inquiétude de celui qui a à la fois peur de ne pas être compris et de se faire long._

 _Les éléments de l'enquête, qui se déroulaient aisément dans son esprit, rappelèrent l'orateur à l'ordre : « Le théâtre repose sur un large réseau de galeries. Certes, au premier abord, cela peut paraître une voie dangereuse et peu judicieuse, mais c'est une manière de... Disparaître !_

 _\- Et un homme qui vole la Lune agonisante ne doit pas avoir peur d'aller loin. » s'immisça Célie, répondant à la logique presque malicieuse par ses théories déjà affirmées. Elle se forgeait un regard mystérieux et sombre, qu'elle posait tour à tour sur chaque membre du comité._

 _Contrairement à ses attentes, pourtant, le visage ne laissa pas voir de réaction pas la moindre trace d'un trouble sur celui du Professeur. Elle fronça les sourcils, prise de passion pour le moindre de ses gestes._

 _« Oui, oui, approuva calmement l'intéressé. Et surtout, le collier est de petite taille, facile à glisser dans une poche. Une fois le joyau rangé, le voleur s'est frayé un passage assez facilement à l'aide d'outils de base, qui n'ont fait que libérer des tunnels déjà existants, qui peuvent laisser passer un homme accroupi.  
Ce qui a égaré les inspecteurs, c'est l'aspect impossible, voire surnaturel - il sourit - présenté par les films. Les caméras du London Theater ne devraient pas, et n'ont pas, d'angle mort. Là, il devient flagrant que non seulement l'inefficacité des caméras était volontaire, que quelqu'un les voulait inefficaces, mais surtout qu'il manque des images. Les enregistrements que j'ai vus ne sont qu'une partie de l'activité de la salle. Mettons-nous à la place du voleur : impossible de rentrer dans les salles techniques où sont positionnées les caméras, trop de risques d'être dans le champ ou d'être intercepté. La faille de surveillance ne vient donc pas des agents, mais ne part pas non plus de la personne qui a commis l'infraction. Elle n'aurait pas pu prendre ce risque elle-même. Un complice ? Je n'y crois pas. »_

 _Chelmey enfonça les mains dans ses poches d'un air agacé : il paraissait trouver cette dernière phrase arbitraire et mal placée._

 _« ...Et la visite sur les lieux a confirmé cette impossibilité._

 _En effet, j'ai observé les câbles reliés aux caméras de surveillance. Ils n'ont pas été mis hors tension ni sectionnés, ou plutôt, ils ont été...rongés. »_

 _« Les marques de section ne sont pas les traces nettes qu'aurait laissées une tenaille. Ce n'est même pas un humain, mais un animal qui a empêché le fonctionnement de l'enregistrement par les caméras, un animal discret, rapide, un animal qu'il est possible de dresser : un rat._

 _\- Ou un mulot ! » Célie lui fit écho sur le ton de la plaisanterie._

 _« Mais enfin, et l'Agent Zer, Layton ? Il a bel et bien été attaqué. Et pas par une de vos bêtes d'égouts !_

 _\- Justement, Inspecteur, vous ne croyez pas si bien dire. »_

 _Le Professeur se déplaça légèrement. Il voulait garder un œil sur Miss Warrione._

 _« L'agent Zer a parlé d'un agresseur 'invisible' et, croyez-moi, il aurait facilement identifié une main humaine. Non, c'est tout simplement une petite créature poilue qui s'est faufilée entre ses vêtements._

 _\- Ignoble, murmura Chelmey._

 _\- Amusant ! gloussa Célie._

 _\- Incroyable... » conclut Luke. « Mais..._

 _\- L'alarme. C'est cela dont tu veux parler, n'est-ce pas, Luke ? »_

 _Un sourire lui répondit._

 _« Même sans compter les caméras, il restait des policiers, beaucoup de policiers qui bénéficiaient d'une vue plongeante sur l'activité de la salle du collier. Je ne sais pas exactement par quel moyen mais l'alarme d'une autre salle a tout simplement été déclenchée pour les distraire et laisser la salle vide. »_

 _« En résumé, pendant que des policiers aussi peu perspicaces que Barton se faisaient distraire, le dessous du socle du collier était scié, le collier emmené via les sous-sols et le morceau de sol remis en place...tout cela sans l'œil suspicieux d'une caméra, dont les câbles avaient été mâchouillés par un joli groupe de rongeurs dressés à les saboter. »_

 _Cette r_ _emise_ _à plat entraîna un silence._

L'inspecteur Chelmey, au lieu de se réjouir de la découverte de cette vérité qu'il flairait vainement depuis si longtemps, se renferma sur lui-même et rompit le silence.

« Peuh, tout ceci n'est que pacotille ! Même moi, j'aurais pu résoudre ce mystère. La principale question à se poser est, QUI a commis le vol ? »

Layton se figea quelques secondes. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que La Question vienne aussi vite. Clive. Il le tenait de Sara qui le tenait de… Il faudrait voir cela dans un autre temps. Il pria pour que son trouble ne soit pas perçu par Célie. Heureusement, il l'aperçut en pleine conversation sur un éventuel nœud papillon pour remplacer de la cravate de Chelmey.

« Vous me voyez navrée, Inspectrice… Je ne peux vous répondre. Je ne vois pas qui pourrait dérober la Lune Agonisante, tout en élevant des rongeurs... C'est impossible.

\- Bah, ça ne fait rien ! Vous nous avez déjà bien aidés, Professeur ! »

Sa manière de resserrer ses vêtements laissait entendre qu'elle passerait la journée dehors. Le Professeur fut soulagé à la pensée de passer une tranquille journée sans le poids d'une lady aux cheveux bleus… Tranquillité qui fut brisée le lendemain, en lisant la couverture du Times. Le sang n'eut le temps de faire qu'un tour dans ses veines avant que le gentleman n'ouvre sèchement la porte du bureau de l'Inspectrice.

« Inspectrice Warrione ! Pouvez-vous me donner une explication ? »

Célie était en train de siroter un jus de pastèque, confortablement installée dans son bureau.

« Vous expliquer quoi ?

\- Ceci. »

Le Professeur tendit un bout de papier.

 _« Ouverture de « la Scène » aujourd'hui à 10h ! Cet événement, qui prendra place au musée d'Art Moderne, aura pour but de familiariser le public avec les plus grands savants du pays. Musiciens, scientifiques, chercheurs : venez rencontrer vos experts préférés à l'ouverture et la fermeture du bâtiment... placé sous la surveillance de Scotland Yard et du Premier Ministre en personne ! »_

Célie reprit une gorgée en zieutant l'article fraîchement déposé sur son bureau.

« Oh. Et vous trouvez que cela fait un peu trop cage dorée, c'est cela ? Pourtant, Billie avait l'air très emballé ! »

Layton réprima un rictus au son du nom « Billie », puis se ressaisit rapidement et se donna un ton plus sérieux.

« Là n'est pas la question. N'avons-nous pas d'autres priorités, Inspectrice ?

\- D'autres priorités ? Mais que voulez-vous dire, Monsieur Layton ? »

Se payait-elle sa tête, ou était-elle aussi futée que l'avait été Scotland Yard jusqu'à là ?

« Je parle de l'affaire Dove, par exemple ! N'était-ce pas sur ce cas-là que j'étais censé assister ?

\- Ah. »

Célie tripota la paille de son verre vide, le regard pensif. Elle laissa quelques instants en suspens la question du Professeur tout en jouant avec ses cils.

« Au diable l'affaire Dove, je n'ai pour le moment ni assez de preuves ni assez d'hommes pour donner la fessée à ce mignon fugueur ! Et je suis déjà bien assez occupée comme ça ! Mais si cela vous tient à cœur, Professeur, rajouta-t-elle avec un ton vicieux, vous n'avez qu'à lire la presse hebdomadaire ! Et maintenant, zou ! Du balai !

\- Hey, mais attend… »

Luke n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le duo se retrouva une nouvelle fois à la porte.

« Non mais, quel culot ! Chasser de la sorte le grand Professeur Layton ! » s'indigna Luke.

« _Allons allons, un gentleman ne médit jamais d'une lady Luke. Faisons ce qu'elle nous a demandé. »

Hershel resta pensif tout le long du trajet.

Qu'est ce qui lui passait par la tête ?

Célie Warrione était inspectrice responsable en chef de la capture du fugitif Clive Dove. Si l'événement du collier pouvait justifier son écart d'investigation, pourquoi s'amuser à organiser des festivités pour Bill Hawks ? N'avait-elle pas perdu assez de temps comme cela ? Ou usait-elle de sa tête autant de fois que Barton suivait un régime ?

Arrivé à l'université de Gressenheller, Layton retourna dans son bureau et commença à feuilleter les articles fournis par Célie. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son esprit s'évada. Et si la Scène était un appât pour attire Clive Dove ? Non, voyons, la police n'y aurait pas pensé toute seule.

Et pourquoi pas ?

Non, impossible. Conséquences trop subtiles et machiavéliques pour être envisagées.

Mais elles pouvaient ne pas être des moindres…

* * *

Derrière l'écran...

Ode: J'ai pas grand chose à dire honnêtement. Donc je vous laisse profiter de votre lecture (pour cette fois è.é)

MissM: Dis donc feignasse U-U c'est pas très sérieux ça


	18. Partie II-Chapitre 9

_Edit : ce chapitre n'est pas bien passé sous nos radars, et il était resté truffé de fautes de frappe en tous genres. Je viens de revoir ça : il est enfin lisible. Merci d'avoir supporté cette lecture. Demandez un collyre pour les yeux gratuit par MP !_

« Je crois que vous ne saisissez pas. »

Sara, à mi chemin entre l'agacement et l'amusement face à la réaction de son collègue, fit stopper net le rire de Don Paulo. Depuis sa lecture, celui-ci n'avait fait que tourner en dérision le moindre mot qu'elle prononçait.

« Enfin, y'a rien à saisir, Professeur ! C'est on ne peut plus débile ! Y'a pas plus dangereux pour l'autre salopard !

\- 'Bill Hawks'», corrigea Sara. "C'est drôle, vous venez sans vous en rendre compte de soulever la clef du problème.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?, grommela Don Paulo.

Sara attrapa l'article du Times par ses deux extrémités et le souleva à la verticale, comme une affiche.

« Quel est le but de la police ?

\- Protéger le Hawks. », se moqua l'inventeur en sortant un cigare.

\- Correct. » répondit Sara, « Cependant, quel est l'inconvénient majeur de la Scène ?

Il en alluma le bout d'un bruit sec.

\- N'est-ce pas évident ? Il indique sa position dans les 2, 3 voire 4 mois à venir ! » hurla-t-il de plus belle.

\- Parfaitement. Et quelle est la conséquence de cette faille ? »

Don Paulo tira sur son cigare pour en recracher de longues volutes aux allures de cumulonimbus.

\- Le gamin ne va laisser une si belle occasion s'échapper : il va lui sauter à la gorge et pouf ! Plus de Hawks !

\- Cela ne vous paraît-il pas un peu facile ? »

Don Paulo allait répondre par une nouvelle raillerie quand il saisit la portée des propos de Sara.

" Vous voulez dire que la police…

\- … A envisagé cette conséquence, oui. »

Elle sourit. Son collègue avait un minimum d'intelligence.

Un rire sonore retentit de plus belle.

« HAHAHA ! Vous feriez un excellent humoriste, Professeur... mais Scotland Yard nous a prouvé à maintes reprises sa perspicacité limitée ! C'est bien pour ça qu'ils font toujours appel à ce maudit Layton ! »

Sara rougit au nom Layton, mais se ressaisit aussitôt.

« Vous avez en partie raison; cependant, votre expérience vous trompe. Une infime partie de la police est au courant, pour ne pas dire…»

Sara sortit une photo.

« Pour ne pas dire qu'elle. »  
Célie souriait de toutes ses dents, fière d'être promue inspectrice de la brigade londonienne.

Don Paulo s'esclaffa à nouveau.

« ELLE ?! J'ai longtemps observé Scotland Yard, Professeur, et je peux vous dire que c'est la pire de toute la bande !

\- Inspectrice Célie Warrione. Elle a traqué son propre père pour le livrer à la police. Capacités d'analyse exceptionnelles. Impossible à cerner. Ce qu'on fait de plus redoutable de nos jours. »

Il déglutit. Puis jeta un regard sérieusement désoeuvré à Sara. « Que comptez-vous faire, maintenant ?

\- Toujours la même chose : aider Clive Dove à atteindre son but. » 

Ils riaient comme des gosses et buvaient comme des hommes. Jamais ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait imaginé que cette alliance s'avérerait aussi réussie.

« A notre Lune Agonisante ! » cria Clive en levant son verre.

« A notre alliance ! » renchérit Descole, soulevant aussi le sien.

Ils savourèrent silencieusement leur coupe de champagne, contemplant le mannequin en tissu paré du splendide butin.

« Quand même, si on m'avait dit qu'une alliance serait aussi parfaite... » lança Descole, qui se resservait en champagne.

\- Enfin, Descole, je vous dois tout ! Le plan, le soutien… Et le luxe, auquel je n'aurais jamais pensé retoucher si vite ! » dit Clive, enjoué, la main également dirigée vers la noble bouteille.

« Voyons, mon cher, c'est vous qui vous êtes occupé du travail ingrat, ne l'oublions pas. D'ailleurs, vos efforts sont récompensés… »

Théâtralement, il sortit l'article de sa cape.

« La Scène vous tend les bras, mon ami ! Que demander de plus ? »

Clive saisit l'article soigneusement découpé et le parcourut des yeux. En un instant, le rictus mauvais du cambrioleur prit la place du naïf sourire de l'enfant amusé. Il n'avait pas osé espérer une telle chose, même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Mais un détail le froissait : n'était-ce pas trop simple ?

* * *

Derrière l'écran :

Ode : Mille excuses, je me suis trompée dans la publication ^^' Ce bout-ci aurait du être dans l'ancien chapitre...

MissM : La correction avance bien mes cocos ! Je reviens toute fraîche de Londres (sisi, le vrai), prête à publier de nouveau B)

Ode : Ouais mais votre ordi vient de planter de la pire des manières, je vais encore devoir gérer ça seule U-U

MissM : En attendant, ce n'est pas moi qui ai perdu des parties et qui dois les réécrire :p

Ode : …

MissM : Bref, à la prochaine mes loulous !


	19. Partie III-Chapitre 1

_Seiryuu_ : Merci pour ton review. Heureuse (voire soulagée !) que la résolution te plaise, c'est souvent là que j'attends les jeux Layton au tournant (et que je les admire aussi). Au plaisir de te lire toi aussi ! -Ode [insert MissMplease's answer here]

* * *

 **Partie III - La Scène**

 _Des ongles brunis par la crasse des bas quartiers s'enfonçaient sournoisement dans tous les vestons. Les coupables, des enfants aux yeux fuyants, allaient et venaient par troupeaux, le pantalon débordant de replètes montres à gousset, déchargeant leur butin à un bout de la salle au nez et à la barbe de tous._

 _Les portes de la Scène s'étaient ouvertes quelques jours auparavant, et ces imposantes portes en bois masifs engloutissaient les Londoniens avec un soupir repu._

 _A l'intérieur, des stands : posées aux quatre coins de la salle d'exposition, de larges tables affichaient les couleurs de tous les arts et les sciences imaginables. Les travaux respectifs de l'élite de ces discplines avaient envahi chaque pouce de l'espace standard qui leur était dédié dans un souci d'équité mais, comme souvent chez ces classes favorisées, l'ensemble donnait l'impression d'un espace étiré à l'infini._

 _Là, chacun vaquait à son occupation, et feignait d'ignorer les bruits qui agitaient l'ensemble. Les scientifiques faisaient fonctionner sans fléchir leurs maquettes, actionnant et relâchant leurs poulies avec intérêt, les peintres apportaient consciencieusement la dernière touche aux oeuvres nées entre ces quatre murs, et les auteurs levaient une main jalouse des tirages inédits de leurs dernières oeuvres, tout cela sous les yeux d'un public ébahi._

 _Au fond de la salle, juché sur un fauteuil aux pieds travaillés, se tenait Bill Hawks, roi et maître, placé plus haut encore que n'importe quelle science. Ses yeux allaient et venaient avec une solennité et une fierté de circonstance, mais, si un visiteur avait songé à lever l'oeil dans sa direction, il aurait noté sur son visage d'enfant gâté un vague air de suffisance._

 _Chelmey, l'inspecteur désigné chef de la garde rapprochée, s'avança avec une moue de circonstance. Il attendit l'approbation de son équipe, qui lui emboîtait le pas sans oser le dépasser, et approcha brusquement les lèvres du micro pour déclarer :_ _«_ _Ici l'Inspecteur Chelmey.» Il grommela sans conviction un_ _«_ _pour vous servir »._

 _«Au nom de la police de Scotland Yard, je vous souhaite à tous la, hum, bienvenue. Comme vous pourrez le remarquer, la police a choisi de couvrir cet événement. Pendant toute la durée de cette manifestation, elle aura pour devise : sécurité, réactivité et e-ffi-ca-ci-té._

 _Pour cette raison, nous nous voyons obligés d'exiger votre coopération. Toute présence suspecte devra être signalée à l'un de nos représentants. » Il ajouta sur un ton réprobateur : « N'oublions pas que le fugitif est toujours en liberté ! C'est pourquoi, par pure précaution, nous allons à présent vous communiquer le signalement de l'individu Clive Dove : vous le reconnaîtrez... »_

 _Le son mourut sans un grésillement. L'Inspecteur Chelmey leva les mains en l'air en fulminant, et pesta contre les microphones mais il était déjà trop tard, la foule n'écoutait plus le ronchon qui l'empêchait de profiter de ses vedettes. Les yeux de Chelmey remontèrent le long du fil électrique qui alimentait l'engin, et il grogna en le découvrant purement et simplement sectionné. Il se retira contre un mur, ses épaules pointues adossées à la tapisserie, et croisa les bras._

 _Puis se plongea distraitement dans l'observation des allées et venues. En réalité, il rêvait, aujourd'hui comme à chaque fois qu'il croisait la route d'un de ces blagueurs de pacotille, de retrouver le coupable, par devoir aussi bien que par pure fierté personnelle._

 _La marée des visiteurs de la Scène était si dense et si agitée qu'il ne parvenait pas à suivre qui que ce soit des yeux pendant plus de quelques secondes, et encore moins à identifier rien qu'une personne. Les sons étaient tout aussi déstabilisants : la rumeur de fond l'empêchait tout bêtement de comprendre, de rapporter, d'identifier bruits ou voix._

 _Faute d'informations supplémentaires, et après une heure d'observation de ce défilé qui ne lui avait rien appris, l'Inspecteur cligna des yeux et repris possession de son corps. Plus tôt, quelques minutes plus tôt, à tout casser, il avait cru apercevoir la pointe d'un haut chapeau mais son état d'énervement, associé aux hallucinations qui apparaissaient régulièrement ou quand il remplaçait le thé matinal par du café, ou une fois qu'il avait atteint un seuil de colère de non-retour, lui conseilla de ne pas s'y fier._

 _Pourtant, le même chapeau émergea plusieurs fois, et finit par sortir d'un petit groupe, à quelques mètres de distance à peine, près d'un guéridon où l'on servait généreusement boissons et cupcakes sophistiqués aux visiteurs._

 _La brume se dissipa : c'était Layton et la Reinhold, aucune trace de Luke. Sous les yeux de Chelmey, le Professeur Layton entama une discussion avec Don Paolo, et une jeune femme dont la vue ravivait un souvenir enfoui chez Chelmey._

 _La compagnie s'était réunie autour du buffet après des promenades séparées, et la discussion semblait prendre un tour des plus virulents._

 _Au moment où le policier s'apprêtait à déranger leur réunion de famille, ils se séparèrent en deux groupes, le professeur avec Paolo et la jeune femme avec Miss Reinhold, désormais absorbés dans des bavardages parallèles. Ce qu'ignorait toutefois l'Inspecteur, c'est que le Professeur Layton profita de cette confusion pour cacher à sa vue une paire de ciseaux dans la chaleur de sa poche._

 _La remarque de Chelmey se perdit dans la foule au moment où il vit l'Inspectrice Warrione onduler dans la direction du groupe, et se joindre à eux le plus naturellement du monde._

 _Un deuxième bataillon de pickpockets en herbe passa entre les jambes du policier interrogateur._

 _Restait à savoir si le prochain voleur à frôler son pantalon en tweed serait plutôt un adepte du vol de montres…ou avait une préférence pour les colliers._

Maud était assise au bureau de Dimitri, lieu qu'elle avait envahi de sa présence il y a maintenant un mois.

L'article sur l'ouverture de la Scène l'avait grandement perturbée. Elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie, et connaissait assez bien son frère pour savoir qu'il ne raterait pas l'occasion d'y faire une petite visite.

Elle relut l'article pour la centième fois, même si, à force, elle en connaissait les lignes, et jusqu'aux sauts de pages par cœur.

Une preuve, cet article était une preuve, la seule chose qui la raccrochait à Clive. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il avait disparu de sa propre vie qu'il était devenu difficile d'imaginer qu'il puisse exister dans celle des autres, dans son quotidien, voire tout simplement, réapparaître. Il lui était même arrivé de se demander si Clive avait réellement existé, si elle n'avait pas rêvé tout cela.

Etrange raisonnement. Maud soupira. Peut-être n'était-elle tout simplement pas prête à le revoir. Elle souhaitait lui donner la correction qu'il devait recevoir, le remettre sur les rails, bien sûr, mais tout lui semblait distant, inaccessible, à présent. Comme si elle ne le reverrait jamais.

Ce qui n'était pas du tout l'avis de Célie.

Faisant des tours de gardes de son bureau, les mains dans le dos, elle regardait le plafond à travers ses cils bariolés. Et ricana doucement.

« Gnéhéhéhé. Layton, j'espère que tu n'es pas dupe au point de croire que l'inspectrice obstinée que je suis pourrait détourner son attention rien que quelques secondes d'un si joli minois... »

Elle marqua une pause devant son fauteuil, faisant face à des documents éparpillés, parmi lesquels se trouvait une photo de Clive beaucoup plus subjective, provenant sûrement d'un journal à ragots. Son regard était profond et pénétrant, mais avant tout, joueur. Le joueur qui flirtait avec la mort dans le simple but de savourer quelques secondes d'un bonheur risqué et en réalité inaccessible.

Elle s'était battue bec et ongles pour obtenir la charge de cette enquête, de peur de se retrouver avec des affaires de la sale petite vermine faucheuse de porte-monnaies. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on se retrouvait à traquer un criminel si ambitieux, si rusé, si…

« Charismatique ! Mon dieu, un vrai petit bijou des abysses de Londres ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'en avait pas produit de pareil ! », s'exclama-t-elle d'un seul coup avant de reprendre sa marche.

L'inspectrice avait besoin de faire le point. Elle avait vu et déduit trop de choses, sans avoir vraiment pris le temps de les associer.

Car s'il fallait savoir une chose sur Célie, outre le fait qu'elle avait des obsessions supérieures à la moyenne, ou qu'elle se vernissait toujours les ongles d'une couleur strictement identique à celle de ses cheveux, c'est qu'elle était aussi la maîtresse des fils rouges. Le moindre lien entre deux entités, aussi infime qu'il puisse être, elle le remarquait. Mais ce talent avait ses limites.

Depuis toute petite, elle savait déduire les relations. Quand sa maîtresse lisait à haute voix des contes, elle était toujours impressionnée par la spontanéité dont Célie faisait preuve pour repérer les liens, même abstraits, entre les différents personnages. Très vite, elle pouvait dire qui était amoureux de qui ou qui était le traître, alors que les protagonistes n'avaient prononcé que quelques mots.

Cependant, lorsque son institutrice lui demandait ce qui allait se passer, l'enfant haussait les épaules et répondait par un « je sais pas ».

Elle ignorait que deux amoureux allaient se marier.

Célie était incapable d'envisager les conséquences d'une relation.

Avec le temps, elle avait réussi à se mettre assez à la place de l'autre pour connaître le but recherché par la relation, ou, à force, par anticiper les conséquences d'un lien, mais cela lui restait assez inaccessible.

Ainsi, elle avait parfaitement saisi la relation qui la reliait au Professeur. Une pourriture d'agent double, qui la prenait sûrement pour un de ces inspecteurs limités de Scotland Yard – bien qu'un certain Léon Blum avait réussi à sortir du lot, étrange personnage avec qui elle avait eu la chance d'échanger quelques mots.

Ah, Blumy chéri, tu me manques : avoir un cerveau de plus dans cette affaire n'aurait pas été de trop.

L'inspectrice sortit son carnet en fausse peau de zèbre, afin de relire ses notes.

Layton s'était trahi, et plusieurs fois. Ces faux pas lui avaient permis de savoir quel lien exactement ils entretenaient tous les deux, il fallait maintenant mettre la main sur ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

La première erreur remontait à leur premier rendez-vous, dans ce pittoresque « bureau à balais ». Comment un si distingué gentleman avait-il pu nier cet arrangement et affirmer qu'il n'attendait personne, et surtout pas un membre de la brigade de Londres ?

Peut-être l'âge lui jouait-il des tours.

Ou peut-être ne souhaitait-il pas que des témoins un peu trop bavards relèvent une incohérence dans les fréquentations de leur mentor : Une discussion avec une inspectrice pouvait contredire celle une autre avec… Un allié de Clive par exemple. Une certaine Maud Dove, si sa mémoire ne se trompait pas.

Elle aussi avait mal joué. Elle avait fait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, certes, mais Layton lui avait mis trop de bâtons dans les roues à son goût.  
Car pourquoi refuser de rejoindre les rangs de la police, avec un désir de vengeance aussi profond ? Oui, « les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme », et c'était bien la colère et la résignation qu'elle avait pu y voir.

La petite Dove n'était pas débile pour autant, Célie avait fait quelques recherches. Bonne élève dans les sélectives voies de la médecine, étudiante dans un prestigieux _college_. Elle ne devait donc pas être sans savoir que seule, elle n'arriverait pas à retrouver Clive, alors… Pourquoi ne pas s'avantager d'une aide aussi précieuse et puissante que celle de la police ? Un problème d'ego ? Décision personnelle ? L'inspectrice n'y croyait pas. Une alliance avec un personnage de poids ? Cela devenait tout de suite plus plausible.

Alors une alliance Maud Dove – Hershel Layton était bien dans l'air. Et Dimitri Allen, comme lui avait pieusement rapporté Miss Reinhold.

« Ceux qui ont l'air le plus niais sont toujours les adversaires les plus redoutables », se dit Célie, toujours aussi excitée à l'idée de disposer de cette petite espionne à la couverture infaillible.

Elle avait le lien entre les protagonistes. Il lui manquait le but et la motivation de cette alliance.

Enfin bon, le but, elle l'avait aussi. Au cours de l'élucidation de l'affaire Lune Agonisante, elle avait volontairement testé le Professeur en détournant son attention de lui, histoire de ne pas le mettre sur ses gardes.

Cela avait réussi. Chelmey, comme à son habitude, avait posé une question directe et sans détour, à laquelle ne s'attendait pas le Professeur. Son air troublé, aussi léger qu'il soit, l'avait trahi.

Il connaissait la réponse.

Et ne voulait pas la donner, même rien qu'une piste.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que cela serait aller contre son intérêt. La motivation de son alliance.

Sauver Clive Dove.

Célie leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir fatigué. Clive Dove était déjà assez rusé comme ça, inutile de lui compliquer la tâche.

Surtout quand il voulait, ne l'oublions pas, assassiner le Premier ministre. Oui, c'était sûrement dans ce but que l'alliance était apparue...pour l'empêcher de faire une grosse bêtise.

Ah, le raisonnement lui-même n'était pas stupide, mais il fallait bien remettre les fugitifs en prison !

Et enfin la preuve, la preuve finale.

La section du fil du microphone, dans le but d'interrompre le discours de l'Inspecteur Chelmey et d'éviter d'attirer l'attention du public sur Clive.

Donc l'alliance, elle aussi, cherchait à mettre la main sur ce royal voyou.

« Et d'ailleurs, Dimitri ! Pourquoi ne te proposerais-tu pas pour rejoindre l'élite de la Scène ? Tu en as les capacités, non ? » s'enquit Maud.

* * *

Derrière l'écran...

Ode : Naaaan, je peux écrire mes derrière l'écran directement sur le site sans que ça beugue ? :O IMPOSSIBRU

MissM : Cela fait une éternité que nous ne sommes pas venues par ici... Et ma partie préférée commence...

Ode : ... *prend la Katia pose* Mais vous n'avez toujours pas compris ? Après... Tout ce temps ?

MissM : (on dirait une phrase de film ou c'est moi ?)

Ode : *lève la tête* Vous avez mérité quelques explications.

MissM : Abrutie.

Ode: Je vais pas blâmer le manque de temps et les études blablabla... Le temps, j'en avais. Bon, certes pas autant qu'en vacances, mais j'en avais. Mais contrairement aux autres fois, là j'ai du REECRIRE le passage, que mon portable avait perdu. Un passage que je n'avais pas pris plaisir à écrire une première fois, et là, j'avais décidé d'y introduire des éléments significatifs (genre le raisonnement de Célie à partir de tous les indices que j'avais semés ici et là. Ewé en vrai chuis intelligente).  
Et j'ai découvert Minecraft. Et Hearthstone. Pourquoi s'enquiquiner à écrire des textes qu'on n'aime pas alors qu'on peut aller voler les diamants des autres ?

MissM: Il faut aimer ses textes, chère Ode (mal placée pour dire ça oui d'accord). Ah, au fait. Cette fille tond vos moutons et casse vos enclos. Ne jouez jamais avec elle à Minecraft les enfants. Vous me remercierez.

Ode: So je m'y suis grave remise avant-hier et hier. Jusqu'à une heure du mat. OUI JE TRIME DUR MOI.

Clive: C'est surtout parce que tu étais au resto avant, teufeuse.

MissM: C'EST VRAI CA ? *bouche de Magicarpe*

Ode: Clive, va voir en taule si j'y suis. Donc BREF j'ai accéléré le rythme et pouf ! Un beau chapitre ! On dit Merci qui ? :D

MissM: Merci MissM pour avoir botté le derrière d'Ode qui voulait pas s'y remettre. Un review = une motivation supplémentaire pour faire bouger cette feignasse d'Ode. A la prochaine mes loulous !


	20. Partie III-Chapitre 2

_Devant le silence de Dimitri, Maud laissa retomber son ton enjoué, et ses yeux levés vers lui prirent la couleur de l'inquiétude._

 ** _Est-ce vraiment une si bonne idée ? Après tout… Hershel m'a dit que… De toute façon, je n'ai pas d'excuse._**

 _Tout entier à ses pensées, il avait tiré une mèche de sa queue de cheval et l'enroulait autour de son doigt avec l'obsessionnelle minutie d'un aliéné. Etirée, malmenée, la touffe de cheveux couleur cendre se rétractait de temps à autre en une boucle mal formée, sur laquelle il repassait aussitôt son angoisse._

 _Au moment où la jeune femme tenta de lire dans l'unique oeil bleu qui pointait sous ses cheveux imposants, il le couvrit d'une paupière grise, que la fatigue avait ornée de fines veines violacées. Elle nota que les petits vaisseaux couleur chardon s'agitaient dangereusement, gonflant et palpitant de temps à autre, trahissant son agitation intérieure, sa nervosité et ses hésitations. Maud ne le quittait pas des yeux, tentant de le ramener à la surface, de lui rappeler la politesse qu'il respectait d'ordinaire avec un tel naturel. Il semblait déterminé à arriver au bout de ses réflexions, avant de s'autoriser à revenir dans cette pièce._

 ** _A refuser, je ne ferais qu'attirer l'attention de la police._**

 _Un long soupir mit fin au malaise de la jeune femme. Dimitri était arrivé à sa conclusion. Oui, il irait._

 _L'homme de sciences s'extirpa difficilement de sa rêverie et se redressa, laissant apparaître derrière son rideau capillaire un autre oeil bleu :_ _«_ _Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! J'ai reçu...ceci pas plus tard qu'hier soir. »_

 _Il lança péniblement un bras vers la commode, trop abattu pour se lever. Il fourragea quelques instants dans un paquet de papiers, avant de reconnaître le papier épais et lisse de l'invitation. Le carton royal était assorti aux tentures rouges de la Scène, et gravé d'un motif de siège où apparaissaient les initiales du Premier Ministre.  
Le nom de Dimitri y était indiqué dans l'écriture tordue de Célie Warrione, et faisait partie de la fournée des cartes personnalisées qu'elle avait commandées à l'imprimeur, en précisant qu'une ligne devait être laissée vide, afin que les invités de marque aient le privilège d'une carte nominative, quand les invités moins prestigieux devaient se contenter d'un message impersonnel._

 _Maud fit tourner le bout de papier entre ses doigts, guettant patiemment les prochaines paroles de son allié._

 _«_ _Mais avant d'y aller, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, et je crois que tu vas pouvoir m'aider. Prendrais-tu un thé ? »_

 _A quelques pas de là flânait un duo, un homme et une jeune femme souriants, mais calmes, et aux gestes dessinés avec une perfection et une grâce qui faisaient d'eux deux personnages de la meilleure tenue. Toutefois, leur manière de plisser les yeux pour sourire, et l'étonnante façon qu'ils avaient de marcher au même pas trahissait un air de famille._

 _Le duo arpentait les bords de la rivière, profitant des lumières de la ville qui commençaient tout juste à s'allumer et à se refléter dans l'eau des quais avec un émerveillement de touriste, mais une retenue d'aristocrate._

 _C'était l'heure à laquelle le grondement de la Tamise se faisait berceuse, et les eaux agitées qui, dans la journée, voyaient passer les embarcations et les marchandises, résonnaient des cris des marchands, se transformait en un long ruban noir qui s'étirait paresseusement d'un bout à l'autre de la ville._

 _"Une chance que l'on nous ait réservé une place, et si promptement...j'en regrette de ne rien avoir à offrir à notre Cicéron* » se dit l'homme, en prenant appui sur le bras de sa compagne. La jeune femme, s'alignant sur le pas hésitant de son aïeul, paraissait profondément impressionnée de tout ce qui l'entourait et venait chatouiller ses sens. Elle avait oublié à quoi la ville pouvait ressembler, et la retrouvait avec bonheur.  
Le silence des contrées reculées était apaisant, mais la ville avait une beauté inégalable._

 _«_ _Katia… »_

 _La jeune fille comprit le signal. Elle ralentit le pas, et guida avec douceur son aïeul vers un des bancs qui parsemaient à distance régulière les bords de la rivière.  
Son grand-père avait sa fierté, et rechignait généralement à se plaindre aussi ouvertement de la fatigue. Aussi, quand il osait formuler ce genre de demandes, elle prétendait ne pas entendre le petit bruit de soulagement qu'il lâchait en apaisant son dos courbé, et, restée debout à côté de lui, prenait cette halte comme une invitation à profiter du paysage._

 _Une fois qu'elle sentit la main tremblotante chercher son avant-bras, elle l'y plaça confortablement, et ils reprirent leur marche, pas à pas._

 _Leur hôtel apparut à temps, au moment où la lumière naturelle s'apprêtait à s'évanouir, et aurait gâché la splendide vision qui s'offrait à eux. Le groom attribué à l'imposante porte d'entrée fit un pas, et déchargea Katia de son grand-père pour l'aider à gravir les volées de marche.  
Elle le laissa faire, mais revint vers Vladimir dès qu'elle en eut l'occasion._

 _Une fois à la réception, ils donnèrent le nom de_ _«_ _Van Herzen », et furent conduits par un jeune homme en livrée à leur chambre, où deux grands lits et une bouteille de champagne fraîche les attendaient._

 _Comme convenu, ils trouvèrent sur l'une des commodes une carte leur indiquant les consignes à fournir pour être conduits de bonne heure le lendemain à la Scène. Une voiture, précisait l'Inspectrice Célie Warrione, les attendrait devant la porte gauche de l'hôtel, ce qui permettrait à Monsieur le Comte de s'y déplacer sans trop de difficultés.  
Une invitation rouge carmin y était jointe. Elle indiquait les horaires des diverses conférences privées auxquelles ils étaient tous deux conviés._

 _La jeune fille arrangea rapidement ses cheveux violets à l'aide d'un peigne de coquillage, puis aida son grand-père, assis sur un lit, à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Une envie la prit de se lancer dans une conversation avec lui, mais, devant ses yeux rapetissés par la fatigue, elle jugea plus sage de la garder pour le lendemain, et de consommer son excitation en solitaire._

 _Elle l'aida à se coucher, borda ses draps avec amour, puis se résigna à rejoindre son propre lit, qu'elle avait demandé à être déplacé dans la même salle._

 _Entretemps, elle sortit d'un sac une petite cloche, et la posa sur la table de nuit de son grand-père. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour qu'il en use comme d'une alerte, au cas où il se sentirait indisposé pendant la nuit. Ce rituel avait permis à Katia de dormir plus paisiblement : jusque là, elle peinait à trouver le sommeil à l'idée qu'un drame puisse subvenir sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, et, avant qu'il n'accepte de dormir dans la même salle que sa petite fille, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire les cent pas autour de sa porte, glacée dans sa chemise de nuit, à l'affût du mondre bruit._

 _Elle s'assit sur le côté du matelas avec un sourire timide, avant d'éteindre définitivement la lumière._

Flora astiquait fermement la vitre de la cuisine.

Ses trop nombreuses heures de solitude à attendre le Professeur chez lui la poussaient régulièrement à toutes sortes de réflexions. La jeune Miss était loin d'être une personne torturée, aussi s'occupait-elle régulièrement à imaginer de guillerettes choses, son futur prétendant, sa future vie de famille. Parfois, des souvenirs de feu son père lui revenaient en mémoire, et la nostalgie de Saint-Mystère et de ses excentriques habitants lui serrait quelque peu le cœur.

Mais pas cette fois-ci. Elle était tellement nerveuse que ses gestes en devenaient tremblants et répétitifs - tout à l'heure, elle avait failli se couper en épluchant des carottes - ce qui l'avait convaincue de se rabattre sur l'activité moins dangereuse qu'est le ménage.

Cette pauvre fenêtre se voyait frotter fermement depuis maintenant une vingtaine de minutes, victime des songeries de Flora.

« Père s'est donné tellement de mal pour moi… Il m'a fait construire un village et des amis dans le seul but de me tenir compagnie, et s'est bien assuré de mettre en place tout un fabuleux système pour trouver une personne digne de s'occuper de moi… Il me l'avait dit… De lui faire confiance… Que c'était une bonne personne... »

Elle s'arrêta de nettoyer, ramenant le chiffon vers elle, la tête légèrement baissée.

« Mais Père, Père, si tu savais comme le monde est fou en dehors de Saint-Mystère ! Tu avais raison, Monsieur Layton est une très bonne personne, j'ai toujours eu confiance en lui… Comme j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi… »

L'étau dans lequel elle tenait le chiffon se resserra.

« Mais que dois-je faire, alors, s'il ne prend pas la bonne décision ? Est-ce vraiment digne d'une lady de laisser le poids de la responsabilité à son protecteur ? Ne puis-je pas un peu l'aider, comme je l'ai fait à Saint-Mystère ? N'ai-je pas mon mot à dire ?! »

Flora tomba à genoux dans la cuisine. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Si tu l'avais vu, Père… Ce _Clive_. Lui aussi, il a perdu ses parents, d'une bien pire façon que moi. Je devrais le plaindre… Je devrais chercher à le couvrir, aussi… Mais si tu avais la moindre idée de ce qu'il a fait ! Et de ce qu'il projette de faire ! »

Les larmes lui sortaient à présent des yeux, entre deux spasmes de sanglots à peine étouffés. La tête levée vers la fenêtre, elle se mit à parler d'une voix déformée par les larmes.

« J'ai tellement honte de moi, Père, tellement ! Je suis tellement confuse de trahir ta promesse ! Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi, mais… Si je laisse faire… L'Angleterre entière est menacée ! »

Elle se replia sur elle-même, la tête sur les genoux.

« Il a voulu éradiquer Londres par conviction… » murmura-t-elle, « Il est effrayant Père, effrayant. J'ai tellement peur qu'il arrive à tuer Bill Hawks… Et en même temps… En même temps… »

Flora renifla.

« ...j'ai aussi terriblement peur que le Professeur soit arrêté ! »

Son visage entier se tordit dans une expression de douleur intense. Ses mots n'étaient plus que l'écho de ses sanglots. Les bras enroulés autour de son ventre, elle laissa ruisseler les larmes jusque sur le carrelage, articulant difficilement les mots « tellement peur » et « pardon » pendant de longues minutes.

Quand elle eût réussit à se calmer un tant soit peu, elle renifla d'un coup sec, et essuya ses larmes du revers de sa manche.

« Mais tu sais, Papa », reprit-elle, « cette inspectrice n'est pas mauvaise… Elle aurait pu réussir l'énigme de Saint-Mystère aussi, et devenir ma mère adoptive… Donc elle est un peu digne de confiance, non ? »

Le silence de l'appartement vide lui répondit.

Troisième jour d'exposition de la Scène.

« Psss ! Hey, Luke ! Luuuke ! »

L'assistant se retourna en quête de la source de cette voix.

« CORVUS ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Shhh ! Parle moins fort, abruti ! » le réprima le concerné. « On est là pour affaires…

\- Par 'on', tu entends… ?

\- La bande du clan du Corbeau Noir, voyons ! » lui sourit malicieusement Corvus. « Mon cousin, le chef du groupe des Chats Perchés de Londres, m'a passé le tuyau pour que je recrute de nouveaux clients pour le marché noir de Mistallery ! En contrepartie… »

Il s'approcha de l'oreille de Luke.

« On lui file un p'tit coup de main pour s'occuper des… _effets personnels_ des visiteurs. » sourit-il.

« Corvus ! » le réprimanda Luke. « Je ne pensais pas te voir t'abaisser autant pour amener la clientèle !

\- Eh eh eh ! Du calme Luke, du calme. Moi, je suis là pour faire ma publicité. Et entre nous… »

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Luke.

« La police est assez tenace, pour une fois. Surtout l'inspecteur Musclor, là-bas, et… oh, je te laisse ! A plus ! »

Le garçon n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il vit arriver l'Inspectrice Célie dans sa direction, le dépassant sans égard pour se planter devant le Professeur.

« Professeur, la séance d'ouverture est sur le point de se terminer. Veuillez vous diriger vers la sortie, je vous prie. »

En effet, une marée humaine commençait à se mouvoir vers l'extérieur, poussant Luke à rejoindre son mentor. Célie laissa passer deux ou trois groupes bourgeois avant d'attraper le bras de l'inspecteur Chelmey et de le tirer à elle.

« Et vous, vous venez avec moi ! » sourit-elle.

L'inspecteur Chelmey essaya de repousser l'injonction d'un grognement, mais la prise de l'inspectrice était trop forte. Ils descendirent les escaliers d'un pas lourd et pressé, esquivant habilement les convives jusqu'à se retrouver à l'air libre. Ne comprenant pas vraiment la raison de toute cette agitation, il se tourna vers sa collègue, qui lui avait lâché la manche.

« Dites, c'est pas bientôt fini, votre manège, là ? » commença-t-il, énervé. « On est censés monter la garde là-haut, je vous signale !

\- Suivez-moi » répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Pris de court, Chelmey se résolut à la suivre pour avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, avant de rentrer dans un parc et de s'installer sur un banc. De l'endroit où ils étaient, ils avaient une bonne vue sur la place du musée, et sur les entrées et sorties, à condition de se tourner un minimum, les policiers tournant le dos à la vue qui leur était proposée. De plus, un épais mur de buissons les dissimulaient aux yeux des passants. Pour réussir à apercevoir la totalité de la place à travers les trous aléatoires du feuillage, il fallait être bien placé.

Célie était déjà en position de chien de garde, l'œil fixé sur une des ouvertures de la végétation, ignorant complètement la présence de son collègue.

Ce qui n'était pas au goût de ce dernier. Il ne supportait pas qu'on le mène à la baguette.

« Vous allez vous expliquer, pour l'amour du ciel ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

\- Oh, au diable vous et votre coffre vocal ! Taisez-vous un peu, voulez-vous ?

\- Pardon ?! Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ?! » cria l'inspecteur estomaqué, fou de rage face à ce manque de respect.

« Ordre de votre supérieur : bouclez-la. »

Chelmey, stoppé dans un élan de répartie, se figea de stupeur devant un tel affront et n'eut d'autre choix que de se résigner, croisant les bras, dos aux buissons. Ah, Scotland Yard n'était plus ce qu'elle était ! De son temps, les inspecteurs étaient censés et compétents, toujours à donner les bonnes directives. Maintenant, il était entouré d'un hyper-actif sortant tout droit d'un film d'action et d'une excentrique qui adoptait l'uniforme quand ça lui chantait.

Marre, marre, marre, de cette bande d'incompétents ! Même Barton pouvait se montrer plus efficace !

Il regarda les aiguilles de sa montre bouger. Longtemps. Au bout d'un moment, la limite de sa légendaire patience, il allait faire éclater sa frustration à la figure de l'inspectrice quand celle-ci le tira violemment par le col, le forçant à regarder par le trou.

« Et voilà ! Regardez, Inspecteur ! Là-bas ! » dit une Célie enjouée.

L'inspecteur eut beau plisser les yeux, il ne trouvait pas le moindre intérêt aux rares passants de cette place.

« Quoi, 'là-bas' ? » maugréa-t-il, trop irrité de tout ce temps perdu.

« Là, près de l'entrée du musée, en toile marron, avec une canne ! »

Chelmey réinspecta la scène. En effet, un homme s'approchait du musée, dans une tenue on ne peut plus conforme à celle d'un gentleman. Chapeau, long manteau, canne, lunettes… Rien de bien suspect.

« Oui, et bien quoi ? » s'énerva-t-il de plus belle.

Célie, piquée par la réponse, écarquilla les yeux en direction de son collègue, l'air effaré.

« Vous ne le reconnaissez pas ? »

Pour la troisième fois, il refouilla la place du regard, en s'appliquant à se concentrer sur l'homme. Une moustache, dont la couleur différait quelque peu de la couleur des cheveux, un long manteau dont les manches semblaient être légèrement trop longues, une canne, mais une démarche juvénile… Et surtout cet éternel air narquois peignant son visage.

« Mais… Mais… Je le reconnais ! INSPECTEUR CHELMEY ! CHARGE DE L'ENQU… »

A peine il avait eu le temps de s'élancer que l'inspectrice Warrione le saisit par la taille, le forçant à se rasseoir et à se taire.

« Mais LACHEZ-MOI BON SANG ! A QUOI JOUEZ-VOUS ? » hurla-t-il à sa collègue. « Il est juste LA, à notre portée, C'EST L'OCCASION OU JAMAIS ! »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Rasseyez-vous. »

Il resta quelques instants encore debout, effaré devant tant d'incohérences. C'est la pression d'une main gantée qui le força à obéir. Il se jura intérieurement de se venger de cette inspectrice de malheur.

« Dites-moi, Inspecteur, est-ce que vous savez pourquoi Clive s'est enfui ?

\- Erreur dans la ronde des gardes, il me semble… » ronchonna-t-il.

« Pas tout à fait, en réalité… »

Il se retourna, fixant des yeux glacés sur son interlocutrice.

« En réalité, c'est plus compliqué que ça… Clive s'est cru plus puissant que nous, et cette confiance lui a permis d' _oser_. Oser remettre en cause sa sentence, oser dessiner un plan, oser tenter de s'enfuir, oser continuer sa vie…

\- Je ne vous suis pas.

\- C'est subtil, en effet. Si vous arrêtez Clive maintenant, vous ne l'aurez pas brisé, ni détruit, ni même affecté. Il retournera dans sa cellule gentiment pour mieux s'échapper. Tout simplement. Non, Inspecteur », anticipa-t-elle, voyant ses lèvres s'entrouvrir, « la meilleure des surveillances ne lui suffira pas. Ce qu'il faut, c'est le détruire de l'intérieur, l'anéantir.

\- Et quand est-ce que vous comptez…l'anéantir ? » l'interrogea-t-il, ne saisissant pas toute la portée psychologique des propos de sa collègue.

« Bientôt, Inspecteur, bientôt. Si vous le voulez bien… »

Elle fit volte-face, plantant son étrange regard dans celui de Chelmey.

« Arrêtez d'attirer l'attention de la foule, et de vos hommes sur Clive. Juste… Continuez, mais un minimum, que personne ne se doute de quelque chose - pas plus. »

L'inspecteur Chelmey se sentait dépassé. La logique de Célie lui apparut comme tordue et inadaptée aux méthodes traditionnelles de la brigade londonienne, tout comme sa collègue, mais il n'empêche qu'en moins d'une heure, elle avait réussi à mettre la main sur Clive Dove, alors que ses unités cherchaient sans succès sa trace depuis quelques semaines déjà.

« On verra. » marmonna-t-il avant de se lever, laissant l'inspectrice en plan.

* * *

 _* Cicéron : Ce nom d'un empereur romain est passé dans le langage commun. C'est un terme élégant pour parler de protecteur, voire de mécène, ici, de la personne qui a eu la bonté de s'occuper d'organiser le voyage de Vladimir et Katia._

* * *

 _Derrière l'écran..._

Ode : Hey hey hey les zamis ! J'ai enfin fini de réécrire mes textes manquants !

MissM : Bonjour à tous ! Ca fait plaisir de voir une publication régulière, pas vrai ?

Ode : Stop blabla, je passe direct' aux anecdotes. Voyez-vous, à la base, ma partie ne devait contenir que la scène Célie-Chelmey. Mais !

MissM : Ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que cette fanfic s'est vue attribuer un défi par une membre ultra-anonyme de la famille d'une des deux auteurs : celui de redorer le blason de Flora, son personnage préféré !

Ode : Effectivement. Si vous reprenez le premier jeu, Flora est un perso très intéressant : pas le plus profond, mais elle reste un bon sujet d'écriture. Sauf que la série elle-même l'a tournée en dérision, enchaînant les apparitions plus inutiles les unes que les autres. Et ça, c'est dommage.

MissM : Flora reste quand même un personnage simple avec des activités légères, on se devait de respecter ça. Mais il n'empêche que Flora est un peu plus futée que ce que la série veut laisser croire, et nous on voulait le développer. Elle nous plaisait bien, pauvre petite !

Ode : Par ailleurs, je suis consciente que Célie prend de plus en plus de place. Je m'en excuse mais je ne me vois pas faire autrement. J'aurais commencé la fanfic après avoir joué au Masque des Miracles que je l'aurais remplacée par Blum, mais là...

MissM : ...l'intrigue était bouclée. Par ailleurs, la scène de Corvus n'y était pas à l'origine, elle aussi est née de la révision récente du texte par Ode.

Ode: Parce que tout le monde aime Corvus voyons :3

MissM : Et Katia et Vladimir sont aussi de retour... C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !

Ode : A la prochaine, mes cocos !


	21. Partie III-Chapitre 3

_Les rapides enjambées du Professeur Layton l'avaient beaucoup servi dans ses enquêtes. Il avait cette manière de combiner le mouvement des bras et le balancement régulier des jambes de façon à faire preuve d'une rapidité à toutes épreuves, sans même prendre la peine de courir. Luke, à force d'entraînement et animé par la fougue de son jeune âge, s'était accordé sur son pas, même si l'élégance de son mentor n'y était pas encore._

 _Mais Flora, elle, peinait parfois à suivre le chapeau haut de forme._ _Elle n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette longiligne de son mentor et de repérer la bosse de son couvre-chef, avant de le voir disparaître devant et de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait quelques pas de retard sur lui._

 _Sa courte période de solitude lui fit ressentir d'autant plus violemment le bourdonnement ambiant. En entrant dans la Fondation d'Art moderne, elle fut contrainte de suspendre sa marche, assaillie par l'étrange tiédeur de la salle._

 _Puis se remit en route._

 _C'est à ce moment-là que la fanfare entama un nouveau morceau._ _La musique était juste assez sourde pour qu'on s'entende encore penser, mais avec l'impression de nourrir des idées hautement supérieures que les sons venaient illustrer. Un hymne laissa place à une étrange valse avant-gardiste._

 _Quatrième jour d'exposition et les stands ne désemplissaient pas, gravitant tous autour d'un Hawks hautain et muet, calé dans son fauteuil surélevé.  
Flora contourna le coin des Arts et Métiers, où elle manqua marcher sur une maquette de pont._

 _Elle n'osait pas avancer trop vite, de peur de piétiner les pieds d'une aristocrate ou les pattes de son chien. Quelques mètres plus tard, après avoir dépassé l'espace consacré à la chimie, elle loucha pour voir un modèle réduit d'avion à réaction passer sous son nez._

 _Elle remontait ainsi les stands comme un ruisseau, avec une impression de douce impuissance, sans cesse repoussée comme par le contre-courant, ses forces peu à peu réduites à néant. C'est alors qu'elle repéra le Professeur.  
« Flora ! » s'écria Luke. Layton se retourna.  
« Flora ? Je commençais très sérieusement à m'inquiéter ! » s'exclama-t-il. Au son de sa voix, quelques personnes levèrent la tête. Le féru d'énigmes faisait partie des personnes que la foule repérait facilement, et les illustres connaissances qu'il était allé saluer ajoutaient encore à son prestige aux yeux des badauds._

 _Hershel Layton croisa le regard brillant de la jeune femme._ _« Allons, allons. Faisons un tour des stands, pour nous remettre de ces émotions. J'ai une petite idée de ce qui pourrait t'intéresser. » Il lui sourit._

 _Le système de contrôle d'entrées et de sorties était toujours aussi douteux : à mesure qu'ils avançaient, ils repérèrent dans ce haut lieu un joyeux mélange de voleurs, d'honnêtes gens et d'aristocrates cultivés - assortis des quelques bourgeois prêts à délaisser leurs comptoirs pour se tenir au courant. Les plus hauts placés, quant à eux, formaient un cercle restreint, endimanchés comme pour un bal, paradant en bavardant, fiers de pouvoir se dire « habitués de la Scène » et d'indiquer aux nouveaux venus les emplacements d'un air important._

 _L'attention fut soudain détournée par l'intervention de l'archéologue Alan Wicker. « Mesdames et Messieurs, bonjour. » L'orchestre se tut._

 _En dehors d'une légère barbe, Wicker n'avait pas de signe distinctif, si ce n'est la courbe de son dos, qui témoignait de longs après-midis penché sur des fossiles._ _Il était virulent mais assez discret pour que, une fois le retentissement de son appel retombé, seuls les spécialistes prennent encore la peine de l'écouter.  
Monsieur Wicker se présentait comme un haut diplômé d'archéologie, spécialisé en manuscrits anciens : de quoi fasciner le Professeur Layton. C'était un homme qui souriait assez peu, mais parlait en quantité._

 _En dehors de Sir Wicker, le public le mieux informé retenait deux noms de la Scène : celui de Rose Spencer, une jeune peintre, et de Demian Salisbury, qui venait de publier un volume passionnant._

 _Quand la petite cloche suspendue entre les deux portes sonna un, deux, trois coups : treize heures, les visiteurs se divisèrent progressivement en trois groupes pour voir l'auteur, la peintre ou cet archéologue évoquer son domaine de prédilection à renfort de mots savants et de démonstrations grandioses.  
_ _Les trois érudits mobilisaient la foule par des qualités différentes. L'archéologue était une curiosité, l'écrivain se montrait cultivé et mordant, haranguant les visiteurs et interpellant sans vergogne ses admirateurs, tandis que Rose, peu loquace, préférait peindre sous l'oeil ébahi des Londoniens. Chacun se dirigeait instinctivement vers les moyens oratoires auquel il était le plus sensible. Miss Reinhold s'approcha timidement des toiles ; le Professeur Kelly, de son côté, se surprit à écouter Wicker d'une oreille attentive._

 _Seul un nom manquait à l'appel, celui du Docteur Stanhgun._

 _« Nom de Dieu, mais que fait-il ? Nous a-t-on au moins correctement renseignés ? Rah, cette police ! Pour nous faire sortir, elle est rapide... mais dès qu'on a besoin d'une information, pouf ! plus personne ! » lança un couple gallois, exprimant le mécontentement général._

 _Layton, tourné du côté de l'écrivain, lançait des regards fixes vers l'archéologue. Il souhaitait depuis quelques jours avoir une discussion avec Dimitri au sujet de leur plan. Au fur et à mesure qu'il l'anticipait, des questions cruciales apparaissait. Mais il était bel et bien introuvable._

 _A dix-sept heures, le Docteur Stanghun monta les marches par volées, pressé. Devant lui s'avançait une Maud pensive qui, le temps de son apparition, fut minutieusement détaillée, faisant fuser les commentaires. Une fois le scientifique à son niveau, il lui prit le bras avec fermeté et l'aida à zigzaguer parmi les curieux._

Comme la veille, Célie prit le haut-parleur pour convier les curieux à sortir. Comme la veille, la masse bourgeoise, mêlée à quelques chapardeurs, se dirigea vers les doubles portes en chêne verni, grandes ouvertes, dans un tumulte qui traduisait l'admiration suscitée par les différents ateliers.

Miss Warrione inspecta le professeur Layton, puis le professeur Kelly, Maud, Dimitri Allen et enfin Flora. D'un pas rapide, elle attrapa le bras de Dimitri et, de manière furtive, le poignet de Miss Reinhold, avant de le relâcher, l'invitant discrètement à rester à sa portée.

« Docteur Stahngun, allons, ne partez pas si viiiiite ! M. Hawks a beaucoup insisté pour que vous animiez les conférences privées de la Scène !... Si cela ne vous dérange pas, bien entendu » ajouta Célie d'une voix mielleuse.

Dimitri chercha rapidement les autres d'un coup d'œil. Seul lui répondit le regard étonné de Maud.

« A la condition que mes humbles connaissances puissent enrichir l'assemblée de la Scène, je me ferais une joie d'y participer.

\- Oh, parfait, mon bon ami ! Vous en voyez tous les cerveaux de l'Angleterre honorés ! Allez donc vous asseoir lààààà...bas, au premier rang, vous voyez ? Quant à vous... »

Célie profita du départ de Dimitri pour ressaisir Flora au poignet.

« Quant à vous, j'aimerais que vous me rendiez un petit service : apportez-moi le maximum d'informations concernant la relation Layton-Kelly. Soyez naturelle, ne soulevez aucun soupçon, mais n'hésitez à suivre l'un ou l'autre. Compris, Miss ? »

Flora hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, se massa hâtivement le poignet et courut rejoindre son tuteur en lui expliquant qu'elle l'avait perdu de vue dans cette gigantesque marée humaine.

Comme la veille, une fois les visiteurs disparus, l'inspectrice présenta ses courtoisies aux membres de la Scène et s'approcha de l'urne, une sphère transparente, piochant au hasard un petit papier qui servirait de sujet de conversation. Elle déplia le bout pioché et en annonça le thème :

« La torture ! »

Aussitôt, une vague de réprobation envahit la Scène.

« Quelle holleul ! Je n'ai noullement l'intention de dibattle soul ce soujet ! » s'indigna la diva.

« Vous avez réuni les plus grands esprits de Londres pour discuter d'une pratique sur laquelle nous sommes tous du même avis ?! » s'énerva l'historien.

« Tous d'accord, tous d'accord, c'est vite dit. A mon avis, vous seriez surpris de certains points de vue... » lui répondit sarcastiquement l'écrivain Demian Salisbury.

« Repiochez immédiatement un autre sujet et qu'on en finisse ! » ordonna un pianiste de renom.

Dimitri lança des regards surpris autour de lui. La brillante mais jeune peintre Rose Spencer semblait aussi perdue que lui, tandis que l'archéologue Alan Wicker, la tête reposant sur sa main, était déjà en pleine réflexion sur le sujet. Katia ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir pour sa première séance et Célie, immobile, semblait très contente de l'ampleur de la discussion, ne s'intéressant qu'à la forme au détriment du contenu.

C'est Bill Hawks qui, d'un simple mouvement de la main, stoppa le chahut.

« La torture ? Eh bien... Difficile sujet, mais soit. Pourquoi n'essayerions-nous pas de concilier nos avis, qui semblent unanimes ? Qu'en pense notre cher doyen ? »

Vladimir, doucement, se leva pour faire entendre sa voix essoufflée par l'âge, soutenu par Katia.

« Comme le dit notre bon Premier ministre, le sujet est certes difficile mais il serait lâche de notre part à nous, savants, de nous concentrer sur des sujets futiles et anodins. La torture, dites-vous ? Cela est un vrai problème, toujours actuel, malheureusement. Pourquoi, puisque nous sommes tous de la même opinion, ne chercherions-nous pas des solutions, plutôt que d'en débattre ? »

Les applaudissements de Hawks retentirent dans la salle.

« Bien parlé, bien parlé, duc Van Herzen. Suivons vos conseils, si personne n'y voit d'inconvénient...

\- Moi si, je refouse de palticiper. »

La diva se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Vous permettez... »

Le champion national de golf ainsi qu'un économiste lui emboîtèrent le pas.

« Inspecteur Grosky, raccompagnez ces gens jusqu'à la sortie, je vous prie. » ordonna le Premier ministre.

Une fois les indignés partis, Bill Hawks reprit la parole.

« Hmm... Bon. Eh bien, commençons. Duc Van Herzen, voulez-vous ouvrir l'assemblée ?

\- Grand-père, Mr. Hawks vous demande d'ouvrir le débat. » lui murmura Katia, par précaution.

« Oh ? Hum… Merci. Eh bien... Pourquoi ne commencerions-nous pas évoquer ses origines ? »

Après un débat assez lisse sur les origines et les actes de torture pratiqués au cours de l'histoire de l'humanité, la discussion s'orienta doucement mais sûrement vers le cœur du problème.

« La torture ne se justifie en aucun cas ! » clamaient une bonne partie des acteurs.

« Vous tous, avec vos utopies en coton, vous n'êtes pas mécontents qu'un meurtrier ne coure pas les rues. Vous êtes même bien contents que des suspects aient fourni d'importants indices à la police, quitte à être torturés. Cessez donc de vous comporter de manière aussi... Hypocrite. »

La tirade de l'écrivain, au lieu de raviver la flamme du débat, avait ouvert de nouvelles perspectives, que chacun méditait à présent silencieusement.

« Il se trouve que la torture laisse tout de même des séquelles à vie » rajouta timidement Rose Spencer.

L'assemblée se retourna vers elle, désirant en savoir plus.

« Par exemple, comme vous le savez tous, le peintre Nomes a été torturé pendant son adulescence. Ses toiles pré et post-torture sont radicalement différentes, les dernières étant criantes de violence, d'une souffrance qu'il fait ressortir à l'aide d'un procédé d'estompe à l'huile, couplé à... Hum, je veux dire que quiconque regarde l'œuvre est frappé par l'évidence de l'horreur du supplice.

\- Enfin, ce ne sont là que des tableaux... remarqua Demian Salisbury.

\- Peut-être, mais en art, les refoulements les plus profonds transparaissent nécessairement dans l'oeuvre elle-même, que l'artiste le veuille ou non » expliqua Alan Wicker. « Auriez-vous l'amabilité de développer votre pensée, Mlle Spencer ? » reprit-il.

Rose, peu habituée à être le centre intérêt, réprima un sursaut et décida d'aller au bout de son raisonnement, d'un ton hésitant et soumis.

«Oh, euh... Oui. Si un artiste peut nous faire ressentir autant de violence à travers ses œuvres, pouvez-vous imaginer ce qu'il a enduré tant physiquement que psychologiquement ? Est-ce humain de s'autoriser à traiter quelqu'un de la sorte ? A-t-on seulement le droit de rabaisser, humilier, profiter de quelqu'un dans une simple optique de profit et parce qu'on est détenteur du pouvoir ? Quel genre de personne pourrait regarder un être hurler à la mort, les membres déformés par différents instruments, souffrant le martyr sans ne serait-ce que cligner des yeux ?! Et, une fois l'information obtenue, l'abattre, et se débarrasser de son corps comme on se débarrasse d'un paquet, tantôt dans un fleuve, tantôt dans une décharge publique, laissant famille et amis dans l'ignorance et la démence de l'inquiétude ?! Est-ce digne de notre civilisation que d'engendrer de tels monstres, je vous le demande ?! »

Venait-elle de trouver ses mots ou était-ce le résultat de l'expérience ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se tenait debout, les joues rosies par l'effort, le regard fou, pénétrant, prenant pour cible le premier opposant à sa pensée. De par la hauteur de son siège, ce ne fut que Bill Hawks que son regard put croiser, lequel la méprisa de ses yeux mi-clos.

« Allons allons, calmez-vous, nous sommes là pour discuter, enchaîna Salisbury. Je ne dis pas défendre la torture, je prétends juste que la blâmer tout en profitant d'elle est hypocrite.

\- Vous sous-entendez que la torture est utile, alors ? lui répondit l'archéologue.

\- Si je peux me permettre, interrompit Vladimir, je pense qu'il existe d'autres possibilités pour faire parler quelqu'un que cette odieuse pratique. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

Enfoncé dans son fauteuil en velours, Dimitri ne savait que dire. Ses connaissances scientifiques n'avaient aucun rapport avec ce sujet ou ses conséquences, son avis ne pouvait être que subjectif. Il en profita pour regarder autour de lui : la plupart des savants n'osaient plus participer suite à la prise de parole de l'écrivain et c'était principalement le trio Salisbury-Wicker-Spencer qui animait la discussion, même trio vedette que durant les horaires publics de la Scène. Il fixa Bill Hawks, qui semblait songeur.

« Peut-on dire que je pratique la torture ? » se disait-il. « Non, bien sûr que non. Je fais travailler ces pauvres personnes secrètement afin qu'elles me rendent quelques services... Administratifs. Je les traite bien et, si je me permets quelques fois des excès de conduite... Je ne me permets rien du tout, cela reste bénin. Et puis... Je les rémunère, correctement, même. Non, personne n'ira croire qu'il s'agit de torture, ça n'en est même pas ! Je dirige simplement un pays d'aliénés.

Au même moment, Flora, qui avait suivi à la lettre les « nouveaux génialissimes conseils de déguisement de Miss Warrione », était assise à la table voisine de celle d'un couple distingué qui semblait très absorbé dans une discussion méticuleuse. L'un portait un haut de forme, l'autre une robe des plus étranges, d'un puritanisme extrême.

* * *

Derrière l'écran...

Ode : Bonsoir blabla cocos, et excusez-nous pour ce retard... Justifié.

MissM : Parfaitement, justifié. Si vous ne vivez pas sur une autre planète, vous devez savoir que nous sommes en plein...bac ? (oui, toi là-bas, retourne à tes révisions au lieu de traîner ici !) et en rush de production pour Ode.

Ode : C'était la semaine dernière pour moi. J'ai fini les cours et je suis fraîche et dispo pour vous B) Sachez que j'ai aussi fini mes corrections ! :D TOUTES

MissM : Ne vous _enjaillez_ (verbe non identifié) pas trop mes loulous, Ode a relu mes parties et il semblerait que ce soit une catastrophe x)

Ode : N'exagérez rien. Disons qu'il y a... beaucoup à réécrire. Mais bientôt, vous aurez du temps. Et plus d'excuse. Bref, à vous les publications TRES régulières d'ici peu de temps.

MissM : D'ailleurs, vous n'avez rien remarqué à propos de ce chapitre ?

Ode : Il est _vide_. Et c'est volontaire. Il n'a aucun intérêt scénaristique direct, ne fait pas avancer l'histoire. Sauf que...c'est entièrement voulu.

MissM : Eh oui, les prochains chapitres seront ceux du dénouement final ! è.é Et ça va envoyer du lourd, mes chéris ! Peu de temps morts, beaucoup de manigances... Alors il nous fallait une phase plus calme, pour préparer le terrain, installer l'ambiance. Comprenez, Scène, Scène, Fin, c'est épuisant à suivre.

Ode : Par ailleurs, ne voyez pas ce chapitre comme de la provocation, ni comme l'expression notre point de vue. Je, et MissM avec moi, ne me positionne pas sur l'usage de la torture. Les arguments cités dans ce chapitre sont ceux des personnages, pas les nôtres. Si j'ai choisi la torture, c'était tout simplement pour rendre ce chapitre intéressant sans partir dans des choses très compliquées.

MissM : Et on se retrouve dans (je l'espère !) peu de temps avant le début... de la fin ! Portez-vous bien, et bonnes révisions à tous les étudiants et bacheliers !


	22. Partie III-Chapitre 4

_« Kelly » était un des noms qui avaient le pouvoir d'agacer la Pomme d'Or._

 _Miss Sara Kelly n'avait rien de vilain : elle était raisonnable, respectable et polie...à sa façon.  
D'ailleurs, elle semblait faire partie de ces gens qui sont incapables de critiquer ou de haïr, ou le font honnêtement, sans feindre l'affection. Elle avait tout d'une femme agréable, ses interventions étaient à la hauteur de sa réputation et, le peu de fois où elle avait osé une plaisanterie, elle l'avait beaucoup fait rire. Somme toute, elle n'avait rien contre Flora, et Flora n'avait aucune raison de ressentir de l'animosité à son égard._

 _Il n'en restait pas moins qu'en sa présence, la jeune fille se surprenait à éviter le regard de l'enseignante, à lui répondre à mi-mot. A chacune de ses apparitions, la jeune Reinhold retrouvait la désagréable sensation de dégoût qu'elle avait eu le temps d'oublier.  
Une femme qui allait jusqu'à_ _être autorisée à_ _s'asseoir avec le Professeur, sans inviter ni Luke, ni elle-même, c'était trop demander à Flora. Cette attitude seule était vouée à allumer une petite flamme de jalousie dans le cœur de l'apprentie lady, qui était chaque jour plus attachée à son mentor. Luke était d'accord avec elle : Miss Kelly allait trop loin !_

 _La mission donnée par l'Inspectrice Warrione était donc très chère au_ _cœur de Flora, bien plus que ce que Célie elle-même aurait pu le supposer en la lui confiant.  
Là où son courage aurait pu faiblir, Flora était guidée par l'envie d'en apprendre davantage. Filer le Professeur et sa collègue revenait à accomplir un de ses désirs les plus honteux, celui de répondre à une question : que pouvaient bien se dire ces deux-là qui soit assez important pour l'écarter ?_

 _En tendant l'oreille, elle pouvait entendre ce qui se disait à la table voisine._

 _« Hum. Je ne vais pas te le cacher, j'aurais aimé te parler de Gressenheller._

– _Je t'écoute, Profes...pardon, Hershel ! répondit Sara en riant._

– _A vrai dire, la directrice a beaucoup insisté pour que je te propose plus d'heures de cours._

– _Et si tu reviens bredouille... » anticipa Sara._

– _« ...elle va me tirer les oreilles », compléta Layton sur le ton de la plaisanterie. La directrice de l'université avait un caractère bien à elle, mais… »_

 _C'est ce moment-là que choisit le serveur pour prendre la commande de Flora : « Madame ? » « Je regrette, mais je ne vous entends pas », dit-elle après que, effrayée d'être trahie non par l'apparence mais par la voix, elle ait demandé un thé dans un murmure. Elle le dit légèrement plus haut, et vit avec soulagement l'employé s'éloigner, un peu surpris de la timidité d'une femme d'un tel âge, mais trop poli pour le laisser voir._

 _« ...l'apparition de Bill Hawks ? »_

 _La jeune fille sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre et, après une prière pour que rien d'autre ne vienne la solliciter, pencha la tête vers la table adjacente._

 _« Je dois admettre que je serai contente quand les séances de la Scène s'arrêteront. Hershel », soupira Miss Kelly. « Il est très difficile pour moi de supporter la présence de Bill. Dans chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses paroles, je le reconnais. Son hypocrisie, sa violence, ses pensées tordues...tout m'est odieux », confessa-t-elle avec une violence d'autant plus cinglante qu'elle était contenue. Elle avait appris à étouffer son ressentiment, mais pas à le tuer._

 _« Je suis désolé. Si je le pouvais sans attirer les soupçons, je trouverais un moyen de t'éloigner de la Scène, au moins des séances privées._

– _Ne dis pas de bêtises, voyons. » Les inflexions de la jeune enseignante étaient redevenues enjouées. « C'est un exercice comme un autre. C'est surtout sa proximité qui me gêne », conclut-elle avec une calme amertume. A force de patience, elle avait digéré sa haine, morceau après morceau, et ce sentiment était devenue une part d'elle-même comme une autre, qu'elle pouvait faire taire._

– _« Que dirais-tu d'une autre tasse de thé ? », proposa Hershel avec bonne humeur. « Je voulais aussi te demander ton avis sur le travail d'un de mes étudiants, qui m'a... »_

 _Flora lança une poignée de piécettes sur la table et fonça tout droit vers la Scène, où Célie lui avait donné rendez-vous dans une petite salle privée, invisible de l'intérieur, dans laquelle l'inspectrice avait installé ses quartiers._

 _Mal à l'aise dans sa jupe à carreaux, le front brûlant sous la perruque qu'on lui avait vissée sur la tête, Flora toqua avec empressement à la porte indiquée sur le petit plan dessiné à l'encre violette par Célie. Celle-ci ouvrit la porte sans un mot, et écouta avec une relative surprise le récit des confessions de Miss Kelly. Elle congédia Flora et, aussitôt après que la porte eût claqué, elle rangea soigneusement les accessoires dans une boîte. Elle éteignit les interrupteurs d'un claquement sec, et partit vers son bureau en ville._

 _Le lendemain, Miss Warrione s'autorisa à arriver plus tard que de coutume, une heure tout au plus avant la fermeture publique de la Scène, et l'ouverture de sa séance privée._

 _Un employé des lieux vint lui proposer à boire. Aussitôt renvoyé, elle dégagea la table de ses papiers, et fit coulisser un panneau de la pièce qui lui était réservée. A l'intérieur, un plateau de jeu._

 _Les échecs n'avaient rien de novateur : ce qui activait vraiment le cerveau de Célie, c'était une partie de dames. Elle déplia avec satisfaction son plateau personnel sur le bureau, transformée en mystérieux casino privé. Elle plaça les pions et se leva, englobant ainsi toute la partie des yeux._

 _Un de ses longs ongles en biseau agrippa un palet blanc et éjecta avec satisfaction le noir de la case diagonale. Bill Hawks._

 _Elle mit pourtant plusieurs tours avant de manger le suivant, mais ô combien plus agréable sous la dent ! C'était ce petit Clive d'amour..._

 _Ensuite, ce fut l'hécatombe : elle ne rencontra aucune résistance du côté des pions de Flora Reinhold, Chelmey – vraiment, ces deux-là tombèrent comme des mouches ; puis vint le tour de Sara Kelly, et de tous les collègues de l'Inspectrice qui, comme tous les membres de Scotland Yard, avaient à peine le temps de réaliser leur sort et encore moins celui de résister. Elle les envoya tour à tour voler dans le sachet de rangement d'une pichenette dédaigneuse. Le prochain exigeait un peu de tactique pour être approché. Célie se mit à chantonner, et fit une, deux dames, pour préparer sa défense. Être certaine d'en venir à bout._

Layton était un amateur de jeux d'esprit, après tout, et son pion était le mieux placé, campé au bout du plateau avec discrétion mais stratégie. Une des dames de l'Inspectrice lui sauta finalement par-dessus.

Elle aurait maintenant pu l'envoyer définitivement au fond de la boîte, remettre à sa place le plateau de bois et l'oublier. Mais Célie l'abandonna sur cette case, se leva, le souffle légèrement coupé, et se rendit à l'évidence : la seule vraie difficulté de ce petit jeu, c'était de cerner Layton. Et son

 _lien_ _avec les autres, ceux qui, tombés rapidement au fond du sachet, étaient amenés à renaître, à jouer en équipe sous sa coupe._

 _« Ce sont les ladies qu'on laisse jouer en premier, Layton ! Si seulement tu pouvais t'en souvenir, cette fois encore...! » Sans s'en rendre compte, Célie se mit rageusement à faire les cent pas autour de la table, agitée par la réflexion et la colère. A quoi bon tisser un nouveau lien entre la professeur de philosophie et Hawks, si c'était pour laisser un aussi gros blanc à côté du nom « Layton » !_

 _Miss Warrione finit par pousser la petite porte qui la séparait de la salle réservée à Hawks._

 _Le Premier Ministre, le regard fixe et brillant, faisait face à un bureau installé pour l'occasion, les coudes au bord de la table, les yeux fixés sur ses pouces, qu'il faisait tourner en tous sens. On reconnaissait à peine l'homme prétendument affable qui ouvrait ces derniers jours les séances très privées de la Scène.  
Il aperçut le profil de Célie dans une des nombreuses fenêtres dont il avait demandé qu'on parsemât cette pièce, construite sur mesure._

 _« Merci pour votre assistance », lâcha-t-il en tendant une main paresseuse vers les plans qu'elle tenait._

 _« Mais je vous en prie. » Elle fit mine de s'agripper aux plans, guettant d'une moue goguenarde un soupir d'agacement de son supérieur...qui ne manqua pas de se faire entendre, bien trop vite à son goût. A contrecœur, elle desserra son étreinte et lui concéda les feuilles._

 _Sans même jeter un regard aux schémas, Bill Hawks manqua glousser face au mélange de fourrure et de mousseline sable qui entourait et dessinait la taille de Célie : « Ne suivez-vous jamais l'uniforme ? »_

 _Elle pointa le badge policier, bel et bien visible sur sa poitrine, même si c'était à à côté d'une broche de plumes.« Être reconnaissable m'a toujours beaucoup aidée, Monsieur. C'est la banalité qui vous trahit » fut sa conclusion, lancée avec un grand sourire._

 _Le politicien employa une technique qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection : il ignora sa remarque avec une indifférence molle que Célie elle-même n'aurait pu décrypter. Elle ne prit pas la peine de masquer sa déception face au peu de répondant du grand homme, alors qu'elle avait décidé d'ignorer sa colère, et était depuis d'une humeur joueuse._

 _Il lui fit malgré tout la faveur d'étudier les plans qu'elle avait conçus pour l'organisation de la séance de ce soir. « Vous avez choisi une haie d'honneur, au centre, cette fois... Pourquoi ?_

 _\- La structure en haie permet d'adapter l'organisation de la cérémonie à la réduction du nombre d'invités, je crois bien, M. Hawks. Vous n'aurez qu'à traverser, saluer individuellement, et pour la suite, la conférence sera concentrée autour de votre pupitre, les sièges des invités face au vôtre. Je propose que vous lisiez, cette fois, le sujet du débat. Cela fera, sensation ? » Elle lui décocha un sourire de courtisane pervertie._

 _« Laissez-moi passer dans le vestiaire et vous ferez l'annonce de la fermeture. », répondit-il d'une voix neutre. Elle l'attendit, entendit ses boutons de manchette tomber, et le grognement du Ministre alors qu'il se penchait pour les ramasser.  
Il ne prenait jamais longtemps à se changer, puisqu'il se contentait de passer un gilet* plus formel que celui de la journée. Bill ressortit, et lui passa devant sans lui jeter un regard. Arrivé à la porte qui menait à la partie publique de la scène, il s'arrêta et, sans se retourner, tint la porte ouverte. Alors qu'elle lui emboîtait le pas, il dit, toujours sans la regarder : « Merci, Célie. Vous êtes définitivement mon meilleur pion._

 _-Et vous le mien, 'Billy chéri'. », osa-t-elle en sachant qu'il ne réagirait pas. Mais cette indifférence mutuelle avait depuis longtemps cessé de la faire rire._

 _Il s'éclipsa dans une petite salle d'attente, laissant la policière face au mégaphone._

 _A l'issue d'une longue conversation, Layton et Miss Kelly prirent enfin congé l'un de l'autre.  
Sara s'autorisa un détour par les grilles familières de l'Université, sous l'excuse qu'elles étaient sur son chemin – Hershel avait-il choisi ce café par hasard ?  
Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reconnaître sa secrétaire, plantée sous la devise en capitales dorées « COGITO ERGO SUM », qui éclipsaient la mention habituelle « In God we Trust », déplacée en sous-titre. Elle fut frappée par l'étrange impression qu'elle était attendue.  
La jeune femme se ressaisit, et s'écarta du bâtiment public au profit d'une ruelle moins à découvert, qu'elle connaissait bien pour s'y être réfugiée. Là, elle prit le temps de noter une dernière pensée dans un de ses innombrables carnets et, une fois assurée que la rue était vide, détruisit rapidement, mais non sans regret, deux ou trois d'entre eux à l'aide d'une allumette cachée dans son corsage._

 _Cette tâche accomplie, elle se laissa aller à un profond soupir. L'enseignante s'efforçait de faire appel à toute la force de la philosophie pour relativiser la situation présente, mais l'exercice était difficile. La tête plongée vers le sol, elle s'activait en direction du centre de tous les échauffements intellectuels, secrètement rongée par l'appréhension. Elle se sentait plus nerveuse que ses compagnons, plus émue par sa présence à la Scène, donc faillible._

Surtout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir derrière le riche velours des tentures, le cuir des sièges, la prétendue émulation des esprits la mise en scène parfaite d'un meurtre, et l'angoisse du grain de sable qui viendrait enrayer la machine lui faisait craindre le pire. Aussi dures soient ses tentatives pour s'en convaincre, elle demeurait méfiante au sujet de la réussite totale de leur plan. Elle avait berné Hershel par l'illusion de sa bonne humeur, mais elle-même savait. Que tout cela ne pouvait qu'échouer. Elle suivit un groupe vers l'entrée de la Fondation d'art moderne.

 _La liste des convives avait été réduite, approximativement de moitié, sur accord commun de Hawks et Warrione. La Scène rassemblait après cette décision les éléments qui avaient été observés comme les plus efficaces en séances privées et populaires en séances publiques, à cet instant progressivement placés dans la salle par le petit personnel._

 _Alan Wicker et Rose Spencer s'engouffrèrent ensemble dans le salon et, dès l'instant où ils furent installés, entamèrent une discussion aussi passionnée que possible de la part de ces deux grands timides. L'arrivée de Vladimir, puis de Sophia, qui lui servait d'appui, déclenchèrent la respectueuse courbette des deux savants, et une conversation d'usage s'engagea entre le désormais quatuor. Miss Kelly les rejoignit.  
C'est l'apparition du Professeur Layton qui provoqua l'agitation, et elle n'était pas peu légitime.  
Il souriait avec politesse, mais on aurait dit son visage barré par une grimace crispée et douloureuse unique, celle de l'énigme non résolue. Ses doigts mêmes s'agitaient, s'entremêlant, témoignant d'un désordre intérieur inouï. Si l'arrivée du Professeur provoqua une réaction générale d'effroi, et que, pendant les dix minutes qui suivirent son arrivée, tous les yeux convergèrent vers lui, il ne faisait aucun doute que l'inquiétude générale suscitée par son entrée était voulue par les organisateurs. En effet, à l'instant même où Hershel acceptait le siège qu'on lui présentait, un plateau de thé encore fumant, choisi avec goût, glissait dans sa direction. Mais il n'y toucha pas._

 _Katia baissa la tête tristement, coupant court à la conversation. Elle reconnaissait la contrariété de l'anniversaire du Professeur. Cette année, la figure solide de Londres avait abandonné par deux fois son assurance bien connue. « Une année de souffrance pour Monsieur Layton...? », s'interrogea-t-elle, réchauffée par un sentiment de pitié._

 _Les retardataires débarquèrent en vague, suivant l'orchestre, qui les guidait à distance d'une musique lourde et feutrée, un jazz étourdissant et rauque. Ils se divisèrent, s'assirent, levèrent les yeux à l'unisson, dégageant ainsi deux allées distinctes et d'une perfection royale près du riche fauteuil qui restait vide.  
Quelques-uns des nouveaux venus jetèrent un œil à l'Inspectrice Célie Warrione, qui laissa tomber un pied sur la dernière marche de l'escalier débouchant sur la Scène, mue par une démarche impériale, le menton dressé et l'œil brillant._

 _Main sur la hanche, elle s'écarta, comme pour laisser le statut de clou du spectacle à un autre. Dans son impatience, son regard balaya la salle entière de son faisceau intimidant. Puis se mit à sourire._

 _Bill Hawks descendit lentement le dernier palier. Le claquement de ses souliers cloutés, polis jusqu'à l'extrême, s'imposa à tous dans le silence pesant qui régnait depuis quelques instants, rappelant un terrible souvenir à Miss Sara Kelly._

« Good evening everyone ! Bienvenue dans notre édition spéciale de la Scène ! » lança une Célie enjouée dans le micro prisonnier de ses serres parées de gants bordés de dentelle, effort vestimentaire inattendu de la part de l'inspectrice.

Les membres applaudirent l'arrivée de Bill Hawks. Le Professeur regarda autour de lui. Tout, ou presque, avait changé : la disposition des sièges, non plus en demi-cercle mais en deux blocs distincts, les visages des invités qui ne lui disaient rien, des horaires différents… Tout venait lui souffler qu'il se produirait quelque chose ce soir, et quelque chose de grave. Luke, ressentant le malaise de son mentor, se tourna vers lui.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Professeur ? » murmura-t-il. « Serait-ce votre intuition qui…? »

Mais Hershel ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Il analysa la salle plus en détail.

L'escalier par lequel Bill Hawks venait de descendre se trouvait devant eux, mais dans l'angle gauche de la pièce, afin de ne pas faire d'ombre à l'estrade royale, où siégeaient le fauteuil du Premier Ministre ainsi que l'urne. Célie, par modestie, restait au pied de la surface surélevée, légèrement en retrait. Sa droiture rigide laissait penser qu'elle n'animerait que peu cette soirée, préférant faire le chien de garde. Ses hommes, une dizaine, occupaient un espace homogène à l'arrière de la salle, près de la double porte. Mais ce qui frappait le plus, c'était les invités. Alan Wicker et Rose Spencer étaient voisins, à deux rangs devant le Professeur. Demian Salisbury, quant à lui, se situait vers les premiers rangs du bloc de droite, en diagonale de Vladimir et Katia, plus au centre.

Les Inspecteurs Grosky et Chelmey montaient la garde sur les côtés, Sara avait préféré s'installer près des immenses baies vitrées, à quelques places de l'écrivain, tandis que Maud et Dimitri étaient positionnés aux antipodes de la salle, l'une au dernier rang du bloc de droite, montrant le dos aux employés Scotland Yard, l'autre juste devant l'escalier. Ce qui gênait Hershel, c'était l'aspect illogique de la répartition : ils étaient démantelés sans l'être totalement, séparés par une masse de visages totalement inconnus.

« Et pour cette édition spéciale, nous avons l'honneur d'accueillir des savants venus de toute l'Europe, qui ont manifesté leur intérêt pour notre respectable Scène !»

Alors les scientifiques français et les artistes allemands se déplaçaient à Londres rien que pour partager un moment convivial avec le Premier Ministre anglais Eh bien, après tout, pourquoi pas mais n'y avait-il déjà pas assez de beau monde en Angleterre ? Layton fut tiré de ses réflexions et analyses par la voix forte de Célie Warrione.

« Comme d'habitude, nous bavasserons d'un sujet tiré au sort ! Monsieur le Premier Ministre, auriez-vous l'amabilité de tirer un thème dans l'urne ? » proposa-t-elle en poussant majestueusement la sphère devant sa main.

Pour une raison inconnue, l'ambiance était tendue, bien différente des autres fois. Bill Hawks se leva, brassa l'ensemble des bouts de papier et en sortit un, lentement. Il le déplia, s'éclaircit la gorge et annonça, d'une voix solennelle :

« Les sujets d'actualité. »

Puis se rassit.

La foule commença à s'agiter. Pas pour la même raison que la dernière fois, non, plutôt par mélange de la quantité de choses à dire sur un tel sujet.  
En tendant l'oreille, on entendait ici et là des faits : la comtesse de Nottingham avait trépassé, le prix de la viande avait encore augmenté, un artiste britannique été décoré… Puis les acteurs arrivèrent au sujet d'actualité qui occupait les esprits : le vol de la Lune Agonisante.

Célie transféra toutes ses forces dans son regard. Elle souriait. Ce que personne ne savait, c'est que l'urne était remplie de papiers « les sujets d'actualité ». La main innocente de Hawks s'était contentée de l'acte symbolique. Elle voulait voir les réactions. _Qui savait quoi_. Layton hésitait sur ce qu'il devait faire, écoutait les conversations dans la position qui lui était si propre. L'archéologue Alan Wicker expliquait l'incroyable histoire des souris sous l'œil étonné de la peintre Rose Spencer, pendant que Maud tentait de cacher une expression de malaise et de gêne. »Ah, pauvre petite ! Qu'il est triste de voir à quel point ton frère a réussi à attirer l'attention ailleurs, n'est-ce pas ? Il est sacrément rusé. Vraiment, si tu savais combien je suis heureuse d'être responsable en chef de sa capture ! »

Ah mais non, voilà qu'elle souriait toute seule ! Célie retourna à une position figée et une moue neutre et poursuivit son analyse. Salisbury, l'écrivain, exposait son point de vue sur le truquage des caméras aux membres attentifs de sa rangée, Sara Kelly y compris. Sauf que, tout en complétant les théories de l'auteur, Miss Kelly semblait regarder l'inspectrice du coin de l'oeil.  
Vladimir et Katia se lançaient déjà dans un grand débat sur la surveillance des lieux du crime avec leurs voisins de devant pendant que Dimitri expliquait une hypothèse très sérieuse sur le profil du coupable, le tout appuyé par de solides preuves de mathématiques avancées.

Bill Hawks prit même part à la conversation en demandant des détails de la manière incroyable dont s'était produit le vol. Les individus du premier rang lui exposèrent les phénomènes de la caméra et des vidéos surveillances, puis les deuxièmes et troisièmes rangs intervinrent pour préciser le comportement de certains gardes, tels l'agent Zer, avant qu'enfin toute la Scène ne se mêla au débat.

« Et est-ce quelqu'un ici a une quelconque idée de l'identité du coupable, puisque la police n'est pas fichue de faire son travail ? » Il avait parlé dans sa barbe pour la deuxième partie de la phrase, avec un regard de reproche pour une Célie imperturbable.

« Je pense détenir la clé de l'énigme, oui. »

Toute l'assemblée se tourna vers le perturbateur, qui n'était autre que Hershel Layton. Dimitri et Maud avaient réagi de la même façon, et tous deux se regardaient maintenant : enfin, à quoi jouait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas attirer l'attention à ce point sur Clive, c'était trop risqué ! Sara eut un hoquet de surprise et ne prit que peu de temps à adopter la réaction de Célie : elle écarquilla les yeux et se mit à fixer le Professeur.

Hershel, quant à lui, s'était mis debout.

« Et cette personne est ici-même, parmi nous. » sourit-il.

Célie fronça les sourcils. Allons donc ! Voilà qu'il voulait lui faire de l'ombre ! Elle-même n'avait pas encore toutes les pièces pour clamer haut et fort que Clive avait volé le bijou. Il manquait…quelque chose. Clive n'avait pu agir comme ça, seul, rien que pour détourner l'attention. Il y avait derrière tout cela un dernier motif qu'elle ne parvenait pas à percer à jour. Et c'était cette pourriture d'agent double qui lui passait devant ! Ô honte !

« Eh bien, nous vous écoutons, Professeur Layton, siffla le Premier Ministre qui commençait à s'amuser.

\- Que voulez-vous dire, Professeur ? Layton porta la main à son chapeau.

\- C'est très simple, Luke. Te souviens-tu du moment où nous avons enquêté sur la disparition du collier ?

\- Euh… Oui oui ! Je m'en souviens parfaitement, Professeur !

\- Très bien, mon garçon. Et peux-tu me dire ce que nous avons appris sur le terrain et _seulement_ sur le terrain ? »

Luke, sentant une importance capitale sur ses frêles épaules, préféra en inculper la lourde responsabilité à son carnet de notes. Il retrouva la page et se mit à lire son compte-rendu.

« Alors… Nous avons observé des traces de sciure autour du socle du collier. Rien d'autre. Nous avons dû nous fournir en témoignages, au cours desquels nous avons appris qu'une première alarme avait été déclenchée, mais sans aucun vol. Puis un des agents s'est mis à gesticuler bizarrement, l'agent…

\- … Zer. » le coupa Salisbury. « Nous savons tout ceci, tous les journaux en ont parlé ! Venez-en au fait !

\- J'y viens. » répondit calmement le Professeur. « Qu'avons-nous appris d'autre ? »

Chelmey maugréa quelques paroles incompréhensibles. Rose se grattait nerveusement les ongles pendant qu'Alan Wicker se replongeait dans ses pensées.

« Eh bien… Les gardes se sont précipités pour aider M. Zer, et c'est à ce moment-là que le collier a été volé. Cependant, en visionnant les caméras de surveillance, il s'est avéré impossible de trouver la séquence où on voit le bijou se faire enlever, le film passe d'une image à l'autre. Avec le Professeur, nous avons donc étudié les câbles électriques du circuit de surveillance, mais il semblait bien que nous étions les premiers à ouvrir les plaques de protection.

Luke referma son carnet. Il n'avait rien noté de plus. L'attention se tourna alors vers Layton.

« Et au final, qu'en est-il, Professeur ? précipita Célie.

\- Cela me permet d'affirmer qu'une personne ici est bien plus liée à cette affaire qu'elle ne devrait l'être. »

Sara fronça les sourcils. Dimitri joua avec une de ses mèches. Demian Salisbury enfonça ses doigts dans son accoudoir. Alan Wicker remit ses lunettes en place. Bill Hawks tapa du pied. Maud se massa le poignet. Katia jeta un regard anxieux à son grand-père. Rose retint sa respiration. L'Inspectrice se raidit.

« Et cette personne c'est vous ! » cria Layton.

 _* rappel : à cette époque, un « gilet » n'a rien à voir avec un pull ! C'est une sorte de courte veste sans manches, dans les poches de laquelle les hommes accrochent souvent leur montre à gousset, et qui se porte par-dessus une chemise._

* * *

Derrière l'écran...

Ode : Et cette personne c'est vous ! :D

MissM : Nan mais oh, c'est une fanfic Layton, et que serait mon bien-aimé Layton sans le fameux "et cette personne c'est vous !" ? B)

Ode : J'avais teeeeellement envie de le caser ce passage :')

MissM : Sinon... Bonjour mes amis ! Alors, prêts pour la fin de la fanfic ? J'ai enfin retouché ma partie, qui était... Très mauvaise sur la première version.

Ode : Disons que ça partait dans tous les sens... Bon, je ne suis pas cruelle, je vais poster la suite dans pas longtemps mais...

MissM : C'est une volonté d'Ode. En réalité, vous avez assez d'indices dans ce chapitre et dans toute la fanfic pour connaître le coupable. Donc on vous fait un peu mariner :)

Ode : Nous considérons que le meilleur de la fanfic est dans la fin. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez déprimer, lisez le dernier chapitre avec Spanish Sahara en fond musical, ça peut être sympa.

MissM : Moi qui n'ose jamais trop écrire d'un coup, je me suis lâchée...vous en avez bouffé, du MissM, cette fois, hein ? *sourire un peu gêné* Allez, je vous laisse chercher les indices sur le dénouement. A TRES bientôt, mes cocos ;) !


	23. Partie III-Chapitre 5

Seiryuu: Haha, trop de curiosité en toi, ça fait chaud au coeur x) En espérant que le coupable soit bien celui auquel tu pensais! ;) #Ode

* * *

Tout le monde suivit son index du regard. Il pointait l'archéologue.

« Plait… Plait-il ? Vous devez faire erreur. » se leva poliment l'accusé.

« Réponds à cette question Luke : combien de personnes étaient présentes dans la salle des archives lors de la résolution des affaires ?

\- Eh bien… Vous, moi, l'Inspectrice Célie, l'Inspecteur Chelmey et Mr. Barton soit cinq personnes au total.

\- Correct mon garçon. Ce qui signifie qu'aucun organisme journalistique n'a pu accéder à ce qui a été dit. »

Il se tourna vers Célie.

« Inspectrice Warrione, vous êtes soumise au secret professionnel ? Tout comme votre collègue ici présent. Il était donc impossible que vous parliez ?

\- Enfin pour qui me prenez-vous, Professeur ! » s'indigna Célie. « Bien sûr que non !

\- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir Monsieur. » demanda poliment l'archéologue.

« A ceci. Monsieur Wicker, si vous n'avez aucun lien avec cette affaire… »

Il sourit légèrement. L'effet allait être beau.

« …Comment êtes-vous au courant pour cette histoire de rongeurs ? :) »

Remus général dans l'assemblée. Des rongeurs ? En voilà une drôle d'idée ! Qu'est-ce que cela venait faire ici ?

« Une histoire de rongeurs ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Il se trouve que j'ai surpris votre conversation avec Miss Spencer ici présente. Vous étiez en train de lui expliquer l'intervention d'un certain facteur dans ce vol si audacieux qu'est celui de la Lune Agonisante… Je me trompe Mademoiselle ? »

Rosa rougit à son interpellation. Elle se sentait à présent coupable d'avoir échangé des paroles avec un grand criminel.

« Non. » murmura-t-elle.

« Et alors ? » reprit l'archéologue sans perdre son calme, « je ne vois pas en quoi parler d'une hypothèse hautement cohérente me remet en cause.

\- Cohérente, dites-vous ? Ceci est un adjectif particulièrement… Décalé. Mr Wicker, comment avez-vous fait le lien entre les différents éléments fournis par Luke pour en arriver à votre hypothèse ? »

Le trio policier était sur le qui-vive. Chelmey et Grosky n'attendaient que la preuve finale pour arrêter l'accusé tandis que Célie fixait la scène d'un œil mauvais : elle avait déjà compris où le Professeur voulait en venir.

« Eh bien, je…

\- Sans faire offense à votre brillante intelligence, il était tout bonnement impossible qu'un quelconque lien de causalité puisse se matérialiser. Pour la simple et bonne raison… »

Layton fit quelques pas dans sa rangée, tournant le dos à Wicker à présent situé dans l'allée centrale.

« … Qu'il fallait avoir vérifié un détail que seul moi-même ai pris le temps de regarder. La section des câbles ! »

Des « oh ! » échappèrent de certaines bouches mais rien ne perturba Alan. Toujours digne et le regard confiant, il attendait patiemment que Layton aille jusqu'au bout de a pensée.

« Les… câbles ? » questionna Grosky.

« Parfaitement, les câbles. Lors de mon inspection, j'étais entouré de policiers qui ont pu, comme moi, regarder les câbles, ou du moins grossièrement. Car c'est une analyse fine qui m'a permis de constater des traces… De morsure ! »

Autre exclamation du public. Même Hawks paraissait sous le choc.

« De…morsure ?

\- Tout à fait, Mr. Wicker. Il est impossible d'en arriver à une hypothèse sur des rongeurs… Sans avoir ne serait-ce analysé les câbles ! »

Au vu de l'agitation présente dans la Scène, il est inutile d'accuser la presse de lui avoir fourni l'information. Wicker se contenta de resserrer sa cravate sans pour autant détourner le regard.

« J'aurais aussi une dernière remarque : si vous avez vraiment aucun lien, je devrais dire, si vous n'êtes pas le responsable de cette affaire, alors pourquoi avoir basé votre théorie sur non pas des rongeurs… »

Alan fronça les sourcils.

« Mais des souris ! »

Grand silence dans la salle. Dimitri et Maud se crispèrent. A quoi jouait Hershel ? Le vol avait été commis par Clive, il le savait, que cherchait-il à faire avec cet archéologue ? Le silence fut troublé par des clappements de mains. Alan Wicker souriait, son visage à présent baigné d'une obscurité malicieuse.

« Bravo, bravo. Je suis très impressionné… Layton. Fidèle à toi-même.

\- C'est qu'à force, on finit par reconnaître les petites manies qui vous sont propres… Descole. »

Un rire narquois s'échappa des lèvres d'un visage masqué. En une fraction de seconde, l'homme courbé par ses années de savoir avait laissé place au savant drapé de sa cape d'orgueil.

« Vous ! » cria Luke. « Que faites-vous ici ?! »

Maud faillit s'écrouler. La dernière pièce. Celui qui tirait les ficelles, qui avait côtoyé Clive et mis en place un stratagème ambitieux. Jean Descole. Dans ce cas, où était Clive ?

Sara profita d'un moment d'inattention pour pianoter sur quelques touches d'un minuscule engin avant de le camoufler dans l'épaisseur de sa veste. Le dégoût de Célie s'était encore creusé dans son visage. Bien sûr qu'elle avait calculé la présence d'un énième acteur dans ce plateau de dames bien garni, oui c'était facile à déduire quand on savait de Clive sa situation précoce sans ressource. Le lien avec le collier avait aussi été fait et le but suprême prouvé par Miss Reinhold. Mais qu'Alan Wicker soit lié à cette affaire, cela lui avait échappé. Elle calcula intensément en quoi l'intervention de cet arlequin contrecarrait _ses_ plans.

« Et que veux-tu, Hershel ? Mon point de vue sur l'affaire du collier ou mon arrestation ? » se moqua Jean.

« Descole, tu n'as peut être aucune sensibilité, mais tu n'aurais jamais pris le risque de te salir les mains. Tu as mis sur pied un plan d'une ingéniosité sans pareille, c'est cela qui t'a trahi. Cela et l'ambition du projet. »

Il marqua une pause. Le sourire de Descole s'agrandit.

« Seulement voilà, il te manquait un dernier ustensile pour t'approprier le collier. Au lieu de prendre le risque d'engager une personne lambda, tu as préféré t'associer. Et pas avec n'importe qui… »

La tension était à son comble.

« Avec celui qui a berné le bras droit de la justice et qui en est arrivé à pouvoir éradiquer Londres, autrement dit Clive Dove !

\- C'est IN-SEN-SE ! » s'énerva l'écrivain Salisbury.

Toute cette histoire le dépassait bien trop. D'abord des rongeurs, ensuite un imposteur et maintenant Clive Dove qui revenait sur le tapis ! Plusieurs personnes étaient de son avis. C'était le manque de réaction total de Célie qui inquiétait le Professeur.

« Il me manque cependant un detail, Descole… Pourquoi Clive s'est-il associé avec toi ? Il risquait bien trop à être trahi et livré à la police n'est-ce pas ? »

Descole fit quelques pas dans l'allée et sourit de plus belle.

« Pourquoi ne pas demander au concerné lui-même ? »

Un pas. Un écho. Un deuxième pas. Une portion de chaussures. Un troisième pas. Deux jambes. Un quatrième pas. Un fusil de pointe. Un cinquième pas. Clive.

Clive Dove venait de descendre l'escalier.

* * *

Derrière l'écran...

Ode: Comme cette feignasse de missMplease se dore la pilule à l'étranger (avec des billets d'avion achetés dans le #yolo le plus total), c'est moi qui dois tout gérer. x)

Bref bref hello la compagnie ! Votre suspect du chapitre précédent correspond-il à Alan Wicker ? C'était obvious ou trop perché ? (dites que vous avez pas trouvé mais que le tout reste cohérent, pour me faire plaisir ;D). C'était en réalité le rôle des 3 OC, et non pas faire du bruit pour la Scène.

En effet, les 3 cocos devaient attirer votre attention (car pourquoi avoir créé des OC si le coupable est déjà un perso existant, hein?) sans toutefois mettre en évidence le coupable (d'où le nombre de 3). Quand on vous dit qu'on a passé du temps sur cette fanfic !

Soyez sans crainte, les prochains chapitres seront aussi de ma main et vont vite arriver, l'absence de cette traîtr... de ma camarade n'influencera pas la publication :)

Des estimations pour la fin en review ? :D


	24. Partie III-Chapitre 6

« CLIVE ! hurla Maud.

\- Que viens-tu faire ici ?! » l'agressa Dimitri.

\- Comme l'a dit ce cher Jean Descole : répondre à la question du Professeur. Il serait très impoli de ma part de laisser notre très estimé Professeur Layton dans l'ombre. »

Contrairement à toute attente, Célie ne sursauta aucunement. Son habituel sourire charognard aurait dû peindre ses fines lèvres mais la ride de concentration cachait l'éclat de joie normalement contenu dans ses yeux, surtout lorsqu'un dandy criminel arpentait la salle sous son nez. Au lieu de ça, son champ de vision alternait : tantôt Clive, tantôt ses hommes, tantôt la foule, tantôt Sara. Car oui, cela n'allait pas se passer comme prévu : l'élément perturbateur était entre les murs. Enfin le potentiel élément perturbateur, Célie ne comprenait pas totalement le rapport entre Clive et Sara Kelly. Une personne normale lui aurait souligné que c'était sûrement car il n'y avait aucun lien que cette affaire lui paraissait trop complexe mais son instinct maintenait la présence de ce fil, tout minuscule qu'il soit. Flora n'avait que trop vu les Professeurs ensemble. Cependant, Sara restait d'un calme impassible, se sentant tout de même observée. Comme Célie, son attention divaguait sur _le_ facteur externe, celui que personne n'allait voir arriver, pas même le Professeur.

« Quelle marque d'attention, Clive, tu m'en vois très touché. Je suis tout ouïe. »

Comment pouvait-on rester aussi impassible devant une arme à feu ?

« Je pense que vous avez du comprendre la raison de toute cette histoire, Professeur. Répondons par simple formalité voulez-vous ? »

Clive fit quelques pas de plus en se rapprochant de la royale estrade.

« Jean Descole ici présent a eu l'immense grâce de m'héberger alors que je n'étais qu'un fugitif sans ressource. Nous avons construit un plan dans le but de détourner l'attention de la police. Au lieu de flairer mes moindres faits et gestes, Scotland Yard s'est concentrée sur l'affaire du collier… Et du cambrioleur invisible. »

\- Et vous avez pris grand soin d'accorder votre délit avec l'œuvre jouée en parallèle pour mystifier l'acte, n'est-ce pas ? »

« On ne peut rien vous cacher, Professeur » sourit Clive. « Vous avez effectivement raison. Endosser le rôle de Lady Kateline donnait un aspect encore plus… Intriguant à notre stratégie, du moins, assez pour que les médias et l'opinion publique se nourrissent de fables et autres contes. Comprenez-les, le Vilain Petit Canard est un conte plutôt ennuyeux à force…

-Dis-nous où veux-tu en venir… Clive. » se dressa Dimitri avec le maigre orgueil qui lui restait, suite à son rôle de scientifique acharné et manipulé. Il n'avait été qu'un pion, un pion qui s'était cru roi. Cette illusion balafrait sa dignité, et le savant voulait le cacher. Prendre des risques, chuter, toucher la fond, tout cela n'avait plus aucune importance désormais. Ses échecs, son aveuglement et sa passion l'avaient perdu, il ne lui restait que la dignité mimée.

\- Mais ce très cher Docteur Allen est aussi de la partie ! Allons, ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes tous donnés rendez-vous… Pour moi ? »

Il marqua une pause, contempla l'assemblée pour fonder ses hypothèses et se mit à rire.

« Mais si ! Ils sont _vraiment_ venus pour moi ! N'est-ce pas hilarant ?

\- Très, mon jeune ami. » se moqua Descole. « Tout ceci est très… Touchant je dirais. A moins que votre présence n'est due à l' _autre_ spectacle ? Après tout, cet espace s'intitule bien la Scène… »

Le visage de Célie s'assombrit, les ténèbres engloutirent ses yeux.

« Trêve de plaisanteries ! J'en ai par-dessus la tête de vos mots couverts ! Dites-nous de quoi il en retourne précisément ! » s'énerva Salisbury.

L'auditorat se figea, appréhendant la réaction du fugitif armé. Contre toute attente, il adopta une expression désolée.

« Oh voilà que je divague… Attirer la police dans une fable ne m'a pas permis de retrouver une pincée de liberté non… »

Policiers au fond. Inspectrice, surement armée, à quelques pas. Cible à sept heures. Fenêtres à 14 pas. Descole dans l'allée principale. Tout allait bien.

« Mais de pouvoir être ici ! Pour mettre fin aux jours de cette immondice humaine ! »

Il pointa son fusil sur Bill Hawks. Un bruit et s'en était fini. La première ligne de convives, à quelques centimètres de lui, ne bougeait plus.

Célie leva la main. Aussitôt les policiers du fond avancèrent.

« Si j'étais vous, j'éviterais. Voyez-vous… Le sol est miné. » conseilla Descole. « Clive et moi seuls connaissons leurs emplacements… »

Il fit un pas en regardant le sol et jeta un projectile dans le coin de la pièce. Une explosion se fit entendre, ainsi que des cris d'horreur.

« … Et je les ai activées à l'arrivée de Clive ! »

Les policiers regardèrent autour d'eux, ne sachant que faire. L'ombre s'installait de plus en plus dans les visages déjà creusés de Célie et Sara. Visiblement, que ce soit le fusil, Descole ou les mines, ces pesants détails ne parvenaient à les détourner de leurs pensées. Seul le Professeur souriait.

« Bien sûr… S'il y avait vraiment des mines. »

Toute l'assemblée se tourna encore une fois vers le Professeur.

« Tout ceci est encore une soigneuse mise en scène pour faciliter les choses à Clive. Il n'y a jamais eu ici la moindre mine…

\- Et pourquoi cela ? » méprisa Descole.

Bill Hawks louchait avec horreur sur l'extrémité de cet engin mortuaire. Clive ne lâchait rien, mais prêta l'oreille.

« Si les mines avaient été un réel danger il aurait été intelligent de regarder ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ses pieds durant toute votre apparition ! »

Ah, l'ego de Descole tenait comme principe de toujours regarder l'adversaire dans les yeux. A peine eut-il le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'un claquement de doigt se fit entendre.

Clive se retrouva encerclé.

Célie claqua les doigts en direction de Dimitri. Pris au piège. De même pour Maud. Menottée par Chelmey. Puis lança l'assaut sur le Professeur. Layton, plaqué contre terre sous le poids de l'inspecteur Grosky. Il analysa rapidement la scène. Les policiers en uniforme s'approchèrent de Descole, mais celui sauta et brisa la fenêtre, s'enfuyant pour de bon. Si les policiers se dirigeaient vers Descole, alors qui encerclait Clive ?

Et il comprit.

« Croyais-tu vraiment que je n'avais pas calculé tout ceci ? »

Célie s'approcha de Clive, entouré d'hommes armés, tous pointés sur lui. Plus machiavélique, sûre de soi, belle que jamais, elle admira sa proie avec envie.

« Lâche ton arme, tu pourrais blesser un collègue. »

Dégouté mais sentant peser le poids d'une balle perdue dans son épaule, il balança son fusil sur Célie, non sans violence. Elle rentra dans le cercle et le dévora du regard. Enfin, enfin, enfin ! Il était à elle ! Mais son regard trahissait la révolte et la haine, elle ne l'avait pas encore brisé.

« Je me nomme Célie Warrione, responsable de ta capture. Tout ce que tu vois, c'est moi-même qui l'ai organisé ! »

Il regarda autour de lui.

« La Scène, te faire croire que je me concentrais sur le collier… Couper tes alliances aussi… »

Chelmey retira quelques affaires cachées dans les vêtements de Maud. Un masque et des gazs soporifiques s'y cachaient.

« Franchement, vous trois… N'auriez-vous pas pu trouver mieux ? C'est d'un prévisible… »

L'obsession refoulée qu'elle avait eu pour Clive jusqu'à la se libéra, chaque pore de sa peau la trahissant. Enfin enfin enfin.

« Et le meilleur pour la fin ! J'ai même fait mettre mes hommes sur leurs 31 ! »

Katia regarda autour d'elle. Effectivement, à part le visage complètement terrifié de Rose Spencer, scié de Demian et quelques anciens convives, elle ne reconnaissait aucun savant étranger connu. Si la liste avait été modifiée et réduite de moitié, c'était pour faire de la Scène une mare aux crocodiles. Les uniformes avaient été placés au fond pour tromper la vigilance, les anciens acteurs séparés dans le but de ne pas nuire à l'opération et enfin, permettre à des policiers entrainés habillés en civil de ne pas se faire remarquer. Oui, depuis le début, des dizaines d'hommes étaient cachés. Partout dans la salle. N'attendant que le signal de Célie pour se jeter sur Clive.

Elle le sentait. Ce regard de haine qui la poignardait intensément, cette répulsion, ce silence insolent, irrespectueux, tout ceci pour sauver les apparences. Il le savait : il ne lui restait plus rien. Désarmé, ses alliés enchainés, sa vengeance échouée, en quoi pouvait-il tirer encore un peu d'orgueil pour rester le Grand Clive Dove ?

La volonté.

Son seul soutien.

Ne pas plier devant ce mélange de bleus crépus, duvet sable et d'obsession aliénée. Non, ce Clive Dove de la presse ne pouvait finir ainsi ! Ce Clive Dove malheureux, craint, fou, fascinateur ne terminerait pas dans les exploits de cette déviante humaine. Question d'honneur. Même si la prison semblait être sa prochaine destination, même s'il allait peut être épouser la veuve, il ne ploierait pas.

Ce qui amusait l'Inspectrice.

« Mon pauvre, pauvre petit garçon ! Tu es tellement à plaindre ! »

Et elle l'enlaça tendrement, d'un coup. Ce qui surprit toute l'assemblée. Bill Hawks eut même un rictus de dégoût.

« Je te comprends, que je te comprends ! Tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'ici… Tous ces sacrifices, ces tromperies, cette solitude… Tu as tellement enduré et pris sur toi… Pour la gloire ? Pour l'argent ? Non, tu as voulu rendre justice. Tout simplement. Noble cause n'est-ce pas ? »

Aucun bruit. Même Clive semblait l'écouter, le souffle court.

«Oui, noble cause… Se battre, seulement armé de sa volonté, seul, contre la politique corrompue, la science insensible, les injustices, la loi du plus fort et surtout… Venger tes parents. »

Entre ses bras, il arrêta de se débattre, piqué par le choc.

« Car n'est-ce pas ceci le commencement ? Cette infâme explosion, produit de l'avarice et la cupidité humaines, orgueil démesuré de celui de voyager dans le temps, qui servit de linceul à ta mère, de tombe à ton père… Comment peut-on espérer reprendre une vie normale, que dis-je, un mental normal, après avoir vu les cadavres de ceux que tu idolâtrais tordus, déformés, souillés par la soi-disant noble cause qu'est la science ? Comment un si petit être peut-il devenir un adulte responsable après avoir constaté leur décès à la morgue ? Comment peut-on… Punir un être qui ne cherche à faire son deuil en châtiant le mal ? »

Il ne bougeait plus. Sincérité ou bluff pour le rendre docile ? Ses mots, teints de vérité, transperçaient cette paroi créée de toute pièce dans les buts les plus sordides pour chatouiller, heurter puis envahir son cœur. Perdu. Le mot qui décrivait le mieux son état d'esprit.

Elle resserra son étreinte et se rapprocha de son oreille.

« Sauf que tu as échoué. Encore une fois. » lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. « Tu n'as pas réussi à venger tes parents comme tu n'as pas réussi à reconstruire un nouveau monde. Oh, tu en as fait des prouesses avec lesquelles tu peux nourrir ton ego : manipuler les plus grands scientifiques du pays, enlever le plus haut dirigeant, construire une arme de destruction massive pour raser une des plus importances capitales mondiales, bâtir un monde souterrain, s'échapper de la prison la plus surveillée, voler une pièce maîtresse, arriver à pointer une arme sur Bill Hawks et se faire un nom dans l'Histoire ! Que d' « exploits » ! »

Elle enfonça ses ongles manucurés dans sa veste.

« Mais toi, de ton point de vue, qu'as-tu réussi ? Tu as succombé à la folie et tu t'es fait rattraper par la police. Tu as voulu te prouver ta valeur en réalisant l'acte ultime : détruire la source de tous les maux. Pour être franche, tu, et tes influences, m'as donné du fil à retordre. Ce fut compliqué d'en arriver jusqu'à la, crois-moi. Tu ne devais pas échouer cette fois-ci, non, au nom des injustices, de tes sacrifices, de tes parents. Et là, tu réalises : tu es à trois pas de ta cible, sans arme, entourés d'hommes armés, tous pointant sur toi, dans les bras de celle qui t'a mené à ta perte. N'est-ce pas pitoyable ? »

Célie laissa s'échapper un rire méprisant. Ses muscles se tendirent sous le poids croulant de ce qui a failli être le plus grand criminel du XXème siècle. Elle l'aurait lâché qu'il serait tombé comme une masse. De sa flamme haineuse il ne restait que les cendres du désespoir et de l'ahurissement. Les yeux écarquillés, regard perdu dans ce néant inconnu, il ne se tenait debout que grâce aux bras ceinturant sa taille.

Raison.

Elle avait tellement raison.

Il avait voulu la faire taire dès le début, mais son inconscient déclamait le même discours : « Tu as échoué Clive, tu ne vaux rien, rien, rien du tout. » Les deux le rongeaient extérieurement et intérieurement. C'était fini.

« Bon ! Je crois que tout est réglé maintenant ! Emmenez-le au poste ! »

Le cercle se dissout, les policiers s'éloignant du capturé. Le Professeur se retrouva libéré de Grosky et se remit debout, non sans s'essuyer de quelques moutons de poussière. Il sentait cependant une certaine anxiété de la part de Célie. Nerveusement, l'Inspectrice remettait ses gants en cuir en jetant des regards anxieux partout dans la salle, comme si elle attendait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui allait tout perturber. Elle fit presser l'arrestation tout en reculant vers le fond de la salle.

Puis une explosion. Des débris de verre volèrent suivi de poussière et de quelques chapeaux. Enfin le vent nocturne londonien s'invita sur les ruines de ce qui était autrefois un lieu huppé.

« Eh bah… Sympa l'accueil. Dites-le si je dérange hein. »

A bord de sa machine volante, Don Paulo venait de faire son apparition.

* * *

Derrière l'écran...

Ode : Ah, je suis prise d'une publication frénétique x) d'ailleurs les gens, annonce TRES IMPORTANTE: UN NOUVEAU LAYTON VA ETRE ANNONCE LE 27 JUILLET ! Et pas un Layton 7 (#lediable), nan nan, un vrai ! :D *saute partout de joie*

Bref, revenons-en à cette fanfic : je tiens à dire que le format de publication de ce site est in-sup-por-table. Ce qui me faisait pas mal de pages word est remis ici en un gros pavé, j'ai l'impression d'avoir rien écrit x/

J'ai dit dans un DE précédent que j'aurais bien remplacé Célie par Bloom si je l'avais connu plus tôt... Mais en relisant ce chapitre, je ne vois pas qui d'autre que Célie aurait pu comprendre aussi finement une psychologie externe tout en s'en servant comme arme de destruction le plus naturellement du monde. A ma connaissance, y en a pas dans la franchise Layton .-.

ET ON A REUSSI A CASER UN ROLE A DON PAULO , le gros oublié des fanfics :D A très bientôt pour l'avant-dernier chapitre... ;)


	25. Partie III-Chapitre 7

Le temps de réaction fut assez long, faute à l'enchaînement des événements de cette soirée.

L'Inspectrice jeta un regard noir à Sara : l'élément perturbateur. Et que comptais-tu faire maintenant ? Nous sommes vingt fois plus, armés jusqu'aux dents, que désires-tu ?

La concernée se leva et se plaça vers l'allée centrale, puis fut immédiatement encerclée par d'autres civils, toujours avec ce même fusil. Le même traitement fut réservé à Don Paulo, à présent à terre.

« Hééé, mais calmez-vous ! J'ai encore rien fait !

-Paul, maintenant. » ordonna Sara.

« Ouais ouais, j'y viens, c'est bon. »

Par crainte de ce qui allait se passer, Layton lança un « oh non ! » et se jeta sur Sara. C'est l'Inspecteur Grosky qui se chargea de le mettre hors d'état de nuire, en le replaquant à terre.

Don Paulo appuya sur un bouton d'une télécommande complexe. Aussitôt, un gros bloc sortit de sa machine, aux motifs détaillés et aux reflets irisés. Il fallut une seconde pour comprendre au Professeur ce qu'était ce pan de mur : un authentique système de protection aslante, celui qu'on pouvait trouver dans des vestiges de leurs temples.

Un ballet de cliquetis mécaniques et d'entrechocs ferreux s'improvisa alors autour de cette relique. Le calme revint lorsqu'une couverture métallique camoufla entièrement le bleu aslante.

« Ceci est un système de défense aslante le plus basique qui soit » commença Layton à la vue des regards perdus des convives. « On peut en trouver à chaque entrée d'un temple. Par refus d'usage de violences dans les lieux sacrés, ce système met hors d'usage toute arme de guerre. »

Les policiers regardèrent leurs mains à présent dénudées. Etrangement, ni Clive, ni Célie ne réagirent, l'un trop perdu dans ses échecs, l'autre en pleine séance de calcul. Un projectile vola de Don Paulo à Sara puis un « A vous, Clive ! » se fit entendre et ce même projectile fut rattrapé au vol, machinalement, par Clive. Naturellement, il jeta un regard désintéressé à l'objet.

Qui n'était d'autre qu'un pistolet, en caoutchouc.

Instinctivement, il tendit le bras en direction de Bill Hawks, le champ de tir assez dégagé pour permettre un impact à moins d'une demi-seconde.

Il tata l'arme. En caoutchouc, pour échapper au système de défense aslante. La sensation était particulière. Cette matière l'étonnait toujours. En caoutchouc, matière si puérile mais pourtant assez puissante pour porter le coup de grâce. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Avec ou sans aide, une vengeance reste une vengeance, qu'importe le discours de cette tarée.

Le silence se fit. Les spectateurs de ce dernier acte, ces acteurs déchus, ne pouvaient lâcher du regard le protagoniste principal. Flora, qui depuis tout ce temps espionnait la scène depuis les coulisses, cacha sa bouche de ses vibrantes mains, en appréhension d'un futur cri. Le visage baigné de larmes, elle ne parvenait pas à savoir si elle devait regretter ses actes ou non. Luke essayait à la force de son regard d'arrêter Clive tandis que Maud et Dimitri se retrouvaient tous deux encerclés. Layton, plaqué par Grosky, ne comprenait plus rien. Célie, Don Paulo, les aslantes, Sara… Sara… Que fais-tu là ? Que fais-tu dans cet univers armé et brut, pourquoi es-tu loin de cette abstractivité qui t'es chère ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps je te voyais planer dans tes douces songeries philosophiques… Est-ce vraiment toi qui viens de lancer… Il trouva ses réponses à ses questions en croisant le regard de Sara, qu'elle détourna immédiatement prise de honte intense.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi veux-tu l'aider ?

Non plutôt…

Pourquoi veux-tu la mort de cet homme ?

Tous les spectateurs étaient immobiles, prisonniers d'une stupide superstition que le moindre mouvement ferait appuyer Clive sur la gâchette.

Clive palma et repalma le pistolet, puis se figea dans sa position. Les abysses venaient de céder à l'ire de vengeance. Un réflexe. Certains parleraient de schizophrénie, pour passer de l'inoffensif au meurtrier, lui nommait ça instinct de survie. Il contracta son bras sur Bill Hawks.

Il était là, immobile, seul, nu, à sa merci. Enfin le monde voyait sa véritable nature : un être peureux qui ne souhaitait que sauver sa peau.

Ce si estimé, craint, puissant Premier Ministre transpirait toutes les larmes de son corps tout en laissant échapper un flux nasal. La lèvre tremblante, beaucoup pariaient sur un craquage de nerfs d'ici trois secondes.

Clive hésita à faire un discours dans le but de rendre la scène plus… Théâtrale. On était au dernier acte bon sang ! Après, il n'existera plus, il sera personnage de pages blanches d'une histoire terminée, lui comme les autres d'ailleurs, même la barge. Il n'y aurait plus « rien » après.

Mais les mots ne servaient à rien, l'action devait être. Chacun interprètera ce qu'il va se passer de sa propre manière.

Il regarda une dernière fois le Premier Ministre dans les yeux.

Il avait tué une de ses collègues professionnelles dans un but vénal. Avait détruit au passage le cœur de trois hommes ici présents.

Avec cet argent, il avait accédé au pouvoir.

Avec ce pouvoir, il a fait régner la censure pour sauver l'honneur.

Et bien sûr, il était l'origine de la mort de ses parents.

Papa. Maman. J'ai échoué une fois, pas deux. Vous serez vengés. Clive Dove le Grand Criminel va disparaître. Je redeviendrai ce Clive Dove voué à fuir aux griffes de la police.

Il se concentra, régla le calibre sur la tête du Premier Ministre-mais ne fallait-il pas viser le cœur ? Non, il n'en avait pas.

Il hésita.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que je ne veux pas.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que je serais un meurtrier.

Et alors ? Tu l'es déjà.

Non. Je n'ai jamais tué personne. Je hais les meurtriers, ils réduisent en cendre l'entourage de ceux qu'ils tuent. Je les hais, je les vomis, je les exacerbe, par-dessus tout. Non, non, non, je ne serai pas de cette race-là Clive restera un délinquant, pas le meurtrier du XXème siècle britannique.

Mais tout le monde s'est fait beau pour toi… La Scène te tend les bras…

Un coup de feu. Bill Hawks s'écroula par terre, son sang serpentant sur le royal fauteuil, touché en plein cœur.

« ARRETEZ CET HOMME SUR LE CHAMP ! »

Plusieurs, une masse, une marée de policiers se jetèrent sur Clive pendant que Sara prit la fuite accompagnée de Don Paulo, à bord de la machine volante.

Il ne comprenait pas. Non, il n'avait pas appuyé sur la gâchette… Il l'avait même relâchée… Non… Papa Maman… NON ! Je n'ai pas pu… échouer… Je n'ai pas pu tirer… J'ai échoué ? Moi ? Mais… C'est impossible !

Dans un tumulte silencieux à ses oreilles, il fouilla la pièce du regard, en quête d'indices.

Il croisa le sourire satisfait, complice et charognard de Célie en réponse.

« Je t'ai enfin brisé… »

* * *

Derrière l'écran:

Ode : Pour ne pas casser le rythme de ce chapitre, je vais faire un Derrière l'écran court.

*hum hum* R.I.P. Bill Hawks, puisse la lumière de la Justice et de la Sérénité enfin régner sur Londres. Tu n'as que trop détruit, souillé et trahi pour te permettre de fouler cette terre. Que le diable t'emporte.


	26. Partie III - Chapitre 8

_« Il laissera... »_

 _Sa voix s'étrangla. Le célébrant s'étouffait. L'on attendit, encore attentifs, mais le flot de paroles s'était arrêté et, le temps d'une quinte de toux, la gêne et la haine avaient entamé leur réveil._

 _« ...de grands regrets derrière lui, et aura marqué notre cœur à tous », « tous » il insistait avec le plus grand sérieux « d'une peine immense. » On approcha le microphone de ses lèvres, et le son, qui portait davantage, donna un nouveau poids à ce qu'il énonça :_

 _« Bill Thomas Hawks, l'Angleterre te salue._

 _Bill Hawks fut le corps de la paix, de la justice et de l'harmonie. » Puis, plus menaçant : « De l'amour, et de la réconciliation. Un hommage général doit être rendu à cet homme ; à la fois dans le silence de nos cœurs, dans l'apaisement de nos foyers, et dans la parole, cette parole qui, sortie de sa bouche, a appelé ce pays à s'élancer sur les chemins d'un monde meilleur. »_

 _Les hommes de l'assistance, à ces mots, relevèrent les yeux avec un frisson. L'homme de foi qui dirigeait cette cérémonie, criblé de regards, se sentit rappelé à la partie du sacrement qu'il allait aborder (de telles occasions étant rares, il avait du en apprendre le déroulement le soir même de la mort de l'officiel), et baissa définitivement les yeux. Il ne les releva qu'en s'extirpant de la cathédrale._

 _Un envol de la musique dans les aigus lui rendit un semblant d'énergie, et il y puisa ses dernières forces pour les interpeller tous : son ton avait tourné aux graves : « Amis du peuple anglais, il est donc de notre droit, de notre responsabilité, et de notre devoir les plus fondamentaux d'accepter cette mort et de la commémorer, aujourd'hui et à jamais, dans le respect et la reconnaissance les plus nobles et les plus vrais. »_

 _Le chant se fit plus bas, la lumière envahit la cathédrale. « Passons ensemble au rite douloureux de la mémoire. Notre digne souverain va maintenant évoquer le souvenir du défunt. Nous procéderons ensuite », et sa voix n'arrivait pas à retrouver un son neutre, dénué de peur, « en appelant les membres de sa famille proche à témoigner._

 _Les autres membres de l'assemblée seront enfin invités, s'ils le souhaitent, à rappeler le souvenir de leur bien-aimé Premier Ministre, et à s'approcher du tombeau. »_

 _« Bonjour, Bill. »_

 _Son regard glacé tomba obliquement, droit sur la dépouille._

 _La charge du regard public l'agaçait plus que tout. Cette combinaison : cette mort, cette interrogation, ces visites chez elle et, à présent, ce faisceau de pitié collective braqué par tous sur sa figure la tendaient à un tel point, qu'elle en précipita dangereusement ses gestes. La piqûre de la honte la raidit : sa tête encore inclinée se releva et Caroline Hawks, toute libre, comme veuve officielle, de faire ses adieux, passa son chemin sans un salut, par grandes enjambées pleines de bruit qui allèrent frapper contre la voûte. Un murmure de scandale accompagna aussitôt cette fuite._

 _Célie s'était appuyée à une colonnade et suivait les mouvements du public avec l'ironie rêveuse d'un félin. Cette cérémonie en grande pompe était à ses yeux enfouie sous une telle couche d'hypocrisie et de basses passions politiques, qu'elle ne présentait pas plus d'intérêt que le déplacement du roi pour l'occasion. La présence même de l'Inspectrice ne faisait que prouver son mépris de l'autorité. Mais elle avait une idée précise de la manière dont elle devait profiter de cette jolie mascarade._

 _Le souverain arrivait à sa conclusion, luisante de sobriété, comme tout ce qui venait de s'échapper de sa bouche respectable. Il avait bien imaginé un discours qui tirerait une larme à ceux qui avaient jugé bon de se déplacer, ceux qui devaient donc être des proies potentielles à une émotion aussi forte et aussi universelle que celle de la mort, mais la prudence et l'ennui l'en avaient bien gardé. Même les envolées lyriques du requiem, que le chef d'orchestre en titre avait stratégiquement ordonnées pour l'arrivée du roi près de l'autel, ne suffirent pas à émouvoir la foule de curieux._

 _Il s'éclipsa après avoir reçu les respects dus, mais rien de plus. Les longs cierges que le célébrant ordonna d'allumer entourèrent le visage du souverain d'un cercle de lumière jaune, mais sans lui procurer plus de dignité. Leur dirigeant retourné dans l'ombre, les hommes et les femmes dans la masse attendaient le prochain divertissement._

 _La lumière chaude, bien que vacillante des bougies dispersées aux quatre coins du dernier lit de Bill Hawks, et qui dessinaient les contours des bancs en bois près de l'autel, rétablit une ambiance plus paisible. La « pompe » dont se moquait Célie, ce personnel engagé bien trop largement et endimanché dans des livrées étincelantes, fit passer des cierges plus courts aux participants. Les citoyens, tenant droit leurs petits bouts de cire, furent submergés par l'impression de jouer un rôle réel dans ce moment qui allait faire l'Histoire._

 _Les paroles touchantes d'une lointaine cousine du Hawks rassuraient une partie d'entre eux : peut-être qu'on l'avait un peu diabolisé, après tout. La presse exagérait si souvent ! Et toutes ces protestations au dehors, ce cercle des « On nous a menti – SCANDALE SOUS LA MORT DU PREMIER MINISTRE », est-ce qu'elles ne se moquaient pas des pauvres et braves citoyens en les encourageant à crier : « Mensonge ! » quand un homme malheureux se faisait tuer comme une bête ?_

 _L'enterrement touchait à sa fin. La chorale d'enfants était devenue un bourdonnement lointain, et chantaient une marche triste proche de la Marche Funèbre, pour accompagner les dernières prières des religieux et les saluts de l'assemblée, qui, au signal, avaient à s'incliner trois fois en direction de l'autel de la cathédrale._

 _Le monument resterait ouvert encore deux semaines, et le cercueil au centre - béant les 3 premiers jours, selon le rite, puis fermé, pour permettre les dernières prières et hommages individuels. Les journalistes y auraient accès les premiers jours, gagnés après une négociation difficile avec la sainte communauté, mais ensuite y seraient laissés dans le silence les derniers pieux et la famille la plus éloignée._

 _Le suivant, qui était la suivante, se fit annoncer par un long bruit à la fois sourd et imposant qui, après la stupeur générale née de l'attitude de la Première Dame, aurait tout aussi bien pu détourner durablement l'oeil de cyclope du public du cercueil officiel. Bien au contraire ; ce profil, enroulé dans une longue cape noire, profita de l'anonymat qui traînait derrière la sortie remarquée de la veuve pour atteindre à une vitesse incroyable le centre de l'édifice, à ce moment où toute manifestation semblait devoir cesser, où les femmes se levaient déjà pour atteindre la porte imposante et mettre fin à la cérémonie. Son profil en ombre chinoise se détachait sur la clarté de l'ensemble._

 _Les spectateurs de l'enterrement s'emparèrent immédiatement de l'impression glacée habilement instaurée autour du pas de l'inconnue, et y virent l'accomplissement d'un présage mystérieux : sur le passage de cette femme, puisque la finesse de sa silhouette la trahissait, un homme avait même risqué un sifflement : « La Mort ... »_

 _La figure noire traversa avec assurance les allées. Arrivée au cercueil, elle fit le signe d'usage, et s'effondra à ses pieds dans un froissement d'étoffe. La masse retint son souffle, et tendit le cou à la recherche du visage qui se cachait sous les plis noirs, incapable de distinguer s'il était incliné vers le sol ou faisait face à la boîte en bois. L'anonyme resta longtemps immobile dans cette posture de désespoir, puis sembla s'essuyer les yeux d'un mouchoir immaculé, pliée en deux par l'affliction._

 _Miss Kelly fit tomber du mouchoir le rectangle de tissu qu'il contenait, avant de l'enfouir dans le creux de sa main, qu'elle fit disparaître dans un recoin de la cape. Elle jugea bon de demeurer quelques instants encore en position agenouillée et, de peur d'être démasquée des pieux installés sur les côtés, feignit de s'abandonner dans la prière. Les mains rassemblées, elle se joignit à l'assemblée pour le « Notre Père », les yeux clos, comptant les secondes avant de se relever et d'accomplir ce pour quoi elle était venue._

 _« Notre Père, qui est aux cieux... » Elle se leva._

 _« Que ton nom soit sanctifié... » Elle rangea le mouchoir._

 _« Que ton règne vienne... » Elle fit un pas vers le cercueil._

 _« Que ta volonté soit faite, sur la Terre... » Ses yeux atteignirent le visage cireux de Hawks. Elle frissonna._

 _« ...comme au ciel. Donne-nous aujourd'hui notre pain de ce jour, et pardonne-nous... » Ses lèvres se scellèrent. Elle ne pouvait pas réciter la suite. Pas face à Bill Hawks._

 _Les croyants poursuivirent sans elle : « Pardonne-nous nos offenses, comme nous pardonnons aussi à ceux qui nous ont offensé. »_

 _Elle reprit avec force la fin de la prière : « Ne nous soumets pas à la tentation, mais délivre-nous du mal. » Elle lâcha le bout de tissu dans le cercueil, et observa le morceau de jupon déchiré voleter, puis tomber sur le poing fermé de Bill, qu'on devinait en transparence. Sara avait vengé Myrtle Spencer, sœur de la célèbre peintre, victime de pêché charnel, et assuré que les méfaits de cet homme le suivraient jusqu'à la tombe. « Amen. » Elle quitta silencieusement la cathédrale._

 _« Ah, ce qu'on peut dire, c'est qu'on est toujours mieux chez soi, n'est-ce pas, Professeur ? »_

 _Celui-ci était silencieux, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées. Luke eut quelques instants l'illusion d'en connaître le contenu._

 _« Clive... Professeur, Clive Dove doit vous être vraiment reconnaissant. Je suis sûr qu'il l'est. »_

 _Layton s'était assis, les mains jointes. Il construisait lentement un nouveau plan._

 _Il restait tant de choses à dire à Dimitri. Ces dernières semaines les avaient bien trop séparés, et il avait trouvé son ami affreusement marqué par la fatigue à l'occasion de leur dernière entrevue, pour la Scène. Il avait lui-même connu d'autres préoccupations à ce moment-là, et Dimitri le respectait, mais Hershel ressentait depuis cette dernière et funeste rencontre une peur que leur amitié n'ait souffert des derniers événements. Alors qu'ils auraient dû leur permettre de s'allier. De coopérer._

 _De garder intact ce lien parfois fragile, fondé autour de beaucoup de non-dits, mais aussi d'un attachement mutuel évident. Cet ami, plus que tous les autres, aurait besoin d'assistance pendant les mois à venir, et n'oserait peut-être pas appeler le Professeur à son secours._

 _Après avoir été ébranlé par les circonstances, tiré entre différents intérêts, poussé sur la Scène, il se trouverait seul et désœuvré - seul face à lui-même. Cette tristesse évidente, cet air d'égarement profond et auto-destructeur n'avait pas échappé au gentleman._

 _Maud Dove aussi occupait son esprit avec persistance. Son visage était un autre des fantômes qui, au cours de cette affaire, et plus que tout au moment de son dénouement, le pointaient du doigt et le rappelaient à ses responsabilités, à l'attention et au secours qu'il aurait dû leur apporter._

 _Et Clive...Clive...Clive !_

 _« M-mais ! Mais où est passée Flora ? J'ai fini par entrer dans sa chambre, et il n'y avait_

 _personne ! »_

 _Luke arpentait le bureau en tous sens._

 _« Est-ce que vous croyez qu'elle aurait pu... Je veux dire, pu..._

 _\- Partir ? continua Layton. Cela ne ressemblerait pas à Flora... Et même dans ce cas : nous nous devrions de la laisser libre de ses mouvements, tu sais, Luke ? Même sous ma protection, elle reste une jeune fille libre ! » fut son dernier sermon, qu'il prononça avec peu de conviction dans la voix._

 _« Mais Flora peut être imprudente ! s'exclama Luke en rougissant de colère et d'impatience._

 _\- Ça...c'est certain... » osa son mentor – intérieurement. Mais son absence d'instinct paternel finit par laisser place à une certaine inquiétude. Ses hypothèses le dirigèrent vers son bureau._

 _Aucune note de la main de Flora, ni sur les meubles, ni sur les piles de documents amassées dans la pièce et, à moins, remarqua le Professeur, qu'elle n'ait été prise de l'idée saugrenue de glisser un indice entre deux dossiers épais de la commission universitaire..._

 _Elle n'aurait jamais osé les fouiller, cela ne faisait aucun doute._

 _Retourner l'ensemble de l'appartement ne semblait ni judicieux, ni efficace._

 _L'éminent membre de l'Université de Gressenheller, confronté à une énigme en la personne d'une jeune femme, prit la résolution, avec sérieux et gaieté, tout autre préoccupation oubliée, d'appliquer ce qu'il avait appris : qu'on n'était jamais aussi bien servi que par la personne elle-même, et que, pour accéder à ses déductions, il n'y avait rien de mieux que de reproduire son propre cheminement mental. En un mot, il fallait devenir Flora Reinhold, la brune à jupons pastel et à la pensée ingénue._

 _« Où Flora Reinhold, hum, où aurais-je placé une note pour qu'elle soit le plus visible possible ? Probablement dans un lieu de passage ? »_

 _Luke était occupé à inspecter le sol à l'aide de sa loupe de poche._

 _La réponse était là, dans la casserole de prédilection de Miss Reinhold, celle dont le métal avait enduré les plus surprenantes facéties de Flora._

 _La jeune fille paraissait pourtant y avoir associé un sens plus subtil :_

 _« Très cher Professeur Layton,_

 _Au moment où vous lirez cette lettre, je serai déjà loin._

 _Mon père, que j'ai beaucoup chéri, me disait souvent qu'il faut savoir ne pas s'imposer à ceux qui sont vraiment ses amis. Il ajoutait toujours qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais me quitter, mais qu'un beau jour, je devrais assumer mes responsabilités et me prendre en charge, loin de lui et de toute assistance, « quitter le nid ». Il utilisait souvent cette expression – quitter le nid._

 _Alors voilà, je m'envole même !_

 _Voici mon adresse : chez Mrs G. Fischer, Cottage 5, Clark Road 67, Surrey. Si vous précisez mon nom, je pourrais recevoir vos lettres. Elle me les transmettra._

 _J'ai rencontré Mrs Grace par le biais d'une petite annonce du Times. J'avais écrit plusieurs lettres, mais Mrs Grace m'a répondu très vite et surtout, m'a offert de travailler pour elle, dans sa jolie ferme, alors que j'avais bien précisé que je n'avais pas d'expérience dans ce domaine. Elle a été très bonne pour moi, encore plus que ce que j'espérais et bien plus que ce que je mérite ! Je lui ai déjà beaucoup parlé de vous, et elle a été très impressionnée par toutes vos aventures, Professeur. Et ton talent d'observation, bien sûr, Luke !_

 _S'il vous plaît, ne me rendez pas visite avant quelques semaines. Il me reste beaucoup de choses à arranger et j'ai besoin de réfléchir._

 _Mais je dois vous laisser, le devoir m'appelle. On ne manque jamais de choses à faire dans une ferme comme celle-ci, et je suis aussi la gouvernante du petit George ! Surtout, je ne voudrais pas tarder à passer en cuisine. Je vais lui faire la surprise, et leur préparer un bon petit plat à tous les deux ! Cette gentille Mrs Fischer !_

 _Bien à vous, Votre toujours dévouée, Flora »_

 _L'adolescent à casquette bleue resta perché au-dessus de l'épaule de son ami et maître, la bouche légèrement ouverte en un rond parfait. Notre compagnon à haut de forme ne bronchait pas, la tête dans la main, ses longs doigts remuant de temps à autre sans trahir de sentiment déchiffrable. Ils ressentaient probablement à l'unisson le vide créé par l'absence de cette boule d'énergie, délicate quand les circonstances l'exigeaient davantage._

 _D'un soupir commun, ils s'extirpèrent paresseusement de leurs méditations, étrangement meurtris. Le soleil commençait à décliner, et le soir rapportait avec lui toutes sortes d'obligations._

 _« Que sait-on du procès de Clive ? », plaça-t-elle finalement, très grave._

 _Malgré les grincements réguliers des engrenages, Paolo distinguait aisément sa voix._

 _« Si Mademoiselle veut bien », persifla-t-il, mais pour la première fois solennel dans sa moquerie, « se donner la peine... » Il désigna du bout du doigt une rangée de boutons. Sa voisine, pour qui ils étaient à portée de la main, lui obéit._

 _« Et c'est ainsi quekrrrrrrtoutlepays a pu voir la mine défaite et sombre du plus grand criminel de sa génération - preuve à elle seule, disent certains, de sa responsabilité dans le crime. Clive Dove, en effet, a vite dissuadé les curieux qui avaient osé se déplacer jusqu'à lui, en lançant à l'assemblée un regard qu'ils ne sont pas près d'oublier. La veillée de prière en mémoire de Sir Bill Hawks démarre ce soir, et prendra fin à l'issue de la visite des autorités ,et de la famille du Premier Ministre. Ce mot fameux de notre souverain aura marqué la cérémonie : ... Ah ! On signale un nouveau rebondissement dans l'affaire ! La présence au procès d'H-bzzz-zz- zz- zzzzz- l'éminent archéologue bien connu de notre public aurait été confirmée par le juge et l'avocat de la défense ! »_

 _Sara, se tournant avec difficulté sur son siège, saisit au passage le regard allumé de Don Paolo._

 _« ...aurait pris activement part au procès, puisqu'il aurait comparu à la barre ! »_

 _« Un témoignage inattendu mais d'autant plus époustouflant, dirons-nous, May. » l'interrompit une voix plus grave._

 _«Qui n'a pourtant pas suffi à renverser le verdict, n'est-ce pas ? » « Je crains que non, Miss. L'accusé ayant été jugé dangereux, et le procès, comme vous l'imaginez, ayant suscité des flots de population quasi incontrôlables, les autorités ont souhaité interdire aux journalistes d'entrer dans l'arène. Mais la décision de la cour est on ne peut plus claire : jugé coupable à l'unanimité. Avec une peine requise de pas moins de 30 ans de réclusion !_

 _De plus, l'attitude suspecte, voire violente de l'individu- »_

 _Le jeune professeur tourna sèchement le bouton. Après un soupir discret, Don Paolo reporta son attention sur la voie qu'il arrivait difficilement à dégager pour l'engin instable. Fuir par les airs donnait l'impression très nette d'être éloigné de ces réalités, mais leur présence mutuelle leur rappelait l'un l'autre que la ville n'était pas si loin. La machine volante était rapide, mais ni Sara Kelly, ni Paul n'osaient jeter un œil vers le bas._

 _Le vertige qui les aurait agrippés n'aurait pas été celui de la hauteur, mais celui de la peur, la peur du retour inattendu de ce qu'ils avaient laissé à Londres._

 _Une autre pression sur un bouton vert fluo fit pivoter un miroir de poche jusque là placé dans l'ombre d'une manette, placé dans la diagonale exacte du visage de celle qui accompagnait Don Paulo dans son dangereux voyage. Miss Kelly ne l'aperçut pas, ou fit croire qu'elle n'avait pas compris qu'elle était observée._

 _Débarrassé de son capuchon noir, le visage qui apparaissait était calme et beau, un peu exalté, même. Jouer exceptionnellement le rôle de la superméchante lui faisait monter le rose aux joues et elle semblait apprécier cette pensée, comme une forme de supériorité, observa Don Paolo. Elle incarnait parfaitement ce qu'avait un jour été Claire, et ce que Claire n'était pas. Il fronça le nez, et une vision s'imposa : le visage de Claire se superposait à celui de Sara. Il se laissait bercer par l'illusion, et s'y offrait entièrement. Ce qu'il pouvait voir du reflet devenait un souvenir et, ivre, incapable de saisir la beauté de la première, il voyait la seconde à sa place. Sara était Claire, il le voulait ! Et Claire le regardait ! C'était Claire qui tournait la tête vers lui, cette expression ne pouvait pas le tromper !_

 _La jeune femme se détourna. Des yeux posés sur son corps étaient plus que ce qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. L'engin hoqueta et les secoua en grinçant dangereusement._

 _Leur conversation reprit son cours : si un silence pesant s'était imposé au sujet de Clive, ils ressentaient encore davantage le désir de parler. Encore ému, Paolo se surprit à lancer subitement avec la maladresse de l'ignorance : « Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ce qui t'intéresse, des textes. »_

 _Il se pâma devant les sourcils arrondis de curiosité et d'attention qu'elle lui accorda, et sa petite fierté revint aussi vite qu'elle était partie._

 _«Des...textes ? Tu veux dire, ceux que je fais étudier à mes élèves ?_

 _–_ _Qu'est-ce que...tu trouves aux textes, ou aux mots ? »_

 _Elle rit avec précaution devant sa naïveté presque enfantine : « Si tu veux parler de ce que j'aime, Paul, eh bien...c'est qu'en philosophie, un mot désigne UNE chose, et qu'il peut le décrire très précisément. » Sara cherchait son regard, pour expliciter la réflexion, mais il fixait avec une obstination de gamin les nuages qui se rapprochaient. « C'est difficile, de choisir des mots, mais quand on les choisit bien... Peu importe, il ne faut pas parler sans exemple._

 _–_ _Alors, récitez-moi un poème, Professeur Kelly !_

 _–_ _Tu n'en as encore jamais lu ?_

 _–_ _'Faut croire que non, M'dame ! Allez, que mon assistante se rende utile, qu'elle mette son intelligence au service des pauvres voyous d'inventeurs » Ni l'un ni l'autre ne rirent._

 _« Il y a quelque chose qui ressort pour moi de ces derniers mois, Paul - de toute cette affaire, d'ailleurs, tu sais ? Est-ce que tu as vu la fameuse pièce, pendant laquelle a eu lieu le vol, cette Princesse Oubliée ?_

 _Il hocha la tête : « J'étais voisin de Layton, on m'avait offert des places._

 _–_ _Je regrette de ne pas avoir eu l'honneur de te voir en nœud papillon, mon cher. » L'idée d'un Don Paolo bien habillé lui plaisait. « Mais j'avais lu la pièce quelques jours auparavant, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver un lien avec tout ce qui nous est arrivé. Je veux dire par là... à Clive aussi._

 _\- Et où est passée la poésie ? » Il lissa sa moustache._

 _« Clive, toi et moi, Hershel Layton », dit-elle sans vraiment répondre, « et même cette Inspectrice, qui a fait la une... nous allons tous tomber dans l'oubli. Oui, le même oubli que la_

 _Princesse ! Et de cette idée, 'Paolo, je ne peux pas me détacher, depuis l'emprisonnement de Clive._

 _–_ _En trente ans, on a le temps d'oublier, pour sûr..._

 _–_ _Qui se souviendra de nous, mon pauvre Paul, dans quelques années ? D'où ces vers que, paraît-il, Janice récitait avec brio :_

 _« L'Oubli, un voile de crêpe jeté sur ces jeunes yeux_

 _Infâme sort des bannis, prison des plus grands traîtres,_

 _\- l'Oubli ! Un manteau sombre dont on me veut couvrir_

 _Sous lequel, sinon vivre, je m'en vais, moi, mourir_

 _o_

 _Qui donc de ma voix sourde entendra la complainte ?_

 _Qui me viendra chercher dans cette prison profonde_

 _Où ceux-là m'ont jetée, commissaires de la crainte_

 _Moi, l'héritière du trône, moi, la femme féconde ?_

 _o_

 _Qu'il est laid de jeter sur ceux-là un regard ;_

 _Et qu'il est laid encore de fixer mes mains blanches,_

 _Voir croître la trace vile de l'honneur sur ma manche ;_

 _Car s'ils levaient les yeux sur leur belle souveraine_

 _o_

 _Enfin, ils l'obtiendraient, leur revanche, leur gloire !_

 _Bientôt je ne pourrai, Dieu !nommer l'être hagard_

 _Qui marche dans mes pas ;_

 _Il a bien été moi, aujourd'hui, ne l'est plus._

 _« Ah, ils nous auront bientôt tous oubliés... ! » murmura dans un souffle une Sara maintenant immobile._

« Ah, ils nous auront bientôt tous oubliés !

Et, moi, d'entre eux tous la plus damnée

Quand viendra cette froide et cruelle destinée,

De toute ma hauteur, je lui rirai au nez ! »

Janice s'arrêta dans sa tirade et reprit sa lettre.

« _…mais j'espère vraiment que vous prendrez le temps de venir me voir chanter la fin de la Princesse Oubliée. Et puis, cela sera pour nous une occasion de nous revoir, Professeur !_

 _Bien cordialement,_

 _Votre ancienne élève, Janice_ »

Elle posa sa plume et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Le ciel était dégagé, une bonne journée s'annonçait. On n'allait pas lui gâcher sa représentation, non mais !


End file.
